I'm Only Human
by NightLife
Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks expecting more dissapointment in his live, but instead he finds the woman of his dreams and the answers to his fears. Jasper&Alice. All human. R&R Engoy!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I've just moved here to Forks, Washington. I live with my step father. And my life has been nothing but a massive disappointment.

Its October, Tuesday, the sun should be shinning, but instead its raining. Perfect.

I sat on my bed looking at the floor thinking about my day ahead, in about 10 minuets I need to leave for Forks high school. And there I will be inflicted with my first day at this new school. I looked at the clock in my bedside table, I couldn't decide whether or not to leave for school now or just site here bored.

I ran my fingers through my blond hair and stood up. I grabbed my leather jacket and my motorbike helmet and my rucksack. I made my way down the stairs and looked around at my new home. It was empty, like it always will be at this time of day. My step dad leaves for work early in the morning and is home just after me.

I went outside into the rain and walked over to my motorbike, my beloved Honder CBR 125. I took a deep breath and pulled my helmet on my head and got on my bike, I revved the engine and took off slowly down the wet road towards the school.

I couldn't help but feel sad, whether it was the fact that I was going do start my last year at a new school or just the miserable weather. I went down the long road at a steady speed of 50mph, I wasn't in a rush or anything so I didn't go that fast.

I arrived at the school about 10 minuets before I needed to go to homeroom. I parked my bike and headed for the office where I needed to pick up my timetable for the year ahead of me.

I walked into the office with my helmet in my left hand and walked over to the desk where a middle aged woman sat.

"May I help you dear?" she asked me politely.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper Whitlock, I just came to get my timetable." I said in my nicest voice.

"Certainly dear, here's your timetable and you locker number and combination." she replied, handing me two slips of paper.

"Thanks" I muttered, and then made my way to find my locker. I wondered the corridors and came across my locker, I looked at my combination and entered it in. I placed my helmet in my new locker and shut the door.

Now it was time for homeroom. I looked at my timetable and at the number of the room I should be in.

I began wondering the corridors again, it took longer to find homeroom than it did to find my locker, and a classroom is bigger. I noticed a lot of eyes on me as I wondered around the new scene.

I finally found my class room, I saw other students go in, so I followed and found the teacher at her desk.

"Ah Mr Whitlock" she said as I walked over to her desk, I just nodded.

"Welcome to Forks High school, if you would like to take a seat please." she said and then went back to the papers on her desk. I looked around the room, there wasn't too many students in the room yet so I went to the back of the room to an empty table in the far corner. I slung my rucksack on the floor and sat down in the not so comfortable seat and sighed heavily.

I didn't take much notice to any of the students around me, I could tell they where all looking at me as I heard them mention my presence, but I could care less really.

I did however notice a tall buff lad sit down at the table next to me, it seems that he noticed me too.

"Hey, you the new kid right?" he asked me leaning towards my desk.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper" I replied.

"I'm Emmett" he said putting his hand out towards me, I shook his hand quickly and then took my hand back.

"If you need anything, just ask" he said politely.

"Thanks, don't suppose you could tell me where my next class will be?" I asked him, handing him my timetable.

"Yeah, no problem, well I'm in the same class next so I'll walk with you" he said handing me my timetable back.

"Thanks" I said folding my timetable up and placing it in my jacket pocket. Homeroom was boring, but it didn't seem to last that long, thank god. So when the bell rang me and Emmett walked to our next class, which was English.

We didn't talk much on the way, when we reached the class room I walked in and soon met my new English teacher, didn't listen to his name whilst he spoke, I just took the book he handed me and Emmett took me to a spare seat near the back, next to him. There was another table in front of us but no one was sat there yet. I flicked through the text book that the teacher handed me, but then Emmett nudged me slightly.

"Hey, those girls are checking you out" he said nodding towards a small group of girls near the front, I glanced over to them and then back down towards the text book.

"So it would seem" I said to Emmett. He just laughed.

"Not your type then no" he said, I just shook my head slightly.

"Bout time you got here" Emmett boomed to someone who walked over to our table, I looked up to see who he was talking to.

"Jasper, this is my sister, Alice" he said, I looked at her and my god, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was fairly small, short black hair, pale skinned and a bright smile on her lips. My mouth must of dropped open as I felt my mouth go dry, I blinked furiously to break myself out of my trance.

"Hi, Alice" I said smiling at her.

"Hey Jasper" she replied happily, her voice, it sounded like heaven. I watched her sit down in her chair and turn slightly to look at us.

"Hey Alice, Jaspers in most of your classes maybe you could show him where to go" Emmett said to her. Alice turned and looked at me, she smiled sweetly.

"Sure, where are next?" she asked me. I blinked again, great I was staring, great first impression.

"Uh, History" I said stuttering slightly. Her eyes seemed to light up.

"Great, I'll walk with you." she said happily. My heart was pounding like crazy, I'd never believed in love at first sight, probably because I'd never seen it, until now.

The teacher started his class, I didn't pay much attention to him as most of the time I was looking at Alice. I think Emmett caught me looking at her every now and then, which was when I averted my eyes.

"Dude, are you checking out my sister?" he whispered to me, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, what was I going to say to him, yeah I think your sisters the most sexiest creature on the planet. Yeah right.

"She's single" he added in a whisper, I just turned to look at him. Was this guy for real, telling me his sisters single and wanting to know if I'm attracted to her.

"Really?" I whispered back, that didn't make sense, someone so beautiful and she was single.

"Yeah, I think you'll really like her." he whispered to me, there's no thinking about it, I already did like her, and I don't know anything about her apart from she must have been sent down from heaven.

When the lesson finished me and Alice walked to History together.

"So Jasper, where did you use to live?" she asked me as we slowly walked to our class.

"New York, but my step dad got a new job here in Forks so we moved" I answered, I wasn't really looking where I was going, which isn't always the best idea. I had to keep reminding myself to look in front of me, just to make sure I didn't walk into anyone, or anything.

"Do you just live with your step dad then?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, my mum died a few years ago, and I've been living with him since" I muttered sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to bring anything like that up" she apologized to me.

"No its fine, I'm use to talking about it now" I said reassuring her, its true I was ok talking about my mother passing away, its not her I'm sad about.

We reached our class room, and Alice lead me to some seats near the back, we sat next to each other, which was fine by me.

"So what music are you into?" I asked her, I needed to find out as much as I could about her.

"I'm in to most music to be honest what about you?" she asked turning to me slightly.

"Well I listen to most things, but I'm am into a bit of rock really." I said smiling down at her.

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked me.

"Guitar"

"Wow, I've always had a soft spot for guitarists" she muttered to me smiling brightly. I was mentally jumping up and down.

We spent the whole lesson talking, finding out each others interests and hobbies, I was amazed at how much me and her had in common. Lunch soon came and Alice insisted that I sat with her, which I thought was a brilliant idea.

We walked into the cafeteria and got some food, Alice then lead me over to the table where she usually sat.

"Guys, this is Jasper" she said introducing me to everyone.

"Jasper, this is Edward my other brother, and his girlfriend Bella, and you already know Emmett and that's his girlfriend Rosalie." she said.

"Hi everyone" I said, they all said hello and then I sat down next to Alice at the table.

"So Jasper, what do you think to the weather?" Emmett asked looking outside at the rain.

"Its pretty dull" I answered honestly, which he laughed at.

"Yeah it does suck doesn't it" Bella said from next to Edward.

Lunch passed quickly as I talked to Alice's family and friends. The rest of the day passed quickly too, it helped a lot that Alice was in all of my classes, which in my books was perfect.

Me and Alice had been talking all day, we even stood in the car park for 20 minuets talking even more.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked me whilst I walked her to her car.

"Nothing really" I answered.

"Well me, Emmett and Rosalie were thinking of going to Port Angelis, do you want to come?" her eyes where almost sparkling.

"Yeah, I'd love to" I said stepping a little closer to her. Alice's face light up once I'd said this.

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she slowly walked to her car door.

"See you tomorrow" I said waving to her. She seemed reluctant to leave, and so was I. I walked over to my motorbike, I couldn't help but keep looking over my shoulder at her car. I watched her pull out of the car park waving to me, I waved back and got on my bike.

On the ride home all I could think about was Alice, I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was, her eyes were like emeralds, her smile just made me melt inside, her voice sounded like wind chimes. She was so sweet, my heart was throbbing at the fact that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see her.

I got home and noticed my step dads car was in the drive way, shit.

I turned off the ignition and took my helmet off and walked towards the house slowly. I opened the door and walked inside, I looked around, the TV was on, but no one was watching it. I set my helmet down on the floor near the door and hung my jacket up.

I heard the fridge door close with a loud thud, I then heard heavy footsteps on the kitchen floor.

I turned round to face the doorway of the kitchen, and there he stood with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Your late."


	2. Pain

The next day I turned up at school a little late, I rushed to homeroom where I met Emmett. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. This was the first time I'd seen the sun in Forks, and I was glad for the sun as I wore my sunglasses.

Me and Emmett walked to English where I saw Alice again, which caused me to smile brightly. I hadn't felt so happy in years.

"Hey Jasper" she greeted me happily

"Hey Alice" my voice filled with just as much happiness as hers.

Unfortunately I had to take my sunglasses off which I didn't like the idea of. I slowly took them off and put them in my jacket. I looked down at my text book.

"Jasper, what happened to your eye?" Alice asked softly, making sure not to get anyone's attention apart from mine and Emmett's. Concern filling her voice. I looked up and saw that she had moved closer towards me to get a better look at me. I had to think fast.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to get something down from a shelf in my room and it fell and hit me in my eye." I said hoping that they bought it.

"You clown" Emmett laughed, I laughed along with him.

"It looks painful, does it hurt?" Alice asked me her concern still clear in her voice.

"A little but not to much" I said trying to get her to calm down, but I kind of like the fact that she was worrying about me. I don't remember the last time anyone ever worrying about me, or cared about me for that matter.

Neither of them asked anymore questions about my black eye, which I was grateful about. Me and Alice walked to history together, we walked slowly which was a good thing, it hurt to move too quickly.

I wasn't wearing my shades which turned out to be a bad thing, because everyone who walked past us stared at me. We got to class and sat down.

"So, how are you?" I asked Alice once we were sat down.

"I'm fine thanks, how about you?" the concern in her voice reappearing when she asked me the same question.

"I'm fine Alice, you don't need to worry" I said smiling at her softly. She gave me an apologetic smile. I went through my pockets to look for my pen, after much searching I realized I must have forgot to bring one with me.

"Alice, have you got a pen I can borrow please?" I asked her

"Yeah sure" she said handing me a spare pen from her bag, when I reached for the pen, our hands seemed to touch. Her hands were so small in mine, and so soft. I looked at our touching hands and then looked up at her. I removed my hand when our eyes met and looked down at the table, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sorry" I muttered softly to her.

"Its alright" she said I looked out the corner of my eye and noticed that she was blushing slightly, I smiled.

The day went on, with me and Alice still talking away, and people asking me what happened to my eye. People seemed to believe that I was that clumsy, which was fine by me.

At the end of the day I stood in the car park with Alice like the day before, I kept looking at my watch, I didn't want to be late again, but I didn't want to leave Alice, I loved feeling this happy, when I was with her, time seemed to go too quickly. My heart was telling me to stay and talked to her because the pain was worth it, but there was a voice in the back of my mind that was telling me to go home. I knew what would happen if I was late again, but I didn't seem to care.

When I did get home, I had beat my step dad home, so I quickly went inside and went up to my room, where I locked the door. I was in so much pain it was unbelievable, my shirt was far too tight, I took my shirt off and went to my closet to get a long sleeve shirt that was a little but baggier. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror in my room, I looked over my upper body. All my chest and stomach was covered in deep purple bruises.

It hurt to breathe, I looked at my arms, which were also covered in bruises. At least it wasn't as bad as it has been in the past. I looked over my body again and I cursed myself mentally. I looked at my muscles, which I did have, but didn't use. At my old school I was always able to take care of myself, and people knew it. I was relatively strong for a 18 year old lad, but I remember what happened last time I fought him back. And I didn't fancy going back to hospital, not when I could see Alice every weekday.

Friday came fairly soon to my surprise, and my black eye had calmed down a bit and wasn't as noticeable as it was on Tuesday. When I got to school, my morning was pretty much the same, I got drenched on the way to homeroom, wonderful weather.

I sat down next to Emmett who was waiting for me it would seem.

"Hey Jasper, guess what?" he asked, I wasn't too good at guessing games.

"What?" I asked, a smirk clear on his face.

"Alice has been asking about you" he said, I smiled and leaned towards him a little, so I could hear him better.

"Really?" I asked, I was eager to know.

"Yeah, she's been asking me about whether or not your single, and she wants to know if your interested in her." Emmett said leaning back in his chair looking pleased with himself.

"What did you tell her?" I asked him quickly.

"I said that you were" he answered

"I was what, single? Or interested in her?" I asked, I needed details.

"Both" he said making nothing more of it.

I just nodded, thinking about how I could use this new found information.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked me, I turned to him and nodded.

"I am, is Alice interested in me?" I asked him.

Emmett smiled "Oh yes" he said in a very positive tone.

I liked it, I suddenly felt very confident about this now, and tomorrow we were going to Port Angelis, which was perfect, I could ask her out them. Get her alone and ask her out.

"Oh, and Jasper" Emmett said as the bell rang, he stood up and I quickly followed him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"There's a winter dance later on this year, and I know Alice would love to go" he said and then winked at me, he then walked out the room. I smiled to myself, and then made my way to English.

When I got to English I took my seat next to Emmett, and Alice was already there, she smiled as I walked past her.

"Morning Jasper" she sang sweetly, I smiled back at her.

"Morning Alice" I said as I sat down, she turned in her seat and looked at me and Emmett.

"So, we still up for Port Angelis?" she asked looking at us both.

"Yep" Emmett said flicking through his book. Alice then looked at me.

"Absolutely" I said smiling at her, Alice grinned at me. Then lesson soon started, and soon finished. The whole day went by so quickly, and I was glad, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Me and Alice talked about what there is to do in Port Angelis and where we would be going. First we were going to a few clothes shops, since her and Rosalie love to shop and then Alice was going to take me to a music shop that she thought I might like, and then we'd all go somewhere to eat.

At the end of the day I walked Alice to her car, like I did everyday. But today was different as Alice seemed a little nervous about something, I didn't know what but when we got to her car, she was fidgeting a little bit.

"So me, Emmett and Rosalie will pick you up at nine if that's ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, nines fine with me." I said, I watched her face closely as she looked at me. I could help but smile, I'd been doing that a lot whilst I'd been around her. But I wasn't complaining, I loved being with her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" I said to her, Alice took a small step closer to me. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek softly. I watched her go back down to her normal height.

"See you tomorrow Jazz" she said softly, and she got in her car. I watched her drive off slowly out of the car park.

"Jazz" I muttered to myself, I smiled, I liked the sound of that. I walked over to my motorbike and put my helmet on and then went home.

When I got back once again I'd beaten my step dad home, I went inside and quickly went up to my room. I was so happy it was almost to good to be true.

Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror, my black eye was still visible. And my upper body still hurt. I lifted up my shirt and looked at the bruises again. They were darker than they were on Tuesday, and they hurt a lot more. It still hurt to breathe, I sighed deeply and then winced at the pain. I don't ever remember bruises hurting this much, I looked at the laptop that was on my desk.

I walked over to it and turned it on, once it was up and running I looked up the Forks hospital on the internet. There was a map of where it was, I studied the map carefully. I knew at some point in my time here I would end up going there at least once, and if these bruises don't heal up within a week or so, I knew it would be best to go and have them looked at.

I then noticed the list of doctors names that worked at the hospital. One name caught my eye, Dr Cullen. Alice's dad. I don't think it would go down to well if I saw him and Alice found out, it was easy enough to lie about a black eye, but all these other bruises, what would I say.

I turned my laptop off and went into the draw of my bedside table. I pulled out a packed of pain killers. I then went down stairs and got a glass of water, once I took the tablets I went back up to my room and locked the door.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.


	3. Wake Up Call

I woke up, wincing in immense pain. The pain killers had obviously worn off, I looked at the my clock, 3:34am.

I slowly got up from my bed and quietly made my way towards the stairs, the pain killers had obviously knocked me out, as I was still wearing the clothes I wore to school. I rubbed my eyes and quietly went down the stairs. The TV was on, that meant he was still down here, but was he awake. I quietly and quickly went into the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink.

I quietly got a glass of water and took some more tablets, I placed the glass of water on the side next to the sink and turned around to go back up to bed.

"Jasper!" I stood still, shit he was drunk, I can smell the booze from here. There stood only a few footsteps away from me was my step dad.

He walked over to me slowly.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me as he came closer towards me.

"I just came down to get a drink" I said quietly, I knew what was coming.

"You should know the rules by now boy, you don't come out of your room unless I say so!" he yelled, the whiskey in his breath was strong. It made me feel sick.

"I was just…" I was cut off as his fist pounded into my face, I fell against the side of the counter and tried to steady myself.

"Never answer me back you little shit!" his fist lunged towards me again, but my instinct made me dodge his hit. That was a bad mistake.

He just got angrier, he grabbed my shirt and punched me again and again, I was on the floor before I knew it, I could feel the warmth of my blood drip down my face.

I tried to stand up, but his foot got in my way as he kicked me back down to the tile floor. He then stamped on my rib cage, I felt something crack as I yelled out in pain. He then grabbed me by my throat and picked me up, I struggled to breath. And I forced my knee into his stomach, he dropped me instantly. I landed on my knees and gasped for air, I turned my head to look up at him, and before I knew it my glass of water was smashed into my face.

I closed my eyes and screamed from the pain, I felt the glass sink into my skin and the water seemed to burn for some reason. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me against the wall. I opened my eyes as I heard him leave the room, and got to my feet. I attempted to escape, but I met him in the doorway. I saw he had his old steel baseball bat in his hand, and before I knew it he swung the bat into my shoulder, and again in my ribs. I did my very best to stay on my feet, I knew if I went down I wouldn't get up for a while. My tablets had started to kick in, apart from they weren't taking away the pain, but they were making me feel tired, something I didn't need right now.

I clung to the side of the counter for support. I turned to see my step dad grab his empty whiskey bottle and swung it around my head, the glass shattered around my face, blood was dripping from my eyebrow and somewhere on my forehead. My head was throbbing with pain.

I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer, but that didn't matter, as he swung his baseball bat into my stomach causing me to fall to the floor with a thud, as soon as my head hit the floor everything went black.

I woke up hours later to find myself in and unknown place. The pain that filled my body was immense and unbearable. I gasped for air and whimpered at the pain that filled my chest.

"Easy Jasper, take it steady" a voice said, who's voice I don't know. I opened my eyes slowly to see who was speaking to me. I noticed quiet a few faces staring down at me. The man who spoke was tall and pale, his hair was a bright blond and slicked back slightly.

"How are you feeling?" another voice said, this one I recognized, a girl. I moved my head slightly and saw Rosalie looking down at me with Emmett by her side.

"Pain" I whimpered weakly.

"Jazz?" Alice? I turned my head to the left and saw an angel with watering eyes.

"Alice?" I muttered. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Shh, rest Jasper, everything's going to be alright." the man said again, Alice's dad.

"What Happened?" I asked weakly wincing at the pain that struck my chest.

"We came round to pick you up, and the door was open. There was no sign of your step dad there, but we found you on the kitchen floor unconscious." Alice said to me, pain ran through her voice heavily. I looked at her worried expression, I reached for her hand and took it in my own. It wasn't until I looked at my own hand that I noticed that it was bandaged up.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rosalie asked me, the room fell silent.

"I remember a little, but…" I was cut off by a sharp pain that ran through my head, I whimpered softly at the pain, my head was pounding.

"It's alright Jasper, you don't have to tell us just yet, wait for the pain to die down first." Alice's dad told me.

"We'll let you rest" he said softly, and I watched Rosalie, Emmett and Alice's dad leave the room. Alice didn't move she stayed by the side of the bed I was laid in.

I watched her closely, her eyes were scanning over my body. I looked down to find that my shirt had been taken off and replaced with more bandages. Most of my chest was covered in the soft material, all the skin that was exposed was covered in bruises.

My arms had lots of small cuts up them, I don't know how that happened, but I don't remember a lot at this point in time. My eyes went back to Alice, who was still looking over my battered body. I slowly lifted her hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Her eyes soon fell on my face, she smiled warmly at me trying to hide the worry from her eyes, but I still saw it.

We didn't say anything, we just kept eye contact for a long time. I suddenly winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" she asked me softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my head just hurts." I muttered trying to hide the pain in my voice, I looked at her worried face.

"So how bad do I look?" I asked her smiling weakly.

"Well, you look in pain, but you still have your good looks" Alice replied smiling at me, and leaned forward and pressed her lips against my forehead.

I still held her hand in mine, I didn't ever want to let go of her. Just holding her hand made me forget the pain I was suffering.

"Alice I…" I started but was soon cut off by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, is it ok if I come in?" a loving woman's voice asked.

"Jasper, this is my mother, Esme." Alice said introducing me to her.

"It's nice to meet you" I said politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Jasper, Alice has told me so much about you. Its just such a shame we had to meet under these circumstances." Esme said softly, giving me a worried look like Alice.

"I know, it is a shame." I agreed.

"I brought you up some pain killers and a glass of water for you. The pain killers are very strong, they might knock you out but they should take most of the pain away and let you have a pleasant sleep." Esme said smiling warmly at me and placing the glass of water on the bedside table along with a packet of tablets.

"Thank you" I thanked her, I then tried to sit up so I could take the tablets. I struggled slightly, but Alice's arms were soon around me supporting my upper body for me.

Her hands were a little colder than my body temperature, but her cold skin felt good against my burning bruises. Once I was sat up enough, Esme past me the glass of water and two pain killers.

I swallowed the tablets, and they hurt my throat. I placed my hand on my throat as it felt swollen, and it seemed to be as my throat stung once my fingers applied a small amount of pressure. Alice took the glass of water from me once I was done and placed it back down on the table. She then helped me lay back down again.

"I'll let you rest Jasper." Esme said as she walked out the room, leaving me and Alice alone again.

I looked up at Alice who was still leaning close to me, I could feel her warm breathe upon my face, it felt nice.

"Are you comfy enough?" Alice asked me, I nodded slowly to her and she smiled softly, but she still looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, I didn't like seeing Alice upset, I was so use to her looking happy and upbeat, it almost broke my heart to see her like this.

"I just hate seeing you in so much pain." she admitted quietly, I placed my hand on the side of her face. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek, and I felt her lean into my hand gently.

"I'll be ok, nothing a little R and R cant fix." I said softly trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. In fact her eyes watered up, and soft tears gently rolled down her cheeks.

"Alice" I muttered wrapping my arm around her, and pulling her onto the bed beside me.

Alice laid next to me and rested her head on my shoulder as she sobbed quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my side, it hurt a bit but the pain soon eased as I focused on Alice instead of the pain.

"Its alright, shh its alright. I'll be fine." I muttered into her hair before kissing the top of her head softly. Her tears stopped a few minuets later, and she was able to calm down slightly. I felt her wrap her arms around me loosely so that she didn't hurt me, I just pulled her closer not taking any notice of the pain that might have filled my body.

After about 20 minuets of the two of use laying in each others arms, my eyes soon fell shut as I felt the pain killers kick in and I was soon a sleep dreaming of me and Alice staying in each others embrace for ever.


	4. Angel Eyes

I woke up to a room of darkness, the only light that was visible in the room was the light from the hallway. I looked down to my left where Alice lay, her head resting on my shoulder where there were no bruises. Her hand resting against my stomach, her eyes were shut and I listened to her breathing.

She looked so peaceful asleep, my arms were still wrapped around her small body. It wasn't until the moment my eyes focused in the darkened room that I noticed Alice was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, and that I was only in my boxers.

Someone must have come in whilst we were asleep as I saw a blanket covering Alice as she laid onto of the bed covers that I was under. I ran my fingers through her short soft hair gently, making sure I didn't wake her. She felt a little cold, she was shivering slightly in her sleep, so I pulled the blanket that covered her around her body more to cover her body a bit more.

After a short while of me just watching her sleep, she started to move gently and her eyes slowly opened.

"Jazz" she muttered sleepily.

"Hey" I whispered into her ear softly. She lifted her head up slightly to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Better, thank you." I told her quietly, I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time, 12:47am. Every one would be asleep.

"What about you?" I asked her, as my eyes went back to her tired face.

"Sleepy, and a little cold." she muttered. I didn't really think when I spoke.

"Do you want to get under the covers? Its really warm under here." I offered softly. I could tell she blushed, even though the light was poor I could still see a faint red glow on her pale cheeks.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." she said sounding worried.

"No its fine, I don't bite, and I don't want you to feel cold." I said quietly.

"Ok" she muttered and she got under the covers slowly so that she didn't cause me to make any sudden movements. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her back up against my body, as I was generating a lot of heat.

"Your really warm" she muttered, I chuckled softly and pulled her even closer. Alice wrapped her arms around me again and laid her head on the pillow beside my head. Our noses almost touching. I looked deep into her angel eyes, she was so perfect it was almost impossible to believe that someone could look so beautiful. I leaned forward and kissed the end of her nose gently, Alice giggled softly and then rubbed her nose against mine playfully, I chuckled gently.

And then without thinking I pressed my lips up against hers, I pulled away slowly and looked at her surprised expression, she obviously hadn't seen that coming. My mind soon caught up with me, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks quickly.

"Alice I…" I was cut short as she quickly captured my lips with hers, her lips were so soft and warm. Time seemed to stand still for those short seconds until she pulled away shyly.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on you." she whispered softly to me. I put my hand on her cheek and gently caressed her skin with my fingers before I leaned towards her slowly. I hesitated a little when there was only a few millimetres between our lips, I could feel her breath upon my lips as she breathed heavily.

Alice placed her hand on the side of my neck and pulled herself closer to me, closing the small gap between us. I parted my lips slowly and sucked on her bottom lip, I soon felt Alice part her lips to allow me entrance. My tongue slowly caressed the inside of her mouth, she tasted like strawberries, so sweet and succulent. I was in heaven, and my perfect angel was kissing me passionately.

Our kiss soon went from slow and hesitant to passionate and lustful, as Alice shifted herself so that her body was pressed up against mine. We parted for a short moment to catch our breath, and then our lips met again very quickly.

I gently rolled us over so that she was practically underneath me, her hands found their way to the back of my head pulling me deeper into our kiss. Whilst my hands went down to her waist and under her tank top, her bare stomach touched mine and I could feel a small spark as the contact of our skin made a small lustful fire inside both of us.

My thumbs rubbed her skin softly, I felt her moan quietly against my lips and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

We had to part again for more air, we looked into each others eyes whilst we tried to steady our uneven heavy breathing. I was almost gasping for air, I leant my forehead against hers gently so that I didn't hurt my head.

"Alice, tell me I'm not dreaming" I whispered to her as my breathing became even again.

"Your not dreaming" she said softly whilst smiling up at me.

"Good" I muttered before pressing my lips against hers again.

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin as the light shone through the open curtains, I opened my eyes slowly to let them focus properly. I looked to my side to find Alice nuzzled up against me, her head was rested on my pillow close to my neck and her hand was rested on my chest, she smiled as she slept which caused me to smile to myself.

My arms where wrapped around her waist, our legs where almost tangled together so that neither of use could move without the other knowing.

I then heard someone clear their throat quietly, my head turned to look towards the door where Alice's dad stood. He was grinning widely at me.

"Morning Jasper, sleep well?" he asked me quietly as he walked over to the bed.

"Umm yes thank you." I stuttered I was unsure about what he was going to say or ask, like why was his daughter in the same bed as me.

"Good, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"A little better, still a bit sore though." I said trying to sit up, but I was struck with a sharp pain going up through my chest and my body collapsed back down on the bed.

"Steady Jasper, maybe sitting up isn't a good idea." he said rushing over to my side of the bed.

I groaned at the pain.

"Ah your awake" a male voice came from the door, my eyes quickly shot to where the voice came from, Emmett.

"Well I can see you and Alice have had a good night sleep" he said laughing rather loudly, causing Alice to shift next to me.

"Emmett keep your voice down, cant you see Alice is sleeping" his dad said calmly.

"Not anymore" a tired voice said from next to me, we all looked at Alice who was slowly lifting herself up and glaring over at Emmett.

"Morning sleepy head" Emmett said chuckling. Alice just groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Alice" I said softly.

"Morning Jazz" she replied looking down at me as she sat up in the bed.

"Alice maybe you would like to go and fetch Jasper some breakfast whilst I just give him a quick check up." her dad said softly smiling warmly at us both.

"Ok" she said happily, then leaning down and pressing her lips against mine softly before getting up and walking out the room, with Emmett following her.

I was blushing furiously at the fact that her dad just saw her kiss me, I slowly looked over to him as he chuckled softly.

"Now I can see why she likes you so much, you make her so happy" he muttered softly before helping me sit up slowly.

"Now then, I think its time we changed those bandages of yours." he said placing a first aid kit onto the bed next to me.

"Thank you Dr Cullen, I cant thank you enough for all of this." I said politely, he smiled down at me.

"Your welcome Jasper, and please, call me Carlisle" he said softly before slowly removing the bandages that were all over my upper body.

Once all the bandages were gone I could see how terrible my cuts really were. All the cuts that were covered were still bleeding, and they looked rather deep.

"Hmm, some of these may need stitches, but most of them will heal on their own they just need a bit more time." Carlisle said softly before placing new bandages over my wounds.

"Now lets look at your head, I did put some stitches above your eyebrow when Alice and Emmett brought you round." he told me, he placed his finger against the top left of my forehead, where I winced in pain.

"Sorry" he said softly.

"Its ok, guess its still a bit tender" I said to him. We sat in silence whilst Carlisle finished putting new bandages on me, once he was done he put all his stuff away and sat down next to me on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, if its alright with you, I would like to ask you a few questions." Carlisle said to me.

"Ok" I said, I suddenly felt nervous.

"Ok, I would like to know what happened exactly. And how you ended up like this." Carlisle asked.

I was silent for a long time until I could answer, I didn't know if I could tell him I mean I knew I should tell someone. After all this has been going on for almost 7 years.

"Well, before my mother died my step dad started drinking a lot, and when ever he was angry or drunk he use to and still does, beat me." I said feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"Have you ever told anyone about this?" Carlisle asked me looking very concerned.

"No, you're the first person I've told." I admitted.

Carlisle sat there thinking before he turned to me.

"Jasper, we need to put a stop to this because one of these days your going to end up in a worse condition than what your already in. Your very lucky that you haven't got any internal bleeding." Carlisle said looking at me.

"I've had internal bleeding before, when we were living in New York. He, he kicked me with steel toe cap boots repeatedly in my stomach." I said, the pain of the memories that were being brought back.

"I just don't know what to do, I mean I know he's done this to me, and he's done it before and probably will again, but he's the only family I've got." I said, I was feeling slightly scared, now that I'd told someone something must be done, and then I'd have no one.

"I guess I'm just scared Carlisle, I mean I just feel that if I spoke to someone about this then I might be taken away from him, from Forks, from Alice." I said looking down at myself.

"Hey" a soft voice said from the doorway. I turned around to see Alice at the door with some food.

"Hey" I replied, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of me, so that I was in between Alice and Carlisle.

"I couldn't help but over hear" she said softly, placing the food on the bedside table and taking my hand in hers. I looked down at our fingers as they entwined themselves. She leaned towards me and kissed my bruised cheek gently.

"Don't worry about a thing Jasper, we'll sort everything out, your old enough to take care of yourself, and if it makes things easier for you, you can stay with us for as long as you want." Carlisle said to me.

"I couldn't, you've already done this much for me…" I started.

"Yes you can, we're happy to help. You've made Alice so happy, and I know that if something worse was to happen to you she would never forgive herself. And I don't like seeing people hurt." Carlisle said. Placing his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me.

"Now, I'll give you two some privacy." he said standing up and walking to the door, he turned to give us both a warm smile before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

"Your dad is far too kind." I said to Alice as I removed my hand from hers and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"He's always been like that, he does everything he can to help people. That's why he became a doctor, to help." she said resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling up to me.


	5. Tour Time

Me and Alice laid on the bed cuddling up to one another after I'd eaten some food. We sat there in silence just enjoying each others company.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Esme said as she opened the door slowly after knocking. Alice smiled and nodded to her mother.

"So Jasper, how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"A little better thank you, I cant thank you enough for letting me stay here until I'm able to go home." I said smiling at her, I felt Alice stiffen slightly at my side.

"Jazz, you can go back." she said worryingly. I just looked at her with a confused expression.

"She's right Jasper, god only knows what might happen, now the whole family have had a quick chat and we've all agreed that you can live here with us." Esme said looking down at me and Alice, my eyes soon left Alice and fell on Esme.

"Esme your very kind, but I don't think you would want me to live here with you. I already feel like I've intruded enough in your life." I said, Esme just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jasper, there is no intrusion. We insist you stay here, where else would you go, you cant go back to live with your step father." Esme said trying to reason with me.

"She's right, if you go back he's bound to try something again, but you could end up worse. If he's capable of doing this to you Jasper, he's able to do something worse." Alice said clinging to my arm, I looked into her pleading eyes and sighed heavily.

"I just don't want to be a pain." I said to her, Alice took my hand in hers and leaned foreword and kissed me quickly.

"Jazz, I cant loose you, I just found you." she said I could almost feel her sadness. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me to calm her down. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them and looking up at Esme.

"If your absolutely sure you want me here" I said to her, making sure that she was certain about me being here.

"Jasper, I would gladly welcome you with opening arms any day." she said smiling at me, I just smiled warmly at her.

"Ok, but if you change your mind all you have to do is say." I said looking up at her, Alice's head shot up from my shoulder.

"So, you'll stay?" Alice asked me, I just nodded.

"I will." I answered, Alice almost jumped on me and kissed me passionately. When she did pull away, she leaned her close to my ear.

" I love you, Jasper." she whispered softly, leaving me with goose bumps, I leaned forward so that our lips were almost touching.

"I love you too, Alice." I whispered back and then kissed her gently. We pulled away from each other and then realised that Esme was still in the room with us, we looked up towards her and smiled shyly at her.

"I think what Alice is trying to say is, welcome to the family Jasper." Esme said leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

"And since you look so comfy, you can have this room, its one of our many spare rooms." she said happily, and that's when I realized that I'd never actually seen the house apart from this room.

"Are you able to get up at all?" Alice asked me.

"Well, my legs certainly feel fine enough to me." I replied, my legs seemed to be the only part of me that wasn't badly injured.

"If you want, I could ask Edward if he has some spare clothes that you could borrow, and I could give you a tour of the house." Alice said sitting up slightly. I smiled at her loving eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said, she smiled brightly at me and kissed my cheek before jumping off the bed and almost dancing out the room.

Esme sat down on the end of the bed and placed her hand on mine.

"When your feeling much better, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle said that they would take you to go and get all your things so that you can move in." she said happily.

"Thank you again Esme, I cant say how much this means to me." I was truly grateful of the fact that all of them wanted me to live with them and wanted to take me away from my terrible life with my step father.

"Think nothing of it dear, we are all very happy to have you here, especially Alice." Esme said laughing lightly at the last part.

"Yes, she does seem extremely happy doesn't she." I said chuckling softly.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. To be honest I was feeling slightly sad that she was the only one out of all my children who hadn't found her true love yet. Edward has Bella, and Emmett has Rosalie, she always said that she was fine with being the only single one left, but it broke my heart sometimes as she'd always fall to pieces when no one was around." Esme explain looking slightly sad, but then her expression changed to happy again.

"And then she met you Jasper, and now she is complete, I know how much you mean to her and I can see that she means a lot to you as well." Esme stated.

"She does, she means everything to me. Before I met Alice I was really depressed, I couldn't stand the thought of going through another day. And when I first saw her, I knew that she was the woman of my dreams, the angel that was going to lead me to heaven." I admitted to her openly, I wasn't ashamed of explaining how much I truly love Alice.

I didn't care what people would say, I was in love and nothing will ever change that. Me and Alice we're meant for each other, its practically written in the stars above.

"Your such a sweet guy Jasper, and I can only wish you two a live full of happiness." Esme said as she patted my hand and stood, she gave me another warm loving smile before exiting the room.

Whilst I was alone in what was now my new room, I looked around and took in my surroundings properly. The room was quite big actually, with four large windows that had a lovely view of the woodland area that was behind the house. The walls were white with not much decoration, but to be fair it made the room look much bigger. There was a pine wardrobe that was very modern. And a large plant in the corner of the room.

In the other corner of the room, there was a desk which matched the wardrobe and the bedside table. There was a white desk chair that was pushed under the desk, and a comfy looking armchair that was near the plant. The carpet was a cream colour that went very well with the walls and furniture.

I almost didn't hear Alice enter the room again, I smiled at her as she walked over to me. I sat up more, it hurt a little but not as much as it use to.

"Edward found some clothes that would be comfy enough for you to wear so that they didn't effect your wounds." Alice said softly placing the clothes on the end of the bed.

She then helped me get out of bed fully, I was a little wobbly on my feet, but that was mainly from lack of use. Edward had lent me a pair of black cotton slacks and a white silk shirt. Alice helped me get the slacks on as I struggled to bend down and pull them up, she then helped me pull the shirt over my shoulders. I slowly buttoned up the shirt and then ran my hand through my hair.

"Feels a bit weird wearing clothes, I've been laid in bed for so long." I said laughing lightly. Alice took my hand and we slowly made our way out into the hallway to start the tour of the house.

We walked along the hallway and Alice pointed out to me where the three bathrooms were and where everyone's bedrooms, which we didn't go into. We made our way to the stairs, taking our time since I still hadn't got use to walking around yet, and the stairs seemed to be quiet a bit painful. When we did reach the bottom of the stairs I looked at the massive room that we were standing in. The room was completely white, apart from the windows which took up most of the walls.

There was a wide flat screen TV on the wall, with two large white sofas, and three large armchairs with a glass coffee table in front of them all. There was also a black grand piano closest to the large windows and a back door that lead into the back garden.

"This is the living room." Alice said as I stared in wonder.

"This is incredible." I said, I was going to walk around to take a better look at things, but my lack of balance didn't allow me to go very far. Alice was at my side helping me keep on my feet, and we then made our way to the kitchen.

We walked in to find Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie all stranded around in different parts of the kitchen.

"Hey, you up and about." Rosalie said from next to Emmett.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it." I chuckled, Alice helped me into a seat at the breakfast bar, I winced at the pain that hit my ribs when I was sat down. Alice's hands lingered near me and she looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." I said reassuring her, Alice just sat down next to me.

"So how are you feeling?" Edward asked me as he pasted me a glass of water.

"Better, thank you." I replied smiling at him and then took a swig of my drink. Carlisle soon walked into the kitchen.

"Jasper, I'm not at work tomorrow but I thought that you and I could go and get some x-rays done just to make sure everything's fine." he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah sure" I said, it would be a relief to know that all my bones were ok.

"Great, and we'll have another good look at your cuts just in case they do need stitches." he said smiling at me. And then he went to get himself a cup of coffee, and handed Alice a cup as well.

"So, when are we picking up Jasper's stuff?" Emmett asked Carlisle, everyone turned to him awaiting his answer.

"Well if Jaspers up to it, I though Tuesday morning would be a good time, you and Edward could have the morning off and then go to school once we were finished." Carlisle said looking over towards Emmett.

"Cool" Emmett responded.

"Do you want to borrow my truck?" Bella asked.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Emmett asked with Edward holding back a laugh.

"Actually, we might need it. I've got a my motorbike." I said before taking another swig of my water.

"Ok then, Edward and Emmett can take Bella's truck to Jaspers whilst me and him follow you in your jeep, and then when the bike is unloaded the two of you can drive it to school for Bella." Carlisle said.

"I'll pick you up on my way to school." Alice said to Bella, and Bella just smiled warmly at Alice.

"So that's it, Jasper officially moves in on Tuesday morning." Edward stated, it was still a little strange to think of myself living here, but at least I would have Alice down the hall.


	6. So Sweet

That night, we all said goodbye to Rosalie and Bella, as Edward and Emmett were about to take them home. After that Alice helped me back up to my new room. We walked slowly down the hallway, with Alice's hand in mine.

Once we were in my room I walked over to the bedside table and took a few of my tablets.

"Do you want a hand getting ready for bed, or are you ok?" Alice asked me shyly, I turned and smiled down at her.

"I think it would be best if you gave me a hand, I don't really trust my balance just yet." I chuckled as I slowly started to undo the buttons of my shirt. I looked up to see Alice watching me intently.

Once all the buttons were undone, I attempted to pull the sleeves down my arms, and that's when I needed Alice's help. I managed to catch a small gash that was on my upper arm.

"Ow" I muttered.

"You ok?" Alice asked me as she moved closer to me.

"Yeah, just caught a cut." I muttered, trying to make nothing of it. Alice helped me get the rest of my shirt off, and then she reached up and kissed the cut that I caught.

We then both got to work on getting my slacks off, my balance failing greatly. Once they were finally off I managed again to loose my balance, Alice attempted to catch me but unfortunately I took her down with me.

Luckily for us the bed was there to break our fall.

"Ok, that hurt a little." I muttered as I winced at the pain, I managed to land on top of Alice, but I also landed on my hand, which was still sore from the gash that had been bandaged up. Pain also ran through my chest.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me as I tried to get over the small amount of pain that came rather quickly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." after saying this I then realized that I was still laying on top of Alice. I looked down at Alice, as we both realized our currant position, I Must have been blushing like crazy as I felt my cheeks burn up.

Alice just laughed softly before leaning up and kissing me tenderly. I kissed her back happily. Once we parted I gently sat up on the bed and Alice soon followed, she rested her hand on my damaged one.

We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Jazz" she whispered, her eyes were shut, as she kissed my neck quickly.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered in her ear as she nuzzled her head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. The only part of my body that didn't hurt.

We sat like this for a while in silence, before she pulled her head away from my neck to look at the clock.

"I should probably go to bed, school for me tomorrow." she said sighing heavily, she was reluctant to leave, and I was reluctant to let her go. Before she did get up she kissed me deeply and passionately. I parted my lips for her as she deepened the kiss even more, she moaned softly against my lips.

My head was spinning slightly, I loved having her lips against mine, it just felt so right. And it was.

We had to pull away from lack of oxygen unfortunately, Alice rested her forehead against mine and kissed the end of my nose, which made me smile.

"I'll see you after school." she muttered sadly.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" I asked her playfully, trying to cheer her up. She smirked at me and then pressed her lips against mine. Our kiss was short but amazingly wonderful.

"Good night, Jazz" she whispered as she got up from my lap, I clung to her hand never wanting to let go, but I knew I had to, she needed her sleep.

"Good night, Alice" I whispered back and kissed her hand before I let her go. I watched her walk out the room, she smiled lovingly at me before she closed the door behind her.

I moved slowly, and painfully into my bed and laid down. The pain started to ease once I was settled down, and I just closed my eyes and waited for the tablets to kick in.

When I awoke the next morning, the sound of birds singing filled my ears, I turned to look towards the window, which was open.

"Morning Jasper" I jumped slightly to find Carlisle at the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said apologizing to me.

"Its fine it's my fault, I didn't sleep well last night." I said as I sat up, I looked over to the clock 2:26pm.

"Are you ok?" He asked me looking slightly concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. What time are we going to the hospital?" I asked him sitting up in bed.

"Well I'm ready when you are really, if you want I could get you some breakfast." Carlisle said.

"Yeah thanks, that would be great, I'll just get up." Carlisle just smiled and walked out the room. I scrambled out of bed and found some clothes, once I was dressed I found my original clothes that I was in before, well before I came here.

I put my shoes on and rummaged through the pockets of my old bloodstained jeans and found my wallet, which I put inside the pocket of the trousers Edward had lent me.

I then made my way down to the kitchen, where I found Carlisle and Esme. Esme was flicking through the daily newspaper, and Carlisle had made me a few slices of toast and a cup of coffee.

Once I had finished my breakfast, me and Carlisle made our way to the hospital in his black Mercedes, which was very nice I must say. When we got to the hospital I followed Carlisle to the X-ray department, I was greeted by a male doctor who's name I didn't catch. We weren't in there very long, but the wait for my results was longer.

Whilst we waited for my results, Carlisle took me to go and get my cuts looked at. About six of my cuts, or should I say gashes, needed stitches. Having the stitches put in hurt a lot, but I managed through the pain. By the time I had been sorted out and had new bandages put on my x-ray results were ready.

Carlisle went to go fetch them whilst I put my shirt back on, he came back into the small room and put the x-rays on the screen.

"Well, there aren't any breaks, but they are obviously very badly bruised so I think just some rest and time will sort them out." Carlisle said smiling at me, I was very relieved that nothing was broken. I remember what it was like when my ribs where broken once, and I was in pain for almost three months.

"Shall we go then?" Carlisle asked me as I got up and we made our way to the exit. When we were near the doors I noticed a small shop near the reception desk, I took a good look at what was being sold in the shop. There was sweets, teddy bears, cards, drinks and flowers. Flowers.

"Go on ahead Carlisle I'll just be a moment." I said, he just looked towards the shop and then nodded, he walked out the doors to the car park.

I moved as quickly as I could into the small shop and looked at the different flowers that were on sale. I noticed a big bunch of bright pink roses, I'm sure Alice would like them, and I also saw a bunch of White roses so I picked both of them up and went to go pay for them.

Once I had paid, I left the shop and went outside. Carlisle was in his car right outside the door, I carefully got into the car, making sure not the damage the car, myself or the flowers.

"There nice." Carlisle said as we exited the car park and made our way back to the house.

"Yeah, I got Alice some, and some for Esme as well." I said, I felt like I should get the both of them something, since Esme had let me move in with them, and Alice, well because I love her. I noticed a pen next to me, so I grabbed the pen and wrote a small note on the tiny card that was attached to Alice's flowers.

The car ride was silent, but in a good way. We pulled into the drive and I noticed that Alice, Emmett and Edward were back from school. Me and Carlisle got out the car and made our way to the front door.

Everyone was in the living room chatting.

"Ah your back, how did it go?" Esme asked as she walked over to Carlisle and I.

"Good, no broken bones so that's good news." Carlisle said smiling to his wife.

"These are for you Esme." I said handing her the bunch of white roses.

"Oh thank you Jasper, their lovely." Esme said and she kissed my cheek and then went to go and put them in some water.

I then walked over to Alice, she looked up and smiled lovingly at me, I felt my heart almost melt.

"I got you these, I hope you like them." I said shyly holding out the pink roses towards her, she took them and smiled at them as I sat down on the sofa beside her.

"Jazz, your so sweet, their gorgeous, thank you." she said as she leaned towards me and kissed me sweetly.

"Aw, get a room." Emmett muttered from the armchair, Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I don't want to watch you two exchange saliva." Emmett said mockingly, Alice threw a cushion towards him, which he caught and threw back at her.

"Well Emmett, you and Rosalie don't seem to care who's watching the two of you." Edward muttered as he flicked through a music book.

I chuckled softly at their banter, this was something that I had missed out on since I was an only child.

"Read the card." I said to Alice, she looked at me with a curious look and then read the card. I looked over her shoulder as she read my note.

_Dear Alice, I hope you like your flowers. _

_Forever my love, your Jazz. Xxx. _

Alice looked up at me, her eyes full of love. I slowly leaned down to her and kissed her passionately, she parted her lips slightly to let me have full access. Her free hand reached up and cupped my cheek, whilst my arms snaked round her waist. I could feel Alice move closer to me of the sofa.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, me and Alice parted and looked over towards Emmett who sat there with a big grin on his face. Edward turned towards me.

"This is what your going to have to live with." He said laughing loudly.


	7. Missing Pieces

The next day I woke up early as we were going to pick all my stuff up from my old home. I was kind of nervous, just in case he was there what would I do, I was also looking foreword to getting rid of him once and for all, leaving what few but very painful memories I had in that place.

I met Edward and Emmett downstairs in the kitchen, they were chatting about the winter dance.

"So Jasper, are you taking Alice to the winter dance?" Edward asked me as I sat down.

"Well I haven't asked her yet, but I was going to ask her later on tonight once I was unpacked." I said as the two of them looked at me.

"I think its great that Alice has someone like you Jasper, she's been waiting so long for someone its almost painful to watch her get through life alone." Edward said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Well, Alice has always been someone to look on the bright side of life. But we could all tell that she wanted someone to be with her, there's only so much that family can do. She's been around couples for years now and she's always been the odd one out if you get me. Emmett and Rosalie started going out when they were freshmen and me and Bella started going out when she moved here at the beginning of us turning Juniors." Edward said as he leaned over the breakfast bar towards me.

At that point Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Ok lads, are we ready?" he asked smiling brightly. We all nodded. "Ok then, lets go." he finished, and we all made our way to our vehicles. Edward and Emmett set off in Bella truck, and me and Carlisle followed closely in Emmett's jeep.

It was a quick journey there as my house wasn't too far away. Once we got there I started feeling nervous, what if he was there, what would we do, what would I do?

We all got out of our vehicles and first we loaded my bike into the back of Bella's truck, well Emmett and Edward did, Carlisle said that I shouldn't help or I might aggravate my stitches.

Once the bike was loaded up, we all walked to the front door, it was closed but not locked. I opened the door quietly and slowly walked in, there was no signs of life in the house, in fact it looked as if no one had been in here for a few days.

We were all quiet as they followed me up stairs and into my room. Luckily I still had all my suitcases and boxes from when we first moved in.

We were as quick as we could be, Edward put all my CD's and Records into one box, Emmett took my laptop, stereo and guitar down to the jeep, whilst me and Carlisle packed all my clothes into my suitcases. When all my clothes were packed, Carlisle took them down to the jeep as well.

I picked up an empty box and started clearing my desk, taking everything out of the drawers and taking a small box out that was under my bed. Edward took down my posters for me and put them in the box as well, Emmett and Carlisle came back up to pick up the last few boxes and took them down to the truck, whilst Edward searched my room for anything that we may have missed, I went into the bathroom and collected anything that was mine.

Everything was packed and down in the truck and the jeep, me and Edward walked down the stairs and towards the door. I then noticed a picture on a table next to the phone, it was a picture of my mother, I grabbed my motorbike jacket and helmet and the picture and we set off to Emmett and Carlisle who were waiting patiently for us.

We made our way back to the house and started unloading everything, Emmett put my bike in the garage whilst me, Edward and Carlisle took my stuff up to my new room.

We put all the boxes down and went back down to the jeep to felt the rest of my stuff. It didn't take very long to get all my belongings into my room, and once everything was in Edward and Emmett said bye and made their way to school.

Carlisle then helped me to unpack, Carlisle put my clothes away in the wardrobe whilst I set up my stereo and my music collection. After all the major stuff was put away we started setting the few items I owned and found them new homes.

I placed the picture, the only picture, I had of my mother on my bedside table. I looked closely at the picture, the painful memories of here passing came flooding back to me. I shut my eyes tightly to force them back out of my mind, but nothing happened, they were more vivid than ever.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice caused me to open my eyes, I looked up at his worried face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me softly, I slowly nodded.

"Yes." I muttered, my voice sounded weak as I spoke that one word. I turned from the picture and sat on my bed, Carlisle watched me curiously for a while.

"Do you want me to help you finish off in here or are you alright?" he asked me.

"No it's ok, I can finish off. Thank you for everything, Carlisle." I thanked him, he just smiled warmly at me and then took his leave, I watched him close the door quietly and I placed my head in my hands and sighed heavily, my eyes started to burn.

I stayed in that same position for hours, as I let my tears calm down. I rubbed my eyes furiously attempting to get rid of any evidence of my sadness. I looked back at the picture, I picked it up from the table and held it in my hands, I could feel the tears return to the corners of my eyes.

I was brought out of my thoughts quickly when there was a soft knock on my door. It opened slightly and Alice popped her head round.

"Is it ok to come in?" she asked me, I rubbed my eyes again, they burned from the friction of my bandaged hand.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" she asked me softly as she closed the door and walked over to me, she sat down close next to me on my bed. I could feel her eyes on me, and then they went onto the picture frame that was held in my hands. Alice must of picked up who it was in the picture as she wrapped her arms around me and brought my head down to her shoulder.

The smell of her fragrance helped me calm down, she smelled like fresh spring flowers, it was intoxicatingly good.

"I miss her Alice." I muttered shakily as I looked back down at the picture. I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable as she wanted to ask me a question, but I wanted to tell her, some how I knew it would make it feel a little less painful if I talked about it.

"She was murdered Alice, brutally murdered." I whispered answering her unspoken question. I handed her the picture so that she could take a closer look.

"She was raped then murdered, I remember the police telling me what happened. I was twelve, and I remember my step father showing me no signs of pity. I remember his words to me. He, he told me to accept what had happened and get over it." I could feel my blood begin to boil as I finished, the anger that filled my body was intense.

I felt like I needed to hit something, my fists had balled up so tight that the bandage that were wrapped around my hand began to rip slightly, my nails dug into the healed gash that was on my palm, forcing the new skin to break and send blood flowing through the bandage and run through my knuckles.

I felt no pain, just rage. My jaw was clenched and my eyes were shut tightly, my forehead had creased and forced the stitches to pull, and rip at one end. I could feel the warmth of my blood start to trickle down the side of my face.

"Jazz." Alice said soothingly, I felt her hand rest on top of my damaged one, my eyes opened slowly to look at her hand on mine. My fists loosened and the rage was replaced almost instantly with the pain from my hand and my forehead. Alice moved so that she was knelt down in front of me, she put the picture frame back onto the small table and looked up at me, I looked into her dreamy eyes.

"Jazz, talk to me, it will help." she said softly, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ever since she died, I've always felt that there was a missing piece of my life. When she was alive she was the only one who looked after me, who cared about me, and loved me." I muttered sadly. I felt Alice's hand touch my cheek gently.

"I've never felt happiness after she died, I felt so lost, so depressed. It took a lot to make it through anything, just the thought of living through another day feeling this miserable made feel like I was dieing slowly and painfully inside." I opened my eyes and looked at Alice as she listened to me carefully.

"But now everything's changed." I said softly as I took her hand with my good one.

"In what way?" she asked me as she looked at our hands joined together.

"Because I have you, your joy and love has pulled me back together. Now I have a reason to live, and that reason is to spend every possible second of it with you. I love you so much, it takes all the pain away. You've made me into someone who I've dreamed of becoming my entire life, a man who's happy, who's in love with a wonderfully beautiful woman." Alice looked up at me once I was finished speaking, she looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

She caught me off guard when she stood up to my level and kissed me passionately. I fell back onto the bed with my arms wrapped around her body pressing her against mine firmly, it hurt to have a bit of pressure pushed up against my bruises, but it was worth it. The pain eventually went and I rolled Alice over so that I was on top of her.

Our lips were still locked together in a heated loving kiss.

My hands went to her waist instantly and slowly made their way up her shirt. I was a little hesitant just in case she didn't want me to keep my hands moving, but instead her hands pulled me against her more.

We parted to catch our breath, but we soon locked lips again. My hands moved from under her shirt and back to her waist, I moved them down the sides of her hips and slowly along her thighs. Alice moaned softly into our kiss as I deepened it more.

I pulled away slightly as I tasted blood on the side of my upper lip. I instinctively moved my hand up to my face to see where the blood had come from. My fingers ran across my forehead, I winced in pain as I remembered my stitches.

I rolled off of Alice and sat up, she was soon sat up at my side. She got off the bed and went to a small first aid box that Carlisle had left in my room for emergency's. Alice sat back down on the bed with the first aid box on her lap.

"Here, let me sort that out." she said softly, so I let her. She gently wiped away the blood off my face, I couldn't help but watch her face as she focused on my cut.

Alice then grabbed a square piece of white material out of the box, and some surgical tape. I could feel her fingers gently add pressure onto my skin as she placed a small bandage over my stitches.

When her hands started to pull away I moved my head towards hers and caught her lips with mine. I pulled away to see her eyes closed and a smile on her lushes lips.

I smiled as I watched her open her eyes, she then took my hand and removed the bandage. I watched her intently whilst she cleaned my blood stained hand and put on a fresh bandage.

"There, all better." she whispered softly, I cupped her cheek and pulled her towards me. I closed the small gap between us as our lips met again. Alice pushed me down onto the mattress and deepened the kiss, I felt like I was in heaven.

Her body was pressed up against mine, which made it hard to control myself. Her lips moved from mine and started leaving tender kisses against my neck. I couldn't help the small moan of pleasure that escaped my lips.

Alice stopped and lifted her head up to look at the clock, time seemed to of escaped us as it was almost 10 o'clock. Alice sighed deeply and sat up, I also sat up by her side.

"I best go, school and all." she muttered sadly, I hated the fact that she had to go. But I didn't want to be the reason she looses out on sleep.

"Do you know when you'll be back at school?" Alice asked me.

"Carlisle said that I should be fine to go back next week." I answered her softly and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Alice, you know there's that winter dance?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me?" I asked her nervously, she lifted her head up from my shoulder.

"I would love to go with you Jazz." she replied and gave me a quick peck on my lips. I pulled her back when she was pulling away from me slightly, and pressed my lips against hers softly. When I did pull away she looked at me.

"I need to go to bed now Jazz." she said, humour running through her voice.

"There's a bed right here." I stated, matching her tone of voice, she laughed softly.

"I think my bed would be better, if I stayed in here with you I wouldn't get much sleep would I." she said nudging me lightly.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her mockingly, before wrapping both my arms around her body and pulling her onto my lap.

"It is if I'm tired." she said looking away from me.

"And what if your not tired?" I asked her, she looked back at me and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Then there would be no problem." she muttered, smiling softly and then kissed my nose playfully.

"Do you think you will be tired Friday night?" I asked her as I kissed her neck whilst waiting for her reply.

"Hmm, let me think. I think I'd have plenty of energy for you Jazz." she whispered softly into my ear, I growled playfully and she giggled lightly.

"So will you spend Friday night with me?" she raised her eyebrow at my question.

"Defiantly" she whispered before kissing me again.


	8. Nightmares and Dreams

Friday night came quickly, since I slept most of the time away with the help of my pain killers. I waited Patiently for Alice in my room, I looked at the clock to see what time it was, 10:18pm. It was late, but not too late. I sat on my bed in a pair of black sleeping trousers, I would of put a shirt on but all the shirts I use to sleep in are tight and have to be pulled over my head, which was almost impossible to do with my damaged shoulder.

Alice soon came into my room and shut the door behind her, she was wearing a baby pink tank top and black shorts. She danced over to the bed and jumped onto it landing next to me.

She was smiling brightly at me, but she had a mischievous look in her eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her in question, and her smile soon turned into a smirk. She pretty much tackled me to the mattress, and lightly pinning me down playfully.

I then noticed that she was straddling me, she seemed to fit almost perfectly to my body. I looked at our position.

"What?" Alice asked me softly, my eyes soon went to her amused face.

"I was just thinking that if someone was to walk in now, they might get the wrong idea." I said chuckling lightly, and Alice looked down at us and the laughed softly herself.

"Oh well." she muttered before lowering herself down and kissing me gently. Her hands ran all over my chest, leaving a warm sparkling feeling on my skin. My hands rested on her hips and then slowly made their way up her back.

I rolled us over gently, keeping our lips locked. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and she gladly parted her lips for me. Whilst I deepened our kiss, Alice's hands moved to the back of my head, I felt her fingers curl up around my blonde hair.

My hands went under her top slightly, and she moaned lightly as my hands made contact with her warm soft skin. I pulled away slightly so that we could breathe again.

"Jazz." Alice whispered softly before she pulled me back down to her lips, I felt her arch her back so that her chest was pressed firmly against mine. It was my turn to moan as she did this, I could then feel her smile into our kiss as she heard me moan in pleasure.

Once again we had to pull away to breathe, I then kissed along her jaw line and then across her neck. Alice gasped slightly as I gently sucked her skin, that might leave a mark but she was enjoying it so I don't think she'd mind. My lips travelled down her neck and along her collarbone, I hesitated slightly as I reached the part of her chest that wasn't covered by her top. I gently kissed her skin, I could hear her breathing become more heavy.

I lifted my head up so that I could kiss along her jaw line again, Alice moved her head and started kissing my neck. It felt so good to feel her lips against my skin, her teeth gently grazed my skin as she sucked on my neck, leaving me with a mark. Her lips kept travelling down, she squirmed slightly underneath me as she kissed my chest. She gently kissed where my bruises were and then she made her way back up to my lips.

Her hands moved from the back of my head and rested on my upper arms, where she gently pulled me closer to her. Our hips rubbed gently as I moved closer to her, and I couldn't control the moan that escaped my throat as we did this.

It must be our teenage hormones kicking in as feeling that small amount of friction between our hips caused me to moan again a little loudly, and caused Alice to wrap one of her legs around mine causing the same friction to happen again. This time I wasn't the only one to moan at the feeling, Alice let out a softer moan than mine but it made me kiss her even more passionately.

Alice responded greatly as she arched her back more and moved her hands down to the small of my back, and added a small amount of pressure causing me to rub against her again. I placed my hands on either side on her on the mattress and pulled myself up slightly, but having the weight of my body on my arms caused my bad shoulder to give way.

I fell down beside Alice my head landed on the pillow, I winced and hissed at the pain that was sent through my shoulder. It wasn't broken but it was badly bruised and had a large deep gash that had been stitched over most of the bruising.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me with a slightly panicked voice.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't of put so much pressure on it." I muttered through my clenched teeth, it hurt a lot but I did my best to focus on something else other than the pain. I rolled onto my back so that I was laying next to Alice, my good hand pressed against my shoulder trying to sooth the pain.

After a short while the pain started to ease, I removed my hand and looked over at Alice, who was laid on her side watching me with concerned eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she lent down and pressed a light kiss against my injured shoulder. Her kiss helped the burning pain seized and was replaced by a warm relief. Alice then lent down and kissed me tenderly, she avoided touching my shoulder so that she didn't hurt it.

It was dark, the rain felt cold as it poured heavily on my face. The police walked me into a large building out of the rain and into a white hallway. We walked slowly down the long corridor, this placed seemed so familiar. The two police men looked familiar to me as well, they led me into a white dull room, there was a table with a white cloth over it, something was underneath the cloth. They led me over to the table where a doctor stood beside it, this reminded me too much of what happened when my mother died.

The police men were talking to me, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but somehow I understood their words, and it struck pain to my heart. I walked over to the table slowly, once I was stood next to it, the doctor lifted the cloth up and revealed what was underneath it. I looked at the doctor before I looked down, this time I heard what he said.

"I'm so sorry." he said softly and sadly, I looked down at the body that had been revealed before me. The pain of my heart shattering inside my chest was excruciating, looking at her cold lifeless body, Alice.

"No!" I screamed as my eyes shot open, my chest was heaving from my heavy panting. I could feel my body was covered in a cold sweat.

"Jazz?" I turned my head to my left quickly and saw Alice's worried face looking at me, her arm was draped over my chest and my hand went straight to her skin to make sure she was really there. Once I felt the warmth and softness of her skin my head fell back down onto the pillow.

"Just a bad dream." I muttered as I rested my hand over my eyes.

"You ok, honey?" Alice asked me softly as her hand rubbed my cheek gently.

"Yeah, it just felt so real." I answered wincing slightly as the pain from my nightmare returned. I moved my hand away from my face and opened my eyes, Alice was only about an inch away from my face, and she leaned down and pressed her lips against mine tenderly.

Having her lips against mine made my heart rate slow down back to its normal speed. I could feel my body relax more and my mind was quickly taken off of my nightmare and now only on Alice. She pulled away and looked down at me, I smiled up at her and pulled her back down to me. We fell asleep moments later in each others arms, I dreamt of Alice but in a way that was good. Me and her, just the two of us holding each other.

The next morning I woke up, to find Alice was not next to me. I looked around the room, she wasn't there, where was she. I got up as quick as I could, causing me great pain.

I managed to get out of bed, I went over to my wardrobe and found a dark blue shirt and black jeans, I put my shoes on and walked towards the bathroom.

On my way out of the bathroom I bumped into Emmett.

"Oh sorry Jasper, you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah thanks you?"

"Yeah not to bad." he said smiling brightly.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked him, I still hadn't found her.

"No, oh that reminds me, I wanted to ask you something if that's ok?" he said leaning against the wall slightly.

"Yeah go ahead." I said, he looked around to see if anyone was near us.

"Well I wanted to ask you about you and Alice." he said in a low voice, in case anyone heard our conversation.

I nodded for him to go on.

"I wanted to know if you have, you know." he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, we haven't." I said, he didn't seem relived but he just nodded.

"The reason why I'm asking is because she is my little sister and as the older brother it is my job to make sure that she's being safe." he said looking a little proud of his job.

"Well she is, and we haven't done anything that would put her at any risk." I said reassuring him.

"But I'm sure it wont be long before you two do, you know." he said winking at me.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I don't want to push her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I love her so much and I don't want to make her feel like she has to do anything like that. And besides if its going to happen it will, I mean you cant really plan this sort of stuff." I said feeling really uncomfortable talking to Emmett about this.

"I know man, I know. But believe me if you two are as crazy about each other as I think you are then it will happen soon, I mean me and Rose weren't even together for a month before we did it, and we're still going strong. Anyway I wanted to give you these." Emmett said pulling out a small box out of his pocket.

I looked down at the box and I looked back up at him, ok now I felt even more uncomfortable. I didn't really know what to say.

"Hey, I just want you guys to be safe, plus you said it yourself you cant plan these sort of things, but its nice to be prepared." he said and nudged my good shoulder lightly.

"Umm, thanks." I said still feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing, but I guess he was right.

"No probs, anyway need to pee so I'll see you later." he said and then went into the bathroom. I stood in the hall for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just happened, I shook my head slightly and then made my way back to my room.

I walked in and there was Alice, sat on my bed, she was wearing a tight light pink top and a short pink and black shirt. I forced my eyes back to her face when I realized I was looking far too closely at her clothes, which clung to her body very well.

She giggled slightly, she must have saw me staring at her outfit. She stood up from the bed and walked over to me. Alice leaned up and kissed me passionately and then pulled away.

"What you got there?" she said looking at my hand. Oh yeah I still had the box.

"Uh, a present to us from Emmett." I said handing her the box, she laughed in disbelief.

"Trust Emmett, well his brain is in his pants." Alice said shacking her head slightly. I chuckled and she handed me back the box.

"I think I'll put them out of sight so your parents don't see them." I said lightly.

"Good idea, I mean I know that they don't mind us sleeping in the same bed, but if they didn't raise a few questions if they thought we were doing _that_ then something's wrong." she said laughing a little.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" I felt a need to change the topic slightly, I didn't know why but I felt like I should.

"Sure." Alice said sitting back down on the bed, I sat down beside her and she took my hand in hers.

"If Emmett and Edward are older than you, how come your all in the same year?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Edward was born at the beginning of November, and I was Born the following August, so we were enrolled in the same year, and Emmett, well he's a year older than me and Edward, but he was kept back a year, so this is his second year of being a senior." Alice explained, that made sense.

"Ok." I said and wrapped my arm around her, I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head lightly.


	9. Sleeping With Heaven, Dreaming of Hell

Its been two whole weeks since I moved in with the Cullen's, I've had my stitches taken out, all my bruises are pretty much gone, all my cuts are healed but have left plenty of scars, and tonight it's mine and Alice first official date. And I'm nervous. Even though we were double dating with Edward and Bella, I was still nervous, I'd never been on a date in my whole life.

I stood in front of my wardrobe looking at all my clothes, what should I wear? I'd been thinking about this for almost an hour, and I still didn't have a clue. Maybe I was worrying a little too much about this we were only going to the movies. So something comfortable I think. Good thing about a Friday night was that we could be out as long as we wanted.

I decided on a pair of black jeans that Alice said made my ass look good, a blood red silk shirt, black shoes and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket and left my room and walked down the hall towards Alice's room.

I stood in front of her door, sorted the collar of my shirt out and knocked lightly on her door. There was a brief pause and the she answered, the door opened and there she stood. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white short sleeved shirt, with a black tight cardigan over the top.

I realized my mouth had dropped open slightly, I forced my jaw shut and looked at her amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just like the fact that I can make your mouth drop like that." she said giggling and the kissed me softly.

"Shall we go?" I asked her and offered her my arm, which she took and then we walked down the hall and down the stairs where Edward was waiting for us. He was stood looking at his watch, his head soon turned to us as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked us both, we just nodded and followed him to his car. Me and Alice got into the back of Edwards Volvo and we set off to go and pick Bella up. The journey to Bella's wasn't very long, Edward had the radio on at a low volume. Alice was sat as close as she could be to me, she rested her head against my shoulder and gently kissed my neck.

Once we got to Bella's we waited outside her house for a minuet or two whilst we waited for her to exit her house, I noticed a police car in the drive way next to Bella's truck.

Alice must have seen me eyeing up the car.

"Bella's dad is chief of police" she muttered softly, Bella soon got in the car and then we made our way to Port Angelis. The ride there was fairly funny as Bella talked about gym class and how she tripped over twice, and then tripped Mike Newton up. Bella only found the last part funny, but me, Alice and Edward were in stitches about her tripping up.

Having Bella tell us about her clumsy moments in gym made the journey pass even quicker. Edward parked up outside the movies and he and Bella got out, followed by me and Alice.

We got our tickets for a film that we all settled for, a romance comedy thing. I didn't care what we watched really as long as Alice sat next to me everything would be great.

We all went to the back seats so that we had more room, me and Alice sat in the corner, with Bella and Edward sat next to Alice. The film obviously wasn't that popular as the theatre didn't have that many people in. I draped my arm around Alice's shoulders as soon as the lights went out.

Alice moved a little closer to me and rested her head against my shoulder, I glanced over at Edward and Bella, who were cuddled up to one another as well.

About half way through the film, Alice's hand moved onto my leg closest to her. I kept my eyes on the screen, but my heart was beating faster and faster, as Alice's hand gently moved up and stopped on my upper thigh. I tried to pay more attention to the film but all I could think about was Alice's hand, which was slowly massaging my thigh.

God that felt good, my eyes almost rolled back in my head. I decided to move my arms from around her shoulders to her waist, I then gently slid my hand up the back of her shirt and gently rubbed her soft skin.

Alice looked up at me and kissed my cheek, I looked down at her, she was smiling brightly at me. We both turned back to the screen to try and watch the rest of the film, which wasn't far from over. I leaned my head down towards Alice's ear.

"Are you going to be sleeping in my room tonight?" I whispered in her ear, she turned and smiled mischievously at me. I took that as a yes.

When the film did finally finish, we all quickly left and got into Edward's car. I gave Alice my jacket as it had turned a little cold out and I didn't want her to freeze, my jacket looked massive on her tiny body, but she looked so cute I couldn't help but smile.

Me and Alice were curled up in the back seat together, with Alice kissing my neck every now and then. We dropped Bella off first and then headed back to the house.

Once we got back, me and Alice got out the car whilst Edward put the car back in the garage. Me and Alice went inside we quickly went up stairs to my room and shut ourselves in. Alice practically jumped on me and kissed me furiously, I carried her over to the bed and laid her down and laid next to her, keeping our lips locked.

Alice's hands went from around my neck and to my chest, where she undid all the buttons to my shirt. We got rid of my shirt and threw it on the floor and kicked off our shoes. My hands were attached to Alice's hips, we parted for air and Alice took off her cardigan and threw it on the floor with my shirt.

Our lips were soon attached again, with Alice's hands on my back. We rolled over so she was on top of me, Alice pressed her body against mine firmly. I moaned softly as her tongue caressed the roof of my mouth. We pulled away again, I looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you." Alice muttered softly before she sat up, I watched her for a moment as she straddled me. I then sat up as well, we were now eye level. I moved my hand up to her face and gently brushed away a strand of her short hair out of her eyes. I felt a little weird inside, like my heart was skipping a few beats and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Alice, I love you so much. And I know you love me, but don't feel like you have to prove yourself to me by…" she cut me off my placing a finger against my lips.

"Jazz, I'm so in love with you, I'm ready to show you all my love. Don't feel like your forcing me into anything, I want this, I want to be with you." Alice almost whispered to me.

"I want this too, I want you so much. If your absolutely sure you want to do this." I matched her whisper, she pressed her lips against mine lovingly and then pulled away.

"I'm absolutely positive." she muttered, smiling at me. I moved my hands to her stomach and let my fingers undo the first few buttons of her shirt.

"If you change your mind, I wont be offended. You just let me know if you want me to stop." I muttered softly to her, she placed her hands on top of mine and guided my hands to the next set of buttons on her shirt.

She smiled warmly at me and pressed her forehead against mine. Her hands helping me undo all the buttons of her shirt.

"I don't ever want you to stop loving me Jazz." she whispered to me before kissing me tenderly. My hands shyly moved up her chest and to her shoulders, where I slowly removed her shirt, which soon joined mine on the floor.

Alice's hands went to her skirt and unzipped it, I gently rolled her over and helped her remove it from her hips. Her hands then went to my jeans, she slowly unzipped my pants and between the two of us got them off.

It felt good to not have my jeans on, since the swelling in my boxers was making them uncomfortable. We parted for air and looked into each others eyes, I only saw love and happiness, no signs of unease or doubt. I slowly kissed her softly and passionately, my hands moved to her back, where my fingers unhooked her bra. My hands went to her shoulders slowly and carefully moved the straps down her arms.

Alice moved her arms to help me remove her bra fully, our bare chests rubbed against each others softly. Our bodies fit perfectly together.

The swelling in my boxers was almost painful, but kissing Alice made the pain pretty much disappear. My hands travelled down to her waist, my thumbs wrapped round the elastic of her panties and shyly brought them down. Alice's hands ran slowly down my chest making me shudder slightly out of pleasure.

Her hands then went to my boxers and she slowly started to remove them. Once her panties were gone my right hand moved towards my bedside table, where I went into the top draw and opened the box that Emmett had given me. I took out one of the silver square packets and opened it. Me and Alice pulled away to catch our breath again, and also to see what I was doing, since I had never done this before. Once the condom was on, my lips soon went back to Alice, I pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" I whispered

She nodded " I'm sure" she whispered back, and parted her legs slightly. I gently and slowly thrust into her, she gasped and I froze. The pain must have ended pretty quickly as she soon leant up and kissed me, telling me to continue. I pulled out of her slowly and then entered her again. Alice's soft gasps turned into soft moans, I couldn't help but moan myself as I steadied my pace, keeping my thrusts slow and gently.

My breathing became heavy, and so did Alice's. I kissed her tenderly as I kept my thrusts going, Alice's hands went to the back of my head, her fingers curling into my hair and deepening our kiss.

I quickened up my pace a little bit, still being as gently as I could be, but making my thrusts quicker. Alice responded greatly as she moaned into our kiss, I pulled away so we could catch our breath. Our breathing was rapid and uneven, Alice soon placed her lips on my neck and kissed me softly before gently sucking on my skin. I moaned her name in a husky voice.

I quickened my pace a little more. Alice bit her lip and moaned loudly.

"Jazz" she moaned a little loudly, her eyes shut. I pressed my lips against hers, she bit down on my bottom lips gently, I then felt her tighten around me as she reached her climax. As soon as she released so did I. My thrusts slowly came to a stop, and I gently rolled off of her and rested my head on the pillow.

Both of us were panting heavily. Alice rolled over and laid her head on my chest, my arms snaked round her body and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I wrapped the bed covers around the two of us to keep us warm. Alice moved her head up and kissed me passionately. I watched her fall asleep and I soon followed.

There I was stood in a black suit, outside a church. The sun was bright, the birds were singing loudly, I looked inside the church and saw the Cullen family waiting for us. Edward was stood near the front of the alter. Esme, Carlisle were sat down on the front row with Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward waved at me, then tapped his watch to let me know that we were running late. I stood patently outside for Alice, I'd never felt so happy in my whole life. I looked into the distance and saw a few black cars pull up near the centre of the cemetery, and saw more people gather round a tomb stone.

I thought nothing of it, and looked down at my watch, she should be here by know. I started worrying slightly, I lifted my head up and saw that the sun had gone. The birds had stopped and the clouds had formed, darkness filled the sky as the cold rain started to poor.

I turned and looked back inside the church, no one was there. I felt confused, I turned back to the funeral that was being taken place. I saw Edward, what was he doing there. I started walking over towards him, when I was almost there I saw Esme. She was crying, her head rested on Carlisle's shoulder, he looked miserable. Emmett had Rosalie in his arms crying hysterically, as did Edward with Bella.

I walked right up to them, but none of them noticed me, I looked down and saw the dark brown coffin that had been placed in the freshly dug hole. My eyes went to the tomb stone. My heart broke as I read those few words that had been carved into the marble.

'_In Loving Memory of Alice Cullen' _

Tears filled my eyes quickly and painfully, I collapsed to the wet muddy ground, tears streaming down my cold cheeks, I felt numb. All I felt was pain in my chest as my heart shattered and stabbed my lungs as I attempted to breath.

I lifted my head slightly to look back at the stone, to see if I had read it wrong, I wish I had, but I hadn't. I caught a glimpse of someone stood behind the stone a few yards back, my eyes focused of the figures, two of them. I saw Alice and, and _him. _My step father's arm was around her chest, pulling her to his body, his hand holding a knife to her throat.

I started to stand, his hand moved the sharp blade across her neck, her lifeless body falling to the ground. I couldn't breath.

I gasped loudly and painfully as my eyes shot open, filled with tears. I chocked for air desperately. I was shacking, I felt cold, my chest heaving as I filled my lungs with air as quickly as I could. I looked down and saw Alice laying there, a smile placed on her perfect face.

"Jesus" I whispered as I laid my head back down on the pillow, I waited for my shacking to stop. I gently sat up, moving Alice from my chest and placing her head on the pillow. I wrapped the covers round her body, she groaned slightly as my body left the bed, but she stayed asleep.

I grabbed my trousers and put them on, I walked over to the door and looked back at Alice and then left. The light in the hall burned my eyes slightly as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I washed my face with freezing cold water, to try and snap me out of my state. After a short while of trying to calm down, I made my way back to my room. I walked in and closed the door silently, Alice was still asleep. I walked over to my side of the bed and took my trousers off and go back into bed. Alice moved back to my body almost instantly as I wrapped the cover round the both of us.

I felt so tired, but I couldn't sleep, not after that. I ran my hand through Alice's soft short hair as she snuggled up to my chest again. I could feel her warm breath on my skin as she slept peacefully, I wrapped my arms around her again. I laid there for hours, not sleeping just listening to Alice's soft soothing breathing. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I'd been awake, but it didn't seem long until the sun came up. I liked watching the sun rise, it felt calming as the birds started waking and singing happy cheerful melodies.

But still I didn't sleep, I just waited, waited for Alice to wake and tell me everything was alright.


	10. Look After My Heart

The sun had been up for hours, my eyes burned slightly from my lack of sleep. My mind was racing, I wanted to forget that nightmare. I looked down at Alice who was gently breathing on my skin, her hand was rested on my stomach. I ran my hand gently through her soft hair, she was so perfect, just focusing on her made me forget about how tired I was.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I then felt Alice move slightly, I looked back down at her, her eyes were still shut but I could tell she was awake as she slowly started leaving butterfly kisses across my chest.

"Good morning" I muttered softly, Alice lifted her head up and smiled at me before leaning forward and kissing me passionately, I kissed her back with as much love I could give in a single kiss.

When she pulled away, she just smiled brightly at me.

"Morning Jazz." she whispered, I kissed her forehead and rolled onto my side to look at her better.

I rubbed my eyes as they still burned slightly.

"You ok Jazz? You look tired." Alice said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep that's all." once I answered I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked me, I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"I can tell." she said, her hand caressing my cheek and her thumb rubbing lightly under my eye softly.

"There just bad dreams." I muttered looking down at the mattress. I looked at her face, she still looked concerned.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I assured her.

"If your not worried then I'm not." she said smiling softly at me.

"But you look worried, you have your worry eyes. You look like a worried little puppy." I said softly smiling at her.

"Woof." she whispered to me, I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer to me.

"You don't need to worry Alice, I'm absolutely fine." I said trying to end the subject, she just nodded. We rested our heads on the pillow and looked deep into each others eyes.

"By the way, last night, wow." she said softly and kissed the end of my nose.

"I know, it was incredible. I can tell you liked it, you moaned my name very loudly." I said chuckling at the last part. Alice playfully hit my chest, I grabbed her wrist and leaned foreword and kissed her tenderly. Alice moaned softly into our kiss, and pulled away slightly.

She smiled at me and snuggled closer to my body, I rolled us over so that I was on top of her and started kissing down her neck. She giggled softly, I started kissing along her jaw line gently.

We disturbed at this point in time, as the door opened quickly. I rolled off Alice and looked towards the door, Alice quickly covered herself in the bed covers.

"Well look at you two." Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"Emmett, there's a thing called knocking, you might want to try it someday." Alice hissed at him.

"Don't blame me, mom and dad sent me up to see if you two were awake." he said still grinning at us. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Go." Alice said sternly to him.

"All right, all right I'm going. But before I do, I just wanted to ask if next time you could keep your voice down, Alice I could hear everything next door." Emmett said laughing loudly.

"Get out!" Alice said raising her voice a little, Emmett then quickly left. I fell back onto the mattress.

"Well, he's going to hang this over our heads until we die." Alice said, obviously not impressed, I was still trying to get over the embarrassment of having her brother walk in on us.

We sat there in silence for a while, Alice's hand grabbed my attention as she moved her hand down my stomach and to my thigh. I looked down at her and she smiled lovingly at me, I leaned back down to her and kissed her softly.

"Maybe we should get up." I suggested.

"Yeah." Alice muttered. We got up and got dressed quickly, I quickly wrapped my arms around her fully clothed body and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Hmm." Alice muttered. I looked down at her with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked her, she just smiled shyly at me.

"I seem to have left you a nice love bite." she said giggling slightly, I turned to look at the mirror I had next to my wardrobe and examined my neck. And there I saw a nice little red mark, it stood out very well on my pale skin.

"Huh, oh well its not like anything bad came from it." I said looking down at her amused face. I gave her a quick kiss and then we went downstairs to the others hand in hand.

We walking down the stairs into the living room to find Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Emmett smirked up at us as we walked over to the sofa.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice said as we sat down.

"Did I say anything?" Emmett asked mockingly at her.

"You were going to." Alice said looking at the TV, which was on showing the news. We didn't really pay much attention to it.

"Were going to Port Angelis in a bit, do you two want to come?" Rosalie asked us all.

"I'm going over to Bella's" Edward muttered from his chair, not taking his eyes away from his book.

Alice looked up at me, I just nodded to her.

"Yeah, we'll go with you." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Good, I need your opinion on this dress I saw for the winter dance. Jasper would you be able to take Emmett off my hands whilst we look?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said nodding to her, Emmett just smiled at me. That meant he was going to question me about last night, I could tell by that twinkle in his eye.

About an hour passed before we went to Port Angelis, the journey there was pretty quick, and quiet.

When we did get there, Alice and Rosalie went to the dress shop, so that left me with Emmett. He looked down at me and gave me a mischievous grin, oh god what was he going to ask.

"Do you mind if we go to a jewellery store?" I asked him, he just raised his eyebrow at me. He then nodded and we walked down the street to a small jewellers.

"So, how did last night go?" Emmett asked me laughing a little.

"Good, thank you." I didn't really know if I could talk to Emmett about it, after all he was Alice's older brother, but then again he did seem very eager to give me that little present.

We walked into the jewellers, it was fairly dark inside apart from the dime lights that shown off the jewellery in the glass cabinets, I walked up to one that had silver necklace's in and looked for something that would catch my eye.

"So, why are we in here?" Emmett asked me as he looked in the cabinet with me.

"I want to get Alice something. Do you think she'd like this one?" I asked pointing out a fairly small heart shaped pendant with a small diamond in the centre.

"Uh yeah, any reason for getting her something?" he asked me.

"Nope, no reason, just felt like getting her something." I answered honestly, it was true, there was no special occasion for the present, I just wanted to give her a token of my love. Something she could look at and always think of me.

"Ok." Emmett said and then he walked around the store.

I pondered for a moment, thinking what Alice would like. And then I saw it, a small flat silver heart on a thin silver chain, on the front of the heart was a rose that was carved into it, in the centre of the rose was a tiny little diamond.

"Excuse me" I said to the store clerk at the main desk, the man walked over to me with a soft smile on his face. He was fairly old and small, with old fashioned glasses on and a tweed jacket and a bow tie.

"Yes sir, how may I help?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"I'd like that necklace please." I said pointing out my chosen choice.

"Very nice." he said as he got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the glass door to the cabinet. I watched him carefully take the necklace from the display and carry it over to the front desk, I followed him eagerly and got my wallet out of my pocket.

"Is that everything young man?" he asked me.

"Would it be possible to have a small messaged engraved on the back?" I asked him.

"Certainly sir. If you would like to write your message on this piece of paper and I'll have it put on straight away. Do you mind waiting?" he asked me handing me a small slip of paper and a pen.

"No not at all." I said and wrote my note on the paper.

I wrote.

_Alice, _

_my heart is forever yours._

_Jazz._

I then gave the paper and pen back to the old man, he read the note and then smiled at me and then went behind a dark red curtain.

It was very quiet in the shop, apart from a faint tapping sound coming from behind the curtain.

"So then, I take it things are pretty serious if your buying Alice jewellery." Emmett said as he walked over to me.

"Yes, I love her and I want her to know just how much she means to me." I said smiling up at him, he just patted my back gently.

"Ah, its great to be in love isn't it." he said softly.

"Yeah, what about you and Rose, how serious is that?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking about proposing to her once we graduate." Emmett said in a low voice, almost a whisper. I nodded, I would love to propose to Alice. Just the thought of spending the rest of my life with her made me feel warm and made my heart almost melt.

We were silent for a few minuets, until the old man reappeared from behind the curtain.

"Here you go young man." the old man said showing me the back of the heart. Emmett read the note over my shoulder.

"Dude, that's a bit girly." he whispered in my ear.

"Shh you." I muttered back.

"Would you like it gift wrapped or just in its box?" the old man asked me.

"Just the box please." I said, that way it would fit in my jacket pocket easier and Alice wouldn't see it until I gave it to her.

"That will be $89 please." he said smiling, I got the cash out and handed him the correct amount.

"Dude, how come you've got so much cash?" Emmett asked me.

"My mom left me a lot of her money in her will, that's one reason why my step dad hates me." I muttered to him , Emmett just nodded.

Once we left the store I placed the small thin box in the inside pocket of my jacket, and we then set off to go and meet up with the girls.

About two hours later we left Port Angelis and headed for home.

"So what did you boys get up to whilst we let you run free?" Rosalie said laughing a little.

"Oh not much, just wondered around the shops." Emmett said and looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

Alice was cuddled up to me in the back, my arm was draped over her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Alice whilst Emmett and Rosalie talked about their plans for tonight.

"Yeah, got a few ideas of the kind of dress I want for the winter dance." she said looking up at me, and then placed a soft kiss against my cheek.

I moved my head round to look at her better and kissed her passionately.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, its always a good thing to not make the driver feel sick." he said laughing

"Oh shut up Emmett." Rosalie said smacking his shoulder lightly. Me and Alice just looked at each other, I winked at her and she giggled softly.

When we arrived home, me and Alice decided to go for a walk into the woodland area that was right behind the house. We walked slowly, with my arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around my waist.

The sun was shinning down through the canopy above us, the birds were singing in the trees. We decided to sit down under a large tree and watch the wildlife around us, my back was rested against the tree, with Alice sat in between my legs, her back gently resting against my chest and her head slightly rested on my shoulder.

We were silent for awhile, and a small rabbit popped out from a bush, he hopped across the ground slowly, stopping every now and then to munch on so grass, and then went back to hopping around.

I watched as Alice was watching the rabbit with great wonder, it was so peaceful here, and I thought that now would be the best time to give Alice her present.

I waited for the rabbit to hop away from us so that I didn't scare him when I moved to get the box from my pocket.

"Um, Alice?" I said, she turned and looked up at me and I handed her the black velvet box, she held the box in her hands and looked at me.

"What's this for?" she asked me, her face confused. She looked adorable when she was confused.

"Just for being with me, and to show you how dedicated to you I am. Open it" I whispered gently in her ear.

I watched as her fingers ran over the top of the velvet first and then gently opening the box. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

She turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Jazz" she said softly.

"Do you like it?" I asked as she took the necklace out of its box and carefully examining it.

"I love it" she said softly.

"Read the back" I said, she looked up at me and then back to the necklace, she turned the necklace round and read my note.

"Look after my heart Alice, it only beats for you." I whispered softly in her ear, Alice turned around and pressed her lips against mine, her free hand came up to my cheek.

"Jazz, you're the sweetest guy in the world. I love you so much." she said before pressing her lips against mine again.

"Here." I said, taking the necklace from her soft fingers, and I placed the chain around her neck and clipped it into place.

"Perfect." I whispered, Alice turned around and straddled my lap. Her hands gently resting on my shoulders. And she slowly brought her lips to mine.


	11. Promise

Me and Alice had spent the whole day in the woods, just watching nature at its greatest. The sun was about to set so we decided to make our way back, Alice held my hand tightly. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight, and her new necklace sparkled slightly in the few rays of sun that was still visible.

The wind picked up a little and I felt Alice shiver at my side, I quickly came to a stop and took my jacket off. I placed the jacket around her shoulders and helped her put her arms through the sleeves.

"Wont you be cold?" she asked me, looking at my bare arms as I stood in a plain black t-shirt, it was a fairly thin shirt but the cold didn't bother me much.

"No, beside that jacket suits you." I said softly as I did up the zip on the jacket, helping her keep the warmth inside. Alice's hands found the end of the long sleeves and grabbed my shirt and gently tugged me closer to her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me softly.

We noticed that the sun was almost down fully, and that darkness was slowly creeping in around us. We were still a fare way from the house, and we wouldn't be back before the moon made an appearance.

"Hey, do you want a piggy back?" I asked Alice playfully, she tilted her head and looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Come on, you know you want to." I said tempting her, a smile spread across her wonderful lips.

"Ok." she said, I turned my back to her and crouched down slightly. Alice hopped on my back, she was as light as a feather. I tucked my hands under her thighs, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Alice leaned her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek softly.

I walked at a good steady pace, if my hands weren't holding onto her I would have forgotten she was there. Alice was so light it was unbelievable.

"So, Alice do you actually weigh anything? Or do you survive on helium?" I asked her as I turned my head towards hers, which was still rested on my shoulder. Her eyes were shut, but soon opened when I asked her the random question.

"Yes I do actually weigh something." she stated matter-of-factly, I just let out a small laugh at her tone. Her eyes soon shut again, her lips held a peaceful smile.

As I walked for another ten minuets I noticed that the stars had started to come out in the night sky above us, whilst in the distance the sky was a dark orange as the sun set for another night.

We reached the house, and Alice jumped down from my back before we got to the back door. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, she looked up at me with loving eyes. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly, she moaned softly when I pulled away a smile playing on her lips.

I opened the door for her and watched as she walked inside, I followed her quickly shutting the door behind me.

"Ah, there you are. We were wondering where you'd gone off two." Carlisle said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, with Esme following him.

"Oh Alice, what a lovely necklace." Esme said as she walked up to Alice, Alice turned the heart over so Esme could read the message. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Carlisle leaned over and had a look as well.

"Jasper, how romantic are you" Esme said looking up at me with adoring eyes, she was so thrilled that I made Alice so happy, my cheeks were burning, I felt so embarrassed. Carlisle stood up right and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What a softy." he said jokingly, I chuckled gently as Alice tightened her grip on my arm and rested her head against my body, looking up at me with loving eyes.

"So what's the occasion?" Edward asked as he walked over to us.

"No occasion, I just felt like giving Alice something special." I said smiling down at Alice, she leaned up and gave me a quick kiss, and then looked at her parents. I looked at the clock on the wall, almost 8pm, god I was so tired. Alice must have noticed my tired look, as she slowly took me towards the stairs.

We made our way to my room and Alice took me over to my bed, where I sat down and rubbed my eyes.

"Jazz, you need to sleep." she said to me quietly in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Alice." I said to her trying to reassure her, it didn't work as I yawned after speaking.

"Jazz, your eyes are red and you've gone pale. You need to rest." she said as she sat down next to me.

"I don't want to sleep, Alice." I muttered

"Why not? Is it because of your nightmares?" she asked me softly, I could almost feel her worry for me, I didn't like her worrying I wanted her to be her happy self.

I just nodded, I didn't want to tell her, because if they freaked me out so much they would her, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

"Jasper, you can tell me its ok." she said softly as she moved closer to me.

"I just, I keep seeing things." I said quietly as I rubbed my forehead, I could feel the scar on my skin from what my step father did to me.

"I keep seeing things that remind me of my mother. But, your in her place." I said, my voice turned weak, all my sadness visible in my words.

I looked towards Alice, she seemed calm she wasn't freaked out about this, I could tell she knew exactly what I was on about. Her eyes were full of love and devotion.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, I don't want to see anything happen to you. I cant loose you." I took her hand as I spoke, she didn't say anything she just gave me an understanding look. She waited for me to calm myself as I had started shacking slightly.

"Jazz listen to me." she placed her hand softly on the side of my face so that I looked at her.

"Your not going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere. And I know that you would never let any harm come to me, don't let these nightmares get to you. Nightmares are based on your deepest fears, we all have them, but they do pass. You can not let these things put you off sleeping, you'll become ill if you avoid sleep." Alice said softly, I moved closer to her and rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm so tired, but I just have this feeling that my step dad is going to try something." I whispered to her.

"I want these nightmares to end." I pulled my head away to look at her, she took in my words carefully.

"Jazz, I'm going to help you get over these nightmare. Do you want my help?" she asked me, I just nodded I needed her help so much. Alice then reached for my t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Lie down." she whispered, I slowly moved on the bed and placed my head against the soft pillow, I looked up at Alice, she was sat next to me looking at my face.

"Close your eyes." she whispered gently, I obeyed, my eyes fell shut. I could feel Alice move on the bed, then I could feel her warm lips against mine. Alice gently kissed me, my lips parted for her. I kept my eyes shut as she deepened the kiss, keeping it soft and gentle.

I could feel my entire body relax as her hands slowly rubbed my torso. All my worries seemed to slip away, all I could care about was Alice and me, us, and this moment. I could truly feel how tired I was, Alice's touch seemed to make everything feel a thousand times better.

When Alice pulled away slowly, I could feel her lips linger as her warm breath washed over my lips. I could feel sleep take me over, Alice's hand was still gently rubbing my upper body, her other hand was slowly running through my hair making my head feel as light as a feather. I slipped happily into a deep slumber.

I woke up many hours later, the sun was beaming through the windows onto the bed. I felt so refreshed, I couldn't believe how awake I felt. I looked down at my side and noticed Alice was looking up at me.

"Morning Jazz" she said in a happy voice.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Morning Alice." I muttered, I then noticed that me and her were tucked under the bed covers and how much I was truly cuddled up to her.

"Sleep well?" she asked me with a smile on her lips.

"Very well, thank you." I said before I kissed her again, pushing her down to the mattress. Alice's hands ran down my back pulling me impossible closer to her as she deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into our kiss as my hands made their way up her tank top gently caressing her warm soft skin.

I could feel her hands go down to my boxers, she must have taken my trousers off for me when I fell asleep. I could feel her hands linger around the top of the elastic, I pulled away so that we could take a few breaths, before I captured her lips again, but with more intensity. Alice seemed eager for me to deepen the kiss, so I did with great joy.

Alice's hands stayed on the small of my back, but I could feel her wanting to get closer. I shifted a bit so that our bare stomachs were touching, my hands slid down to her hips and Alice arched her back, and pushing my waist closer to her. I moaned loudly into our kiss as I felt the friction of our hips.

I had to pull away again to breathe, Alice looked deep into my eyes and her hands moved up my back to my hair. I rested my forehead against hers gently, I tried my best to hide a moan as our hips collided again, I could feel the swelling in my boxers become more and more obvious when our hips moved together like that.

Alice pulled me back down to her lips, I shifted my weight a little causing our hips to rub again. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. I could tell Alice like this a lot, she gently bit down on my bottom lip playfully before wrapping her legs around my waist. Now that caused me to moan even louder.

"Alice" I said huskily as we parted for a brief moment, I couldn't help my male instincts as I put a little bit of weight onto my hips and pushed against her more. Alice moaned, her head falling back on the pillow, my lips attacked her neck quickly, kissing and sucking on her sensitive skin, my teeth grazing against her neck ever so often.

"Jazz…" I pulled away to look down at Alice as she spoke my name, her eyes opened, she looked at me with desirable eyes. I slowly leaned down and kissed her softly and passionately.

I wanted her, and she wanted me I could tell. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"Do you want to?" I asked her raising one eyebrow, she smiled mischievously.

"Most definitely." she muttered before kissing me again, but she soon pulled away.

"Wait, what day is it?" she asked me looking slightly confused, I thought for a moment.

"Um Sunday." I said, wondering why it mattered.

"What time is it?" she asked a little panicked, she turned to look at my alarm clock, I looked as well. 12:17pm.

"Shit" she said softly letting her head fall down on the pillow.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was bothering her so much.

"I said I'd go shopping with Rosalie today, and I'm meant to pick her up at 1." Alice said in a disappointed tone. I rolled off her so that she could sit up.

"Oh." I muttered feeling disappointed as well, I was laid down on the mattress looking at Alice back, as she ran her hand through her short black hair. I pushed my left hand up her tank top and rubbed her back, she turned her head and looked down at me. Alice smiled apologetically at me, before she leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Sorry" she whispered to me when she pulled away from my lips.

"Don't be, go have fun. Besides you spend way to much time with me." I said lightly, she laughed softly.

"Yeah I do, but what can I say, I kind of like you." she said getting up and smiling down at me.

"Kind of? From the way you were moaning my name I'd say you like me a lot." I said sitting up and grabbing her hand playfully. Alice pulled away laughing as I moved after her and almost fell off the bed. I stood up and moved quickly in front of her, pinning her against the wall.

"What you going to do Jazz?" she asked me, her eyes sparkling with playfulness.

"This" I muttered before pressing my lips against hers, I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I still had her back pinned to the wall, she smiled into our kiss before she pulled away.

"Jazz, the time, I have to go and get dressed." she said, I pouted playfully at her.

"Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of love when I get back." she said huskily

"Promise?"

"Promise." she said before kissing the end of my nose. I set Alice back down on the ground and watched her get changed, I thought I should do the same, so I looked through my wardrobe for some fresh clothes.

"Right, I'll see you later." Alice said, she kissed me quickly then left. I sighed heavily and got back to getting dressed.


	12. I Don't Want To Believe This

Once I was changed I decided to go downstairs and see who was about. No one was in the living room, which for this time of day I thought was a bit strange. So I wondered into the kitchen where I found Esme.

"Good morning, Jasper." she said happily looking up at me, she was sat at the breakfast table with a house designing magazine in front of her.

"Morning, Esme." I said politely as I walked over to get a cup of coffee. I sat down next to her with my drink.

"So where is everyone?" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Edward is at Bella's, Carlisle and Emmett are in the garage." she said softly as she looked up at me.

I nodded and set my cup down on the table.

"You look well rested." Esme commented.

"Thank you, I feel great." I said, for once I felt truly awake.

"Alice has told me that you weren't sleeping well." Esme said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I kept having nightmares about my step father, and Alice." I said and then took another sip of my drink.

At that point Emmett and Carlisle walked in.

"Look who's up." Emmett said smiling at me as he walked over to get him and Carlisle a cup of coffee each.

"Fancy watching the game with me?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered, so me and Emmett took our drinks and went into the living room, I sat down as Emmett turned on the TV and sat down next to me. He started flicking through the channels until he found the game.

We sat in silence for a while as the game got going.

"So how's things going with you and Alice, did she like the necklace?" Emmett asked me, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, things are going great, she loved the necklace." I said, we fell back into a comfortable silence again as the game continued.

It was until about two hours later when the game was finished, and that was also when Alice walked through the front door with Rosalie.

"We're back" Alice said as she danced over to us on the sofa. Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and he draped his arm around her shoulders.

I looked up at Alice as she didn't sit down, she lent down beside me.

"Come on, I owe you some love." she whispered in my ear huskily, I stood up quickly, giving myself a small head rush. I soon got over it and followed Alice, we walked outside and towards her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I walked to the passenger door.

"Somewhere where we wont be disturbed." Alice said smiling at me and then got in the car.

Once I was in, Alice started the engine and we took off down the road. We travelled for a good 20 minuets at a comfortable speed until we got to a small abandon warehouse that was hidden in a large woodland area.

"What is this place?" I asked her as I looked out the window at the view, we were near the ledge of the woods. We could see most of Forks from where we were parked.

"I use to come here all the time just to get away from everything. No one ever comes here, it's a great place if you want to be alone." Alice said as she looked towards me.

We looked into each others eyes before I leaned across and kissed her passionately. We had to pull away for a brief moment for air.

"Shall we take this into the back?" Alice asked me with a smile on her lips, I just nodded quickly before we piled into the back of her car.

Once we were comfortable, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, kissing her passionately.

Alice's fingers went straight to work getting the buttons of my shirt undone, whilst I laid her down on the back seat. Our lips stayed locked in our heated kiss, Alice moaned softly into our kiss as I pushed her shirt up a little.

I felt her hands gently run down my torso and to my jeans, where she quickly undid my button and zipper.

I moaned loudly as I felt her hand rub up against my hard arousal. We pulled away slightly to breathe, we panted softly as we caught our breath before quickly going straight back into our lustful kiss.

My hands moved down to her hips as I slowly pulled up her short skirt, I felt her hands move to the back of my jeans as she started to pull them down.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing loudly, Alice pulled away and I quickly pulled out my cell from my trouser pocket. I glanced at the number that showed up on the screen, I tried to think of who it could be, the number looked familiar but I couldn't quite think why.

I put the phone to me ear.

"Hello" I said still wondering who it could be. No response.

"Hello" I said again, I sat up slightly and then the phone went dead. I looked back down at my cell and looked at the number again.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she balanced her upper body on her elbows.

"Went dead" I said, then I got a text come through. The same number. Then it hit me, now I know who's number it is. I opened the message.

'_I can see you'_

I froze for a short moment as those few words sank in and then my brain responded. I looked out the windows of the car quickly, I was starting to panic. I breathing became rapid as I quickly did up my jeans and got into the drivers seat and quickly forced the car engine to start.

I reversed out of the small parking area as quickly as I could, my eyes searching the surroundings before I put my foot down and speeded off down the dirt road.

"Jazz what is it?" Alice asked in a shocked tone.

"Just put your seat belt on." I instructed her, I had to get us out of the area as quick as possible before he could follow us.

I kept looking at the rear view mirror to see if we were being tracked.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Alice asked, her voice was confused and scared.

"My step dad." I muttered, my voice was shaky, but then again my whole body was. I saw Alice grab my cell, the message was still on the screen. I saw Alice's eyes go wide with horror in the rear view mirror. I speeded down the road towards the house, we were almost there within five minuets as I was driving at 90 mph.

I drove quickly into the drive way of the house and braked hard, turning the engine off and getting out the car. Alice followed quickly behind me, we rushed into the house and I looked behind me before closing the door to make sure he had not followed us.

We rushed into the living room, I ran to the back door and locked it quickly.

"Alice, Jasper what's going on?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme came out the kitchen, Emmett and Rosalie were still sat on the sofa. The TV was soon turned off.

I looked over at all their worried faces and Alice passed Carlisle my phone.

"Jaspers step dad." she said in a low voice.

Carlisle looked up towards me with a concerned look across his face. My cell went off again as he handed it back to me. I read the new message that just came through.

'_You can't hide forever Jasper, I will get you.'_

I dropped my phone and backed away from it, Emmett quickly picked up my cell and read the message.

His eyes narrowed and then handed the phone back to Carlisle. I could feel my body go cold, I looked at my hands, I was shacking violently. My breathing became gasps for air, Alice and Esme were soon at my side and guided me to a chair before I collapsed.

Carlisle picked up the house phone and dialled a number frantically. The room was dead silent, we could all hear the phone ring.

"Edward, are you still at Bella's?" Carlisle asked down the phone.

"Ask Charlie to come down here straight away, we have a problem. And hurry." Carlisle ordered to his son before hanging up.

Alice had her arms wrapped around me trying to calm me down, her lips pressed a soft kiss to my temple, I was still shacking.

My phone went off again, Emmett had my cell. He looked at the message and then looked at me and Alice.

"What?" Esme asked looking at her son, Emmett's face looked horrified.

"Emmett, Let me see." I said in a low voice.

"I don't think you want to." Emmett said, Rosalie looked at the phone and gasped lightly and then looked at Alice.

"Let me see." I said a little bit more forcefully. Emmett stood there for a moment before walking over to me and handing me the phone.

I looked at the screen, my heartbeat started racing, anger filled my whole body.

'_I will kill your little girlfriend Jasper, her death will be more painful than anything I've ever done to you. Then I'll come for you.'_

Esme and Alice read the message over my shoulders. Alice's hand was griped tightly to mine, I looked up at her scared face.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll never let him hurt you." I muttered to her, trying to keep her calm.

Carlisle came over to use and took my phone to read the message. I watched as anger spread across his face.

Esme was doing her best to stay calm and not let the panic hit her as hard as it should. I could see her pain in her eyes though.

"I saw to god, if that bastard even lays a finger on Alice, I will kill him." I said through clenched teeth. I was still shacking, but now it was through sheer anger. I wanted him dead, I would make sure that no harm came to Alice, even if it's the last thing I do. I would die for her, and I would take my step father down with me.

"Jasper, the best thing we can do is keep you both safe, don't stoop down to his level and find him, that's what he wants." Carlisle said, I could tell he was doing his very best to try and keep positive about this, but just as I he was secretly wanting to hunt him down too. Neither me nor Carlisle would ever let any harm come to Alice.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, he was just as pissed as us two.

"We make sure that nothing happens to Alice, we cant put anything past him. If he really wanted to he would come for her first, just to get to me." I said looking at Emmett, the fury in his eyes made it quiet clear that if he ever bumped into my step dad, Emmett would hurt him in as many was as possible.

"Jazz, you cant worry about me, worry about yourself. After all his main objective is to hurt you." Alice said to me softly, I looked up at her.

"Alice, I love you too damn much to let him get anywhere near you. He wants to get to me through you, you cant ask me to not worry about your safety. Because that is something I can not do, I live for you, if anything happens to you I will make myself suffer for it until the day I die." I was dead serious about this, and she could tell how serious I was as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes, but if anything happened to you because of me, I could never live with myself." Alice said as she lowered her head down and rested her forehead against mine.

"The first thing any of us are going to do is tell Charlie about all of this, then the police can take it from there. I promise you all that everything will be fine, this will all end soon I'm sure." Carlisle said sternly, his father figure coming through as he did his best to calm the atmosphere down.

"I don't want to believe this is happening. Because of me I've put you in danger." I said as I put my head in my hands trying to keep myself calm.

"Don't blame yourself Jasper, this isn't your fault and I wont allow you to beat yourself up about this. It's just something that has happened at the wrong time that's all." Esme said as she rubbed my back gently, I could feel Alice's arms wrap around my body trying to comfort me a little.

The room fell silent for a long time. Suddenly Edward, Bella and Charlie burst through the door scaring the living shit out of me.

"We came as fast as we could" Edward said as he almost ran over to us.

"What's the problem Carlisle?" Charlie asked in a worried but stern tone.


	13. I liked what I heard

It wasn't until 11 o'clock that night until Charlie and Bella left, I had to tell Charlie everything, from when the abuse started to now. I found it very difficult to bring up the past that I had spent so long trying to forget, digging up old memories that I wished Alice hadn't heard. And now Charlie and the police were going to be searching all over Forks for him, they wouldn't rest until he was behind bars.

I should of felt better knowing there were people out hunting him down like the dog he is, but I still couldn't get the feeling out of my system that I was being watched. At least we were at school tomorrow, I know for shore that my step father would never go to such a public place. It wasn't in his nature to make such a scene.

Once we had all decided to go to bed, I walked Alice to her room like I did every school night. But for the first time since I had been living here, our walk was silent, and not in a good way.

When we reached Alice's door, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Jazz, I need you to promise me something." she said in a low worried voice.

"Anything Alice." I said as I took a small step closer to her.

"Please don't do anything stupid, I know right now you hate the idea of hiding but I don't want you to go looking for trouble." Alice said as she took my hand. She could obviously see right through me, I did hate the idea of hiding from someone who I wanted to kill. It wasn't the idea of getting myself hurt that was driving me to finding him, it was the fact that he wanted to hurt her.

"I promise I wont do anything like that, but that doesn't mean I wont stop worrying. Until he's behind bars Alice I don't want to let you out of my sight." I whispered as I lowered my head down to hers. Alice let out a deep sigh.

"I know, you want to keep me safe, but please look after yourself as well. For me." Alice looked scared, her eyes were quivering as she looked at me.

"For you." I muttered and then kissed her forehead lightly. I gave her a loving hug and smiled softly at her before I turned to go to my room. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her, I turned my head to look at her.

Alice placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me down to her, she pressed her lips against my fiercely. I kissed her back passionately, Alice deepened the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance. I could tell that she didn't want me to let her go, so I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her up against my chest, her hands snaked round my neck. She pulled me towards her, forcing herself to be pushed up against the wall with my body keeping us as close together.

I pulled away slightly to let us catch our breath, her eyes opened to look deep into my own. Her pleading eyes digging into my soul, she didn't want to let me go anywhere, and I didn't want to leave her alone. We were both scared as it was, the last thing I wanted was to cause her anymore upset.

"Don't go." she whimpered to me, her voice as pleading as her eyes.

"I wont." Alice took my hand and took me inside her room. I closed the door behind us, Alice hugged me tightly, clinging to my shirt with her hands, her head buried in my chest. My arms snaked round her small frame, I rested my head on top of hers trying to comfort her.

We stayed like this for a while, in silence until we decided to go to bed. Nothing was said through out the rest of the night, we just got ready to sleep and laid under the bed covers in each others arms. Alice was tucked tightly under my arms, as I protected her sleeping body with my own. Her head was nuzzled in my chest as mine was in her sweet smelling hair.

When I awoke the next day Alice was still cuddled up next to me, her hands were pressed firmly against my back, I could feel her nails dig into my skin slightly. I studied her sleeping face, usually when she slept she looked peaceful, but now she looked almost in pain. I placed my hand on the side of her cheek gently.

"Alice" I muttered softly, her nails duck deeper into my skin, it almost hurt.

"Alice" I said a little louder, I shook her body gently so I didn't cause her any shock. Her eyes opened quickly, she blinked furiously and then looked up at me.

"Jazz?" her voice sounded dry.

"I'm here." I reassured her, her nails removed themselves from my skin and her hands moved round to my chest. She groaned softly.

"You alright?" I asked her, my hand running through her soft dark hair.

"Yeah, I'm ok." she muttered into my chest. Alice lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes, the room was still fairly dark.

"What time is it?" Alice asked, I rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

"Half 5" I said with a yawn, I looked up at Alice who was now sat up. I lifted myself up and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to my chest, I kissed her cheek softly as she turned around in my arms. She smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I adjusted a little and moved closer to her, I looked at her face with pure wonder.

"What?" she asked, looking a little self-conscious. I blinked

"Nothing, I just cant believe how gorgeous you are." I muttered to her before gently pressing my lips against hers, her soft lips were warm, her hands moved and tangled themselves in my hair. Alice moved and straddled my hips as she licked my bottom lips gently, begging me for entrance. I parted my lips slightly as felt her tongue slowly touch my own.

I led us down to the mattress gently, and rolled us over so that I was on top of her. Alice's legs were still gripped around my waist, we parted slightly for air.

"I want you" Alice muttered breathlessly to me.

"Now?" I asked her, I watched as a small smile formed on her perfect lips.

"Yeah, I want you now." she said softly as she pressed her lips against mine and then pulled away to look at me. I smiled at her, and I made a soft low growl at the back of my throat. Alice laughed slightly before letting her hand move from the back of my head round to my cheek, down my throat and down my torso. My eyes followed her hand, her fingers leaving sparks of lust wherever they touched.

Her hand stopped when it reached the elastic of my boxers, I watched as they lingered there for awhile before moving down again. My eyes went back to Alice's face, she watched my expression as I felt her gentle hand rub against my now growing erection. I closed my eyes gently as a soft moan escaped my lips.

Alice's gentle touched turned a bit more forceful, but I liked it, a lot. I forced my eyes open and looked at Alice's humoured expression.

"Enjoying that are we?" she whispered to me, I replied by kissing her passionately. My hormones kicking in again, I couldn't seem to control myself, but I got the impression that Alice didn't want me to. I could hear her moan into our kiss as I deepened it, her hand pressing against the painful bulge in my boxers. God I needed her so bad, it was hurting not being able to be let loose.

We pulled away out of breath, we almost gasped for air. Alice's eyes sparkled with lust, I had to force myself off of her so I could get to my jeans, which were laying on the floor. I rummaged through my pockets frantically until I came across that small square silver wrapping. Alice watched me scrabble back into bed and back to her awaiting body.

Alice lifted off her top, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra so that saved time. My lips went straight to her neck, I kissed down to her collarbone while my hands slid down her perfect body and to her hips. My hands slowly pulled the soft fabric of her shorts down. I could hear small gasps coming from Alice, I looked up at her face, she wore a pleasing smile on her lips. It wasn't long before all our clothes were spread across the floor of Alice's room, I quickly slipped the rubber on and quickly captured Alice's lips with my own.

She moaned softly as I deepened the kiss, she moaned a little louder when I entered her. We had to remember that the others were still asleep, so we had to be quiet, which might prove to be difficult.

I decided to keep my thrusts slow at first, just so me and Alice didn't get to excited. We pulled away from our kiss, our foreheads pressed together as we panted softly. I picked up the pace a tad, which made Alice gasp loudly. She bit her bottom lip to try and prevent from moaning, I couldn't help but smile.

I placed my hands either side of her on the mattress to steady myself as I made my thrusts go faster and a little harder, Alice's hands moved to my shoulders, her nails digging softly into my skin. My lips made my way back to hers tenderly, I moaned softly as Alice arched her back pushing herself against me more. I pulled my lips away from hers so I could try and quieten my moans as her hands moved down my back and around my waist.

Her fingers set my skin on fire, lust was radiating off of her. And it was sending me wild.

"Alice" I moaned huskily, Alice let out a soft whimper once I spoke her name.

I picked up the pace more, my thrusts turning more and more harder. Alice nuzzled her head in my neck as she let out a muffled moan, her head soon fell back down on the pillow and I quickly pressed my lips to hers.

Alice wrapped her arms around me bringing me as close as humanly possible to her, I could feel a small bead of sweat roll down from my forehead and down my cheek. I gasped for air in between kissing her luxurious lips. Our uneven breathing turned into heavy pants, Alice's hands were soon in my hair.

"Jazz" she whispered softly to me, I felt her rub her body against mine more as our hips collided constantly, our movements were almost synchronized, and it felt so good.

I did my best to make my thrusts more faster and harder, I watched Alice's expression change suddenly as I did this. She bit down on her bottom lip, clenching her jaw, her eyes were shut tight. She was getting close I could feel it, and I wasn't to far behind her.

Once she freed her bottom lip, she lent up and captured my lips with hers in a soft but lustful kiss. I parted my lips so that our kiss could deepen and that when I felt her reach her climax. She sucked my bottom lip as she released, and that was enough to set me off. I could not hold back that moan from leaving my throat as I reached my limit, I steadied my speeding thrusts down to a slow and soft pace until I had to stop.

My body went limp for a brief moment as I collapsed down beside Alice, my head resting on her shoulder. The sweat was now dripping from my forehead and I could see the shin from my arms and chest from the sweat that covered me. I was exhausted, but yet I never felt so alive it was unreal. I let my lips gently leave soft butterfly kisses up Alice's neck and across her jaw line until I reached her lips. I lingered there for awhile as I looked deep into her loving eyes, I could almost feel all the love pouring into my soul when she looked into my eyes like that, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

I glanced at the clock. 6:25am.

"Wow, time does fly when your having fun." I chuckled softly, I let my head fall down on the pillow as Alice laid on her side to watch me. She ran her small fingers through my messy hair, we stayed like that for quiet awhile.

"The others will be up soon." Alice muttered softly, I studied her face for a moment before I rolled onto my side and kissed her passionately.

"We'd better get up." Alice sighed heavily, I just nodded slowly and watched as she sat up. I grabbed my clothes and put on my trousers.

"I'm just going to get some fresh clothes." I said to her softly, she was still sat in bed, watching me with her beautiful eyes.

"Ok, well I'll meet you down stairs." she said softly as she grabbed my arm and gently pulled me down to her level, Alice kissed me tenderly. She pulled away, and I just followed her lips, kissing her again. Alice giggled softly into our kiss and gently placed her hands on my chest pulling herself away.

"Clothes" she reminded me with a playful smile on her lips.

"Right, see you in a bit." I muttered to her, kissing her forehead softly before I reluctantly forced myself to leave her room. I walked down the hall to my room, and I searched for some clothes. I glanced outside and looked at the weather. Rainy, windy and generally dull. I took my fresh clothes to one of the many bathrooms in the house and had a quick shower.

It was about 6:45ish when I was properly ready, and made my way downstairs. Emmett and Edward were in the living room watching the weather.

"Great, rain all week." Emmett rolling his eyes. I walked towards the kitchen, I stopped near the doorway when I heard Alice and Rosalie talking quietly to each other. I thought I would just leave them to have their little chat and go and watch the weather with the guys, but then I heard my name being mentioned.

"So, how's things with you and Jasper?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Really great, I love him so much." Alice said in her happy voice.

"I can tell, you two are practically stuck to each other." Rosalie commented, with Alice giggling slightly.

"So how far have you gone?" Rosalie asked, her question caught me off guard, and by the silence that fell in the room it had caught Alice off guard as well.

"Well, umm." Alice cut off in mid sentence.

"Oh my god, tell me everything, well not everything. How was it and when did this happen?" Rosalie asked, how many questions can she ask in one breath.

"The first time, after we went to the movies Friday night." Alice started, but was cut off by another question.

"Wait, the first time? It was like three days ago, how many times have you two done it?" Rosalie's voice turning a little louder, but was soon shushed by Alice.

"Twice, once Friday night and once umm this morning." Alice muttered softly. It then hit me that maybe I shouldn't be listening to this, I knew I was part of the topic but it was their conversation and I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I turned to walk away, but Rosalie's next question grabbed my attention.

"How was it?" she asked, my ears were soon focusing on their voices so much I could almost hear Alice breathing.

"Well, the first time was amazing wonderful. But this morning was unbelievable, I mean I had to bit my lips so hard to stop from screaming his name." Alice muttered to make sure that Edward and Emmett wouldn't hear.

"And just think Alice, it will only get better." Rosalie said as she spoke from experience. "I'm so happy for the two of you, I really am." she finished, the conversation sounding like it had come to a stop. Now would be the best time to enter, I appeared in the doorway."

"Speak of the devil." Rosalie muttered, they must of known I was listening, the grin on my face must have gave me away.

"My ears were burning." I said as I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Alice.

"I take it you heard." Alice said smiling softly, I just nodded.

"And I liked what I heard." I said kissing her softly. But our short sweet kiss turned into a deep passionate one.

"Ok, I know I'm supporting your relationship but that doesn't mean I want a live show." Rosalie stated, me and Alice pulled a part. Alice passed me an apple, and just as I sunk my teeth into the apple Edward walked through the door.

"We ready to go?" he asked, we just took a deep sigh and nodded. We then headed to the cars to go to another day of school.


	14. Monday

School started out just as normal, boring lessons, sitting with the most beautiful woman in the world and trying my best to not grab Alice in class. I found out last week that the teachers don't like it very much when I put Alice off her work, if you get my drift.

The only difference with school today was that I was on guard, keeping Alice in my sight at all possible times, keeping my eyes open for my step dad. So far so good, no sign of him, I doubted that he would turn up at the school, its too public and he's not one for making a massive scene.

I knew he would wait until it was just me and Alice, plus he was bound to know the police were after him. If he was here he would be watching from a distance, keeping tabs on our every move. Waiting for the perfect moment.

He was screwing with my head, he'd make me paranoid to the point where I would go looking for him, which is what he wanted. He wanted me to leave Alice's side to go and look for him so he could get to her and do anything he could to hurt her. I wasn't going to give in to his mind games, at least I had Alice to keep my mind off of him a little.

And Emmett seemed to be watching my back a lot at the moment, he knew how much Alice means to me, and I know I could trust him to look out for her if something did happen and I wasn't there. So would Edward, he was doing his best to keep calm about the whole situation. He seemed to have so much faith in the cops, he would always tell me to stop looking for him, and if he wanted to be found he would appear. And he was right, my step dad maybe a sick twisted monster, but he wasn't stupid.

I think that was the thing that scared me the most, his mind worked almost too well for me to think of his next move.

He knew where to find me and Alice that night, and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew where we lived. I just kept hoping that he would slip up and make a mistake so the police could catch him and lock him away like the dog he is.

We were sat at our table in the cafeteria aimlessly chatting like normal, Alice had her head rested on my shoulder and her hand resting on my thigh, making small circles with her fingers. My arm was draped around her shoulders, every now and then Alice would place a soft kiss on my cheek making me smile and melt inside.

"You know what I keep thinking about?" Alice asked me, whispering into my ear.

"What?" I asked her.

"This morning, you were unbelievable. Just thinking about it makes me want you even more." she said softly and kissed along my jaw line, I growled playfully at her making her giggle softly.

"Hey Jasper." I looked over my shoulder to see a girl wave at me and walk off, that girl had been smiling at me all day, who the hell was she.

"Who is that?" I asked everyone, they all looked towards the girl and Rosalie, Bella and Alice all grunted softly and went back to their food.

"That's Maria." Edward said, he said her name like she was some sort of demon.

"She's the school slut." Alice muttered, I was shocked I'd never heard Alice talk badly of anyone. If Alice didn't like her there must be something wrong with this girl.

"Yeah, she's known for stealing boyfriends. Every girl in school hate her." Bella said not looking up from her plate.

"What do you mean she steals boyfriends?" I asked, Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

"Well she homes in on guys who are going out with girls, plays mind games with them and then makes a move on them." Rosalie said not making anything of it. I looked down at Alice, who was watching Maria with careful eyes.

"She basically makes guys go crazy for her, then she sleeps with them and then looses them. All the guys who have slept with her are all practically scarred by her. She's hands herself out like she's some kind of gift from the gods." We all eyed Alice, I still couldn't believe that Alice was saying stuff like this, I've never heard Alice speak badly of anyone.

"Bitching Alice? That's not like you." Edward said, Alice's eyes glanced over towards Edward and then back to Maria, who was stood talking to some lads at the other end of the cafeteria.

"So how come you don't like her?" Emmett asked her.

"Well lets just say she's got her eyes on her next victim." Alice said in a disgusted tone and move a little closer to me.

"What?" I asked her, Alice looked up at me.

"Maria is convinced that she's going to sink her teeth into you." Rosalie stated.

"Yeah in homeroom all she did was talk about you, if she even thinks that she's going to poison you she's got another thing coming." Alice said as she sat up properly, grasping my hand in hers.

I looked over at Edward who looked as shocked as I was.

"Well, I wonder if she's stupid enough to try anything against you Alice?" Emmett asked laughing lightly, he shut up as soon as Alice glared at him.

After lunch me and Alice made our way to our next class. We had to stop by our lockers first, which weren't too far apart. Whilst I was in my locker I felt someone move closer to me, I looked over my shoulder to find Maria.

"Hey, Jasper." she said in a kind of seductive tone.

"Hi." I said, I kept remembering what everyone had said to me about her, so I was on my guard.

"You look nice." she stated, I watched her eyes looked over my body.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice, trying to give her a hint that I wasn't interested in her compliments.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked me, how many questions could she ask in a minuet.

"The usual, sitting at home with Alice." I said, trying to end the conversation that had started up.

"Maybe you should get out more, maybe you and I could do something sometime?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I moved away quickly doing my best to avoid her touch.

"I don't think so." I said, I looked over to Alice who was just finishing up at her locker, hoping that she would come to my aid.

"I don't know why you bother with her." Maria stated, causing my eyes to fall on her face.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a rather displeased tone.

"Well, it just looks like she doesn't suit you. I mean she's so small, and you, well you're just so handsome. You could do so much better." she said looking at my body again, I felt violated when her eyes searched me like that.

"Look, Maria I'm not interested ok." I said hoping she would get the hint that she was doing my head in.

"Are you going to the winter dance?" she asked me, what is wrong with this girl, is she so stupid that she cant take a hint.

"Yes I am, with Alice and no one else." I said trying to put my point across even more that I don't care what she wants.

She grunted softly, when I mentioned Alice's name.

"I think you should go with someone who can satisfy your needs, Jasper." she said in that seductive tone that did nothing for me.

"My needs are satisfied thank you very much, and for your information Alice has to be the best woman in the world. I wouldn't give her up for anyone or anything you got it? So just spend your time harassing some other poor soul ok." I said in a tone that would put any normal person in their place, but this girl obviously wasn't normal.

"Oh Jasper, you do realize that she's not right for you. But if you went out with me, I'd be able to do anything and everything to please you." she said moving closer, making me take a step back, I looked over to Alice who had finished at her locker.

She noticed that I was being cornered by Maria and made her way over to us.

"How stupid are you, cant you take the hint, ok I'm never dumping Alice not for you not for anyone. So why don't you do yourself a favour and piss off ok." I said, Maria looked at me with a disgusted look. Alice soon appeared by my side.

"And what do you want?" Alice said to her, meeting Maria's glare.

"Nothing, she was just leaving." I said, wrapping my arm around Alice's shoulders bringing her closer to my body. Alice placed her hand on my chest and gave Maria one last deathly glare before we turned and went to class.

"I see what you mean about her." I muttered to Alice.

"She's a bitch isn't she." Alice said as she clung to my body like her life depended on it.

"She's a stupid bitch, that's what she is." we walked in silence for a moment until the door to our classroom was in sight. I made us both come to a stop, Alice looked up at me with a questionable look on her face.

I leant down and pressed my lips firmly against hers, I rubbed my tongue along her bottom lip. She accepted my request and parted her lips for me, our tongues battled in a loving rhythm. My hand was at the back of her head helping us deepen our kiss.

I pulled away slowly, keeping my lips close to hers. Her mouth was open slightly as she gasped for air. I opened my eyes to soon meet her gaze.

"I love you, and nothing will ever change that." I muttered to her softly before capturing her lips with mine again. This time Alice was the one who insisted to deepen our kiss, I gently pressed her against the lockers. My hands were gripping her hips as I pressed my body against hers.

Alice's fingers were curled in my hair pulling me down to her even more. Alice moaned softly into my mouth, my heart felt like it skipped a beat when I heard her moan out of pleasure.

We had to pull away for more air, we kept our lips lingering near each others, and I just lightly pecked her lips playfully. Alice giggled softly, her hands made their way from the back of my head and round to my chest.

I then realized that we should be in our lesson, woops.

"Maybe we should get these last few classes over with." I muttered, Alice sighed and took my hand, we made our way into the room.

Luckily the teacher didn't notice us enter the room as everyone was still not sat down and he had his back to us while he wrote on the board. Me and Alice got to our seats and sat down, I pulled my chair up close to Alice's so that we could still keep body contact.

Our fingers were entwined under the desk, the room was still full of noise as the other students didn't settle, so we were free to talk about whatever we wanted.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Alice, she smiled at me and leaned her face closer to mine as if she was going to kiss me.

"I thought that maybe you and I could lock ourselves away from the others and just have some alone time." she suggested, I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Mm that sounds, perfect." I muttered before I quickly kissed her before the teacher turned around and silenced us all.

"Ok class, today we will be continuing with reading Macbeth. So open your books to where you left off from last week." me and Alice got our books and started reading, the classroom was silent apart from the odd page being turned over ever so often. I found it very difficult to read as I was too busy thinking about what me and Alice would do tonight.

I got the feeling that Alice was thinking the same thing, as her hand kept rubbing up the inside of my thigh. Her hand made its way closer and closer to the middle of my trousers, we kept glancing at each other every now and then. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as her hand lightly rubbed my member making me need to moan. It was very difficult to prevent from holding in that moan that so very badly needed to come out, and it was also very difficult to not grab her and kiss her passionately, pin her down to the table and have her right here right now.

But unfortunately we were around about 20 odd students and a member of staff, if I did act on my urges it wouldn't go down well with the principal.

I guess I'll just have to wait until we get home, I hope I could last that long without loosing control.


	15. Something We Don’t Want To Know

It seemed like it took forever to get home, I'd never seen Alice speed like that down the winding roads to the house. But luckily for us we had the house to ourselves for about three hours, as Edward was at Bella's, Carlisle was at work and, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Port Angelis to get some things for Edwards birthday party, which was this Friday. Me and Alice still needed to get him a present, but that could wait until tomorrow as me and Alice had more important things to do.

Once we got home we said goodbye to Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and we watched them drive out onto the road towards their destination. Once they were out of sight me and Alice almost ran up to my room. We locked ourselves in, and Alice practically jumped on me, kissing me passionately.

We fell back onto my bed as our kiss turned extremely hot and steamy. Alice's hands were all over me, rubbing my chest under my shirt, her soft warm finger tips sent sensational chills through my body.

We parted for air briefly, my lips were soon back to hers once our breath was caught, Alice lightly bit my bottom lip and I moaned softly into her mouth making her smile against my lips. My hands were at her waist pulling her closer to my body, Alice's knee gently rubbed against my crotch as she moved herself closer to me. I moaned loudly as her knee made contact with the bulge in my pants.

"Jesus" I muttered as I pulled away from her slightly.

"What?" she asked me in a soft whisper.

"These jeans are bloody tight." I muttered, Alice looked down at my obvious erection and chuckled softly.

"Look who's up, literally" she giggled, her eyes soon looked back up to my face, a smirk played across her lips.

I raised my eyebrow up at her.

"So, your jeans are tight? Would you feel better if they were a little looser?" she asked me in a husky tone. I just nodded lightly before she pressed her lips against mine again in a lustful kiss.

I was pushed down against the mattress, Alice's hand moved down my upper body and I soon felt her delicate fingers undo the button and zipper of my jeans. Alice deepened our kiss as she rubbed her hand against my member. I moaned very loudly at her touch, but my moans didn't stop there, as her hand soon went down the front of my boxers, her fingers touching the very delicate skin of my erection.

It felt so good, her hand gently rubbing my member, making it grow even harder and more painful. The pain that surged through my body was immense, my body was now pleading for the one thing that could fulfil its only need. I wanted Alice, I needed her. The pain was almost addictive, even though it was almost burning with need, it was something that was caused by something that felt like heaven and I almost didn't want it to stop, but I also wanted to give my body its release.

Alice pulled her lips away from mine to observe my face, and she obviously like what she saw.

"God Alice." I moaned, I watched her tilt her head to one side.

"Do you like that?" she asked me in a playful tone.

"Dear god yes." I said huskily, she applied a bit more pressure on her hand causing me to moan so loud that it was a good thing we were alone. Her hand soon moved away from my crotch and she used both her hands to pull down my jeans and boxers swiftly. I already knew where this was going so I removed my shirt with little effort.

Alice took off her blouse and skirt painfully slowly, watching her do that was more painful than the hardness of my erection, which was getting harder from just looking at her. She was soon fully undressed, which suited me just fine. I watched as Alice leaned over me and went into the top draw of my bedside table, I then watched her undo the wrapping of the condom and watched her put it on me.

I was surprised when Alice began to straddle my lap, I sat up and looked at her questionably.

"What? You've been on top twice, its my turn now." she said smiling at me, I couldn't help my chuckle to myself I then started to wonder. This part was completely new to us, this would be the first time ever that Alice was on top, and I was very intrigued to find out how it would feel, my bet was it felt good and I was about to find out.

Alice straddled me properly and I could feel my eyes almost roll back inside my head. Feeling myself inside her was heaven, I forced my eyes to focus back on Alice and I could tell she was enjoying this as well.

I perched myself on my elbows to support my upper body as Alice slowly began to grind her hips against mine. Moans escaped both our mouths, I could feel myself grow almost impossibly harder and so could Alice, so she started to grinned her hips against mine faster and faster. I growled at the pleasure and fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes as I felt myself get drowned in the ecstasy that was filling the room. Alice's hands rested on my stomach and her fingers gently rubbed my skin.

I placed my hands on her hips, and met her thrusts with my own. Alice moaned loudly when our hips collided, I couldn't help but smile, the sound of her moan was enough alone to send me to paradise but the movement of her hips was amazing, there could never be anything better on this earth that was greater than this feeling.

After a few more minuets I sat up so that I was eye level with my gorgeous girlfriend.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer so that my chest was pressed against hers. Alice's hands moved to the back of my neck, one hand made its way into my hair and our lips met in a tender loving kiss.

We pulled away as our breathing turned into gasps for oxygen, Alice tilted her head back leaving her throat exposed, and I soon latched my lips onto her sweet tasting skin. I could feel her moans against my lips as they passed through her throat, I sucked and nibbled her skin gently and moved round to the side of her neck where I let my teeth leave a mark, Alice gasped slightly as my teeth grazed her skin, I let my tongue rub the sensitive spot on her neck. I sucked a little harder on that same spot making Alice grip my hair more and moaned softly.

I let my lips leave her neck and kiss along her jaw line until I came across her lips again. I lingered there for a short moment as I looked deep into her loving eyes, I felt her hands softly move round to my face, cupping my cheeks with her hands and then leaned forward slightly and licked my lips.

I moved forward and tilted my head slightly, our parted lips met and our tongues touched instantly. I moaned softly as Alice's tongue ran across the roof of my mouth, our hips continued to grinned together and I could feel Alice tighten around me and myself grow closer and closer to my limit. Alice lifted herself up and then pushed herself down on me hard, and that caused me to feel myself almost fill up, Alice repeated her movements a few more times. And on the fifth time when she pushed herself down, I pushed myself up, that set us both off, we both reached our climax at the exact same time, something that had never happened before.

And I can quiet happily say that it was the best feeling in the world, letting ourselves loose control and find the relief of being able to release our built up liquids and have them almost mix together at the same time.

"Alice…" I moaned loudly as I felt my body become numb, we both practically collapsed on the soft mattress together with Alice still on top of me, our chest heaving as we panted our of pattern.

Alice started kissing down my neck and across my chest, she then rolled off me and curled up at my side and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Jazz" she whispered breathlessly into my ear, I turned my head to look at her wrapping my arms around her body and cuddling up to her. Alice nuzzled her head into my neck and took a deep breath.

We laid tangled up for a long time in silence.

"I love you so much, Jazz." I heard her whisper into my neck, her breathe was warm against my skin.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Alice." I muttered and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

We let time pass by us in a comfortable silence, and have our bodies provide plenty of heat for the both of us.

We soon heard the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way, Esme and Emmett must be home because Carlisle didn't finish work until later. Me and Alice decided to get dressed and go and greet them.

We walked out of my room and down the hall towards the stairs hand in hand, Alice stayed close to my side as we walked down the stairs.

"Hello you two." Esme said as she walked through the front door and into the living room.

"Hi mom." Alice said greeting her mother.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked them as Emmett walked in with most of the bags.

"Yes we did thank you." Esme said smiling up at me.

"I take it you two had a good time." Emmett said smiling at us, taking notice of how close to each other we were.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully as he grinned at us.

"So what did you get?" Alice asked them as we went to go and sit down with them on the sofa. Alice sat on my lap to make room for all of us, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest where she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Well we got Edwards presents, his cake and plenty of food for the party. And we got Emmett a tie." Esme said

"Which I don't want to wear." Emmett muttered.

"Oh shush Emmett, do it for your brother he's only 18 once." Esme said to her son, Emmett just slouched in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Wearing a tie isn't that bad Emmett." I said to him.

"I know, I just don't like wearing them, it feels like I'm being chocked." Emmett said.

"You just don't like it because of the colour." Esme said smiling at him.

"Why what colour is it?" Alice asked.

"Pink." Emmett grunted.

"Its salmon, Rosalie chose it to go with his shirt." Esme said leaning back in her seat.

"What to go with your pink shirt." Alice laughed, Emmett grabbed on of the cushions behind him and threw it at Alice, but it missed and hit me instead.

"Thanks man." I said as I placed the cushion next to me.

"Sorry dude, it was suppose to hit the annoying midget on your lap." Emmett said.

"Shut up, I am not that small." Alice said.

"Ok you two pack it in before someone gets hurt." Esme said to her children in her sweet motherly tone.

"Well she started it." Emmett muttered, Esme just rolled her eyes. I chuckled softly at their banter and pulled Alice closer letting her snuggle up to me more.

"Changing the subject, what have you two bin up to?" Esme asked us, me and Alice just looked at each other.

"Something we don't want to know." Emmett laughed winking at me, I couldn't help but blush and hide my face slightly in Alice's shoulder.


	16. Bite You In The Ass

Tuesday after school me and Alice went down to Port Angelis to get Edwards birthday present. We'd decided to get him a music book on the history of classical music, since that was his favourite type of music. We had a great time together like normal, and even though Alice told me not to I bought her a new pair of shoes which she liked.

We were in the car driving home, the radio was on as a soft background noise.

"You shouldn't waste your money Jazz." Alice told me as she drove, I looked over to her from the passenger seat.

"I don't call it wasting money if its spent on you Alice, and besides those shoes look great on you." I said, and I leaned over a kissed her cheek softly and then leaned back in my seat.

"What am I going to do with you Jazz?" Alice sighed softly, I grinned.

"I know exactly what you can do with me." I said grinning at her, she looked at me and shook her head softly.

"You have a one track mind Jazz I swear." she said laughing lightly.

"Well yeah, my minds only on you." I said sweetly.

"Smooth talker." she muttered smiling at me. The rest of the car journey was a soft comfortable silence, I let myself relax fully in the passenger seat as I listened to the soft sounds of the radio. I kept glancing over at Alice as she concentrated on the road ahead, she looked so content driving, so free and happy.

It was almost 10pm when we got home, and everyone was there as all the cars were parked in the garage. Me and Alice got out the car and locked the garage up and went into the house to join the others.

Alice took my hand as we walked into the living room, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were all sat on the sofa watching the TV.

"Hey guys" Carlisle greeted us, as we walked over to them, Esme walked in from the kitchen and Alice soon left my side to go and take Edwards present to her so that she could put it away with the rest of them.

"Oh Jasper, you have a letter." Esme said as she walked over to me with a brown envelope in her small hands. That was odd, no one knew that I lived at this address so who could send me a letter.

I looked at the letter, there was no stamp, no address, just my name typed on the front, this meant that someone had brought it to the house. It was only thin but I was still very curious. I lifted the unsealed flap, and took out the folded letter, I could see the words through the paper, like my name on the envelope it had been typed not written.

I unfolded the paper a started reading.

_You cant run forever, not since I now know where you and your girlfriend live. I wasn't too happy to find that the police had been round to my house and work looking for me, I'm still finding it hard to believe that you would tell someone about how I treat you. Especially after what happened the last time you tried to tell the police on me back in New York, I thought you would have learnt your lesson, but obviously not._

_If you thought you punishment was bad last time, your in for a world of pain now my boy, and just think you've put your precious little Alice in terrible danger now. You should of kept your big mouth shut if you knew what was good for you, but just like your mother you just cant help but cause trouble for yourself. Now that I have hunted you down I will get my revenge, and I will keep the promise I made to you when you almost got us in trouble in New York. I will kill you, and Alice. I told you when we first moved to Forks, that if you ever pulled a stunt like that again the past would come and bite you in the ass, well this time It going to savagely murder you and as for your girlfriend, the same thing that happened to your mother will happen to her, I'll make sure of that!_

I couldn't move, what had I done. I'd made a terrible mistake, the memories flooded my mind, all I could picture was him and me back in New York. I felt cold, and numb and shaky.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice's voice spoke, I could tell she was right next to me, but she sounded quiet, probably because I could hear screams of pain in my head.

"Jasper, your shacking is everything alright?" Esme's soft voice rang through my ears, I blinked and looked over towards Carlisle, who had stood and made his way over to me.

I handed him the letter so that he could read it while Alice and Esme guided me to the arm chair. The room was silent apart from my heavy breathing, I was practically hyperventilating, I needed to calm down but I couldn't, my chest started to hurt, my head was pounding with pure pain.

"Jasper… what is this?" Carlisle asked me, his face was covered in concern and confusion. I glanced up at him, his eyes filled with fear as he knew who it was from, he just needed me to explain it more to him, none of them knew what that letter meant. There was a long deadly silence until Carlisle spoke up.

"Jasper, what happened in New York?" he asked me, I could feel everyone's eyes on me at this moment in time, my eyes stayed glued to Carlisle's until I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my head with my hands as I took a deep breath ready to explain.

"When we were living in New York, I planned on going to the police to tell them about the way he abused me. Unfortunately he got to me first, he left me horrifically scarred physically and mentally." my voice was only just above a whisper, I whimpered slightly as the memories of what he did to me returned with no sympathy.

"What did he do to you?" Carlisle asked me, Alice and Esme moved away from me as I stood up and walked over to the coffee table. I pulled up my long sleeves and took off my watch which was on my right wrist and my leather wrist band, which was on my left wrist. All eyes were on me, they didn't expect me to do this, but it was the only way they could see what he'd done, and then maybe they would understand why I was so shaken up.

I kept my back to them as I spoke. "Alice, you've not seen the scars on my back have you?" I asked her, the room was silent for a moment whilst she thought about my question.

"No" she murmured in a worried tone. I shut my eyes again and took another deep breath before I pulled my long sleeved shirt off my upper body and laid it on the coffee table. I could hear their breath get caught in their throats as they saw the state my back was in.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" Edward practically gasped. Even though I couldn't look at my scars myself I knew exactly what they looked like.

There were five and a half wide uneven scars that ran down my back, starting from my shoulders and down to the bottom of my ribs.

"You know those old scythes that were used for cutting crops." I heard Esme and Alice gasp as they got the picture of what happened.

"He used an old rusty one he had and raked it down my back." I muttered.

"Why is one not as long as the other?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett" Edward said in a stern tone.

"That's a good question Emmett, and brings me to my next scars." I turned around to face them, I took a few steps towards them so they could all see and I held out my wrists. There were lines going all the way around both my wrists.

"To prevent me from moving he used rusty lock wire and tied it around my wrists so I couldn't struggle against the pain. The rule was simple, if I struggled to get free, the lock wire would dig through my skin and cut my main veins. The scars started out small due to me moving at the pain of the blade running down my back, but when he got round to making the sixth cut I'd had enough. I moved my wrists against the wire and tried to put an end to it all, and not just the torture, but the future as well." everyone looked at me as I finished the little horror story.

"He said that if I tried anything like that again he would put an end to my life, he stopped because he didn't want me to take my own life, that would have ruined his fun." I muttered bitterly.

Alice's hands wrapped around my wrists and brought my body close to hers, I rested my head on her shoulder as I tried to calm my breathing down again.

After a while I pulled away and grabbed my shirt and pulled it back on.

"Jasper, one more question. What does he mean about the same thing that happened to your mother will happen to Alice?" Alice's head shot round, she took the note from Carlisle's hand quickly and read it as quick as she could.

Once she was finished she looked up at me, her eyes were full of fear, she was scared, and so she should be. It wouldn't be normal for anyone to not be scared about this sort of threat. Alice was the only one out of all of us who knew what happened to my mother, because I told her.

"Carlisle, do you think I could tell you that part in private." I muttered, keeping eye contact with Alice.

"Certainly. Emmett, Edward go to your rooms please. Esme, could you take Alice upstairs." Carlisle instructed his family.

They all nodded apart from Alice who was reluctant to leave me.

"Go Alice, I'll be up shortly." I whispered to her, and kissed her forehead in a reassuring manner. Me and Carlisle watched as everyone went upstairs and waited until we knew that they couldn't hear us.

I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I could hear Carlisle going over to the carbonate in the corner of the living room, he soon returned to my side, sitting next to me. He handed me a large glass of what looked like whisky.

"Here, it will help keep your nerves calm." he muttered taking a sip of his own glass.

"Carlisle, about what happened to my mother, I'm going to do everything I can to prevent the same thing happening to Alice, I promise you that much." I promised him, Carlisle looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Jasper, why don't you tell me what happened to your mother." he said in a soft voice. I took a massive gulp of my whisky, letting it go straight to my head and burning my throat.

"She, She was raped then brutally murdered, Carlisle. I refuse to let the same thing happen to Alice. I don't want to die because of him, but I would rather get myself killed so Alice could be safe." I said taking another swig of my whisky.

"Jasper, I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I love Alice, she's my little girl, and I want her to be as happy as possible, but if she lived through this and you didn't, then I don't know what would happen to her. I will do everything in my power to keep both of you safe." Carlisle told me.

"I love her so much Carlisle, and if anything happened to her I will never forgive myself. I just wish none of this was happening, me and Alice could have a normal life together. I don't want any of this to get in the way of my plans." I said taking another gulp.

"What are your plans?" Carlisle asked me in a soft gentle tone.

"Well, I was thinking that once Alice turned 18, and if it was alright with you and Esme, I would ask her to marry me. And if she wanted to go to collage, then we would wait until after then to get married. Probably live together for a few years and then tie the knot. That was the main idea." I said, smiling at my plans of action, and then finished off my drink and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Well Jasper, I completely approve of your plan, and I know for sure that Esme will as well." Carlisle said happily to me.

"Anyway, I think you have a young lady waiting for you upstairs." he said pointing in the directions of the stairs. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks Carlisle, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jasper." he said quietly and I made my way upstairs. I walked past Alice's room, noticing that she wasn't in there so I made my way to my room. I opened the door to find her laying in bed, the light was off and I could see Alice curled up in the bed. I quietly got undressed and got into bed, I scooted over towards Alice and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was still awake as she murmured softly as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I take it dad gave you some of his whisky." she muttered softly.

"Yeah, are you ok?" I asked her, Alice rolled onto her back to look at me.

"I'm ok, not brilliant, but I'm sure everything will be fine." she whispered softly to me.

"You know I wont let anything happen to you right?" I asked her, Alice looked at me.

"I know Jazz, I trust you with my life. I know its scary but we'll get through it, we just have to stay positive. We can work this whole thing out." Alice said softly and then leaned up and kissed me gently. When she pulled away I soon felt the effect of the whisky.

Me and Alice soon fell asleep in each others arms, from now on I wouldn't let her out of my sight, I would be overprotective of her and I would also ask Emmett and Edward to help me keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens to her. I needed to keep her safe, she was the reason I lived, the reason I breathed. I wouldn't go on without her.


	17. Lie To Me

I forced my eyes open as I could feel sleep drift away from me, I yawned, my breath still smelling of whisky from the night before. When my eyes were open they soon focused on my surroundings, Alice had her back pressed against my back with my arms around her waist.

I looked over her shoulder, I could tell she was awake, her hands were holding my wrists. She was observing my scars from my attempt of taking my own life.

I could feel her soft fingers graze over the white bumpy skin, she seemed almost mesmerized by them, she hadn't noticed I was awake. I turned my head a gently kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" I muttered sleepily into her ear, Alice turned round in my arms to look at me. She didn't look too good, she looked sleep deprived and upset. I wondered if she'd been crying, I'd never seen Alice cry but during this whole thing going on with my step father I wouldn't be surprised if she had been crying.

"Morning" she whispered back to me, even her voice sounded tired and strained.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, Alice pulled away from me slowly so that she could sit up.

"Nothing, just tired." she lied to me, something must be wrong if she's lying to me, I sat up next to her.

"Alice, its ok to be upset. You don't have to be brave all the time, if your scared that's fine, its completely normal. I wont love you any less if you admit your fears to me." I said, trying to show her that she can open up to me and that I wasn't there to judge, just to listen and comfort her.

"I'm scared Jazz." she said softly, her voice was crackly, I could hear her tears begin to make their escape. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It's ok to be scared." I whispered. Alice turned round in my arms and buried her head in my chest and started crying her heart out. I could feel her warm tears run down my skin quickly.

"I'm so scared Jazz, I don't wont to die." she muttered through her sobs into my chest. I tightened my grip around her body, holding her as close to me as possible.

"No one wants to die Alice, and I promise you that nothing will happen to you." I said as I ran my hand through her short hair.

"I don't want to loose you." she added, her nails dug into my arms as she clutched to me with her life, I didn't feel any pain from her grip though.

"Shh, you wont, nothings going to happen to us." I said trying to calm her, but her tears kept coming. I wasn't surprised at this fact, she'd been holding back these tears for so long that they had to come out sooner or later.

Alice pulled her head away to look at me.

"How do you know that?" she asked me, her eyes welling up again, her tear stained cheeks

I was silent for a short moment as I looked at her upset state.

"Because I wont let anything happen, I'm going to do everything it takes to keep us safe. I don't care what we have to do." I told her, my voice seemed confident enough. Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me again, silence filled the room and I just brought her close to me again in a warm comforting embrace.

Alice rested her head on my shoulder, I could feel her warm breath against my neck as she breathed softly trying to calm herself down.

We stayed like that for almost an hour, in each others arms, in complete silence. Our silence was broken when the bedroom door opened slowly, we both looked at the door in unison, Esme stood at the door, she looked troubled.

Alice then looked at the clock.

"We're late for school." Alice murmured removing herself from my hold.

"Your not going to school today, Alice." Esme spoke softly, Alice stood there with her shirt in her hands looking puzzled at her mother.

"Charlie's here, he and Carlisle would like to speak to the two of you." Esme's voice was just over a whisper. She soon left closing the door behind her.

I slowly got out of bed a made my way to my clothes.

"I wonder what's going on" Alice said more than asked as she got dressed.

"I have no idea." I muttered to her as I pulled on my shirt. We changed in silence and went down stairs, for some reason my body was nervous, I didn't know why but I felt as if I should be scared. Me and Alice walked hand in hand towards Carlisle, Charlie and Esme, Esme was sat on the sofa and Carlisle was sat in one of the arm chairs, watching as me and Alice sat down.

Charlie was stood in front of the coffee table, Carlisle looked worried while Charlie had a serious face, he was dressed in his police uniform, so this meant this wasn't a social call.

All their eyes were on us as we made our way to the spare seats on the sofa next to Esme.

"What's going on dad?" Alice asked her father, Carlisle looked up at Charlie before he answered, he then looked down at his hands.

"We've come up with a solution that may help us catch your step father." Carlisle said looking at us, usually I would have thought that this was a good thing, but something in his voice told me I wasn't going to like this solution, and neither was Alice. Alice picked up the sound of his tone as well, she turned and looked at me with worried eyes, her hand griped to mine tightly.

"What is it?" I asked, Carlisle looked back down at his hands.

"We were thinking about separating the two of you, if your step dad really wants to kill the two of you he'll strike one of you whilst the other is away, and that's where we come in. I can promise you both that you will be protected fully if we went through with this plan, we just need the both of you to approve." Charlie said as he looked down at us.

So that was their plan, split us up for god knows how long and use us as bait until my step dad struck. I looked at Alice, her face was covered with concern and worry. She didn't like this plan, neither did I but I had promised her that I would do what ever it takes to keep her safe, and this was the main test.

"What would happen, were would one of us go?" Alice asked, her eyes at the floor to prevent from us all seeing how upset she was.

"One of you would stay here under observation and the other would go to Seattle and stay in a hotel your fathers paying for, also being under full observation. The only bad side to this is that you wont be able to make any form of contact to each other or anyone from this family." Charlie's words made my head shoot up.

"I know its harsh, but we've had to do this before, and It worked then so it should work now." he said, I ran my free hand through my hair.

We were all quiet for a moment before Alice spoke up.

"So, how do we decide who goes and who stays?" she asked no one in particular.

"I'll go to Seattle." I said, I'd feel a little better knowing Alice was with her family, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to leave me and them as well.

Alice looked at me and opened her mouth as if she was going to argue with me about my decision, but when she saw how serious I was about my choice she didn't say anything.

"It would only be temporary, I wouldn't ask the two of you to do this for a long time. If he didn't react within 4 weeks then we would bring Jasper back, but if he did make a move once he was gone, then Jasper would be home quicker." Charlie said leaning down to Alice's level, he could tell she was upset about the whole thing.

"When would he leave?" Alice asked, her voice a whimper as she fought back the tears.

"As soon as possible, we'd need to leave almost immediately so that we could put a stop to this sooner." Charlie told her, I watched Alice's face and I saw that one tear escape her eyes and run free down her cheek. Esme moved closer and wrapped her arms around Alice as her tears became more wild.

"I should go and pack then" I muttered, Charlie just nodded slowly to me, Carlisle looked hurt to see his daughter in this state.

I stood up and walked towards the stairs, I looked back to see that Carlisle had taken my seat to help Esme comfort Alice. It broke my heart to see Alice like this, and I realized how much this was my fault.

I made my way to my room and started packing my things. It took me about 15 minuets to pack everything I needed. I took a picture of me and Alice that Esme had taken of us one day and put it in my bag, my blue hoodie was hung on the back of the chair in my room. I knew how much Alice loved wearing that hoodie, so on my way back down stairs with my stuff I went into Alice's room.

I placed the hoodie on her bed, I looked on her bedside table and saw the exact same photo that I had packed of the two of us. I took a deep breath to try and keep myself together. For Alice's sake.

I then continued with my way down stairs, I placed my bags near the door and walked back to Alice. She got up from her parents and ran into my arms and cried her heart out. My shirt was getting damp from her sobs, but I didn't care.

I pulled her close to me and buried my head into her shoulder.

"I love you, so much." she whispered into my chest.

"Everything will be fine, Alice I promise. I'll come back and we can continue living our lives the way we should." I whispered into her ear.

"How am I going to live with out you for 4 weeks?" she asked me in between sobs.

"You'll find a way, your family will keep you safe and look after you." I reassured her. Charlie's hand landed softly on my shoulder.

"We should go Jasper." he said to me in a soft tone, I just nodded and pulled Alice from my chest so I could look at her. Alice walked with me and Charlie to the car that was ready for me.

I slung my bags in the boot and went back to Alice.

"I love you, Alice and I'm going to make all this up to you when I get back. I'll miss you." I said softly and kissed her forehead, when I pulled away Alice looked up at me, she leaned up slowly and kissed me passionately.

Her touch was soft but upsetting, I hated leaving her like this but at least I knew that she'd be safer with her family, I wouldn't have to worry as much. Don't get me wrong I would still worry like hell, but it wasn't like I was leaving her to fend for herself.

When Alice pulled away she stayed close to my body, almost refusing me to go anywhere, her eyes looked torn between doing the right thing and doing what would she would like.

I looked over at Carlisle as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Alice, softly tugging her away from me.

"I'll keep her safe Jasper." he told me, I just nodded at him and looked back down at Alice.

"I should go" I muttered to her, Alice's face fell even more. I leaned down and kissed her quickly but lovingly.

"I'll be back in a few weeks love, done worry." I told her, Alice watched me get into the car and walked up to the opened window.

"Stay safe Jazz." she whispered to me.

"You too, Alice. I love you." I whispered back to her and kissed her cheek gently.

Our eyes stayed locked to each other as the car slowly started to roll away from her. I turned in my seat to watch her as Esme and Carlisle hugged their daughter tightly.

They were soon out of sight as we made our way onto the main road. So this was it, 4 weeks away from Alice, I was leaving her with my murderous step dad on the loose. He would either come after me or her, I knew one thing for shore, I wouldn't be sleeping well for the next 4 weeks with out my Alice next to me.


	18. Hard To Breath

I'd just arrived in Seattle, I feel low. The drive up here was the worst thing in the world, with every mile I just kept thinking about how much I already miss Alice. I stood outside the hotel, which looked nice, but I don't really care about how it looks.

It could be a cardboard box for all I care, it still wont have Alice inside. I walked in with my stuff, one of my 'body guards' was signing me in, one of the others checked out the premises, while the third one was stood next to me and Charlie.

"Right, well here we are. John, Keith and Bill will be keeping a close eye out for your step father. I'm going to head back to Forks to keep an eye on Alice, is that ok?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, please keep her safe for me Charlie." I pleaded him.

"I will Jasper, now take it easy and try not to worry. I wont let anyone near Alice." Charlie said before he walked towards the door and got into his car to drive back.

I quickly looked around the lobby of the hotel whilst I waited for my key. There was a indoor swimming pool and a gym, I would be using them a lot I feel. What else is there to do since I'm not aloud to leave the hotel, I might as well spend these next few weeks trying to improve my body just in case I do bump into my step dad. That way I'll be able to stand up for myself a little better.

"Here we go Jasper, your key, and your room is on the 2nd floor." Keith, or was it Bill who just told me this piece of useless information.

I was escorted up to my room, and wasn't left alone to unpack. I know Charlie said they would keep a close eye on me, but did they really have to be this close.

It was almost suffocating having these strangers stick to my sides. I've never liked being watched closely, I like to have my space. The only person who's ever been close to me as possible is Alice, but she was aloud to get close to me.

I wanted Alice close to me, I loved having her hold my hand, kiss my cheek, be by my side all day every day. But three guys who I don't even know apart from their names, out of the question I want them to leave me alone.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so I guess I'll just have to get use to this for the next 4 weeks.

I didn't bother unpacking my stuff, I'll just be lazy and live out my bags for the next few weeks, I've stopped caring at this point now. I just got out my swimming trunks and an old pair of loose jeans and an old grey shirt, I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Jasper?" John said as he practically ran after me.

"Off down to the gym, try and pass the time." I said in a low tone, great so not only are they here to watch my every move, they want to know all my intensions as well.

"Ok, well lets go." he said and escorted me down to the gym, I can see this was going to get annoying. I wonder if they'll want to sleep in the same bed, or want to know what I dream about in the morning.

We quickly and silently walked down the stairs and into the gym, luckily I was aloud to go and get changed by myself, but I had to be quick apparently. I felt like I should just take my time just to piss them off.

Once I was changed I went over to one of the treadmills to start off with and then I'd make my way over to the weights.

I spent about 20 minuets on the treadmill, I slowly came to a stop and got myself a drink of water. John was following me around like a lost puppy, Keith was at the other end of the gym keeping a close eye on everyone who was also in here with us. I suspected Bill to be in the lobby still.

I laid down and got myself ready to start lifting some weights, I watched as John looked at my weights, he looked surprised that I started off with quiet a heavy amount. I was skinny but I could lift a lot, I just didn't have the arms to prove it really.

"So how come I'm not aloud to contact Alice?" I asked John, he looked caught out by my question.

"Well, now a days people can hack in to emails and cell phone conversations. We had a case once were someone managed to get a hold of letters that people were using to communicate with. It didn't end well I can tell you know." John said in a low voice, just in case anyone was listening in on our conversation.

"But how come I'm not aloud to text her, I can understand the rest of it, but why cant I do that, people cant hack into peoples texts can they." I said, trying to find a loop hole in this situation, surely there must be some way I can talk to Alice.

"No they cant, but what if your step dad got hold of Alice's cell?" John asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"You've got a point there." I muttered, ok so maybe there wasn't a way out of this 'no talking to Alice' deal.

"I'm not saying he would, but why risk it?" he said as he glanced around the room.

I didn't say anything, there wasn't much else I could say. So instead I just continued to lift the weights, I just happened to glance up at John to see a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him as I averted my eyes from him and back to the weights.

"Nothing, I just never would have thought of you being the 'work out' type." John said as he moved round to sit down on the bench nearest to me.

"I'm not, but I'm not just going to sit around and let others look after me." I said as I placed the weights back on the stand and sat up.

I stood up and walked over to some more weights, John followed me of course.

"I see." he muttered, I turned to look at him with the weights in my hands.

"See what?" I asked him.

"Well its obvious, you feel that its your fault your step dad's coming after you and Alice and your angry at yourself because you cant stop him on your own. You seem to think its your responsibility to look after Alice, but how can you do that if you cant look after yourself right?" John said as he analyzed my feelings perfectly.

I looked at him, he smirked at me as he leaned against the wall.

"What, are you a therapist as well as a body guard or something?" I asked him, was this guy for real.

"No I've just seen a lot of stuff similar to this, guys who want to improve themselves just to prove that they can look after themselves."

"Hey, I don't need to prove anything to anyone." I said in a stern tone to him, I don't care who he was but he cant make an accusation like that.

"But you are, your trying to prove it to yourself. Why else would you be in here about 10 minuets after arriving, and I can guarantee that you'll be in here all day every day until we leave." John said, proving to be a smart ass now.

I scoffed at him slightly, ok maybe he was right. But that wasn't the point, I'm the one who's put Alice in danger, so I have to be the one to get her out of it.

We were silent for a long time, which was probably a good thing since John was such a know it all. I just focused on my work out.

It was about an hour and a half later that I'd done everything in the gym, now it was time for the pool. I went and got changed into my trunks and went straight to the pool, with John and Keith following me.

"Hope your going to eat after you've finished in here." Keith said as I walked over to the edge of the pool. I just turned and looked at him, I gave him a quick nod and then just dived in. The good thing about this pool was that it was connected to the gym, therefore used for doing laps, which I was quite good at since I was on the swimming team at my last school.

John and Keith watched me closely as I did laps across the pool, Keith looked impressed at my speed. I'd kept my speed quick for all the 38 laps that I had done.

I decided to do an even 50 laps before I got out the pool and headed for the shower room. At least I could a bit of time alone for more than 3 minuets, I stood there and let the warm water trickle down my body as I thought about Alice.

I miss her so much, it was painful. It felt like I'd just lost half of my heart and my entire soul. I felt like all the happiness and joy had just drained away once I let go of her hand earlier today.

Why was this so difficult, surely this couldn't happen every time someone has to leave their partner. I hated being here, I hated being away from her, I needed her more than oxygen, more than food, more than anything that the world has to offer.

I could feel a cold tear run down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and tried to pull myself together. But it was no good, the more I tried to calm down the harder it got.

In the end, I was leaned against the shower wall with my head in my hands. The tears seemed constant, they wouldn't stop. My unhappiness wouldn't come to an end. I just wished Alice was here, I wanted to feel her body against mine, to have her thin arms wrapped around my neck, to tell me that she was ok, to tell me that she loves me.

That's all I wanted, to see her, to talk to her. Just to hear her voice again, I wanted her so badly I was finding it difficult to breath. My lungs felt clogged from my sobs, my eyes felt raw from the chlorine that I hadn't washed off my hands properly yet.

When all my tears were gone I was able to stand up properly and try and get a grip. I shook my head vigorously to try and hold myself together, I needed to be positive, if I felt to negative about the whole thing time would go slower. If I just concentrated on building my body strength up hopefully time would move faster.

I ran my hand through my soaked hair and turned the shower off, I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself and then got dressed. I knew John and Keith would be outside waiting for me so that they can take me to go and get something to eat.

I didn't feel like food at the moment, I didn't feel like doing anything to be honest. When I felt ready I walked out the shower room to join John and Keith, like I thought they were stood as close to the door as possible ready for me.

"Ready to eat?" John asked me, I just nodded.

"You ok kid? Your eyes are red." Keith asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, just the chlorine, makes my eyes itch like crazy." I lied, Keith just nodded and headed off towards the restaurant, John didn't seem to buy my excuse though, he looked at me with a slightly worried look and walked along side me.

"Remember Jasper, it's ok to be upset. Your only human after all." John muttered to me before he walked over to our table and sat down next to Keith. I watch John closely as I walked over to my seat and sat down.

The waiter handed me a menu and asked me what drink I wanted, water I answered. I glanced across the menu to see if anything grabbed my attention, but food wasn't the main thing on my mind at the moment.

"So what you eating kid?" Keith asked me, my eyes moved up from the menu so I could glance at him for a short moment.

"Actually I'm not really hungry." I muttered to him.

"Well you have to eat something, you cant let yourself starve just because your upset." Keith told me, he was right but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Fine, I'll just have a cheese sandwich." I murmured, something small that was enough to keep me alive even though I didn't want to eat. Keith nodded and told the waiter what I wanted when he returned with my water, which I gulped down quickly.

My food didn't take long, and as soon as the plate touched the table I ate as quickly as I could so that I could get back in the gym. If I was to bump into my step dad I need to be ready for him. So I can kick his ass.


	19. Writing My Words

Me and Alice have been apart for just over a week, 8 days and 16 hours to be precise. Not that I'm counting or anything, but I had spent all my time here so far in the gym as that seems the best way to kill time, but not my boredom.

At this point in time the gym had closed for the night, like it did every night at 10pm. So I was stuck in my room, luckily John, Keith and Bill don't watch over me while I sleep. They just check the room over before I go to bed and then again when I'm up.

They spend the night walking around the hotel keep tabs on the place just in case 'you know who' shows up. I'd been laid in my bed awake for the past hour, looking up at the ceiling. All I could think about was Alice, I missed her so much it was unbearable. I then had a small idea, I got out of bed and went over to my bags, I rummaged around my stuff looking for a pen and some paper.

Once they were found I went back to bed, I laid there for a few minuets tapping my pen on the pad of paper, and whenever an idea came into my head I wrote it down. The words didn't make any sense at the moment, but I would work on that later on.

I seemed to be on a roll as soon as the pen hit the paper, there was almost no stopping it. My words flowed quiet nicely, even though they weren't in order.

I glanced at my watch, 1:28am. Holy crap, I didn't realize I'd been writing for so long, and it wasn't until I noticed the time that I noticed how tired I actually was. All the hours in the gym had started to have an affect, my muscles burned from the strain and my bones ached from the pressure. I didn't want to fall asleep just yet as my project was almost finished, it just needed to be put in order and then given a name.

By the time I was finally finished it was going on 2am, I placed the pad and pen on the side table and turned out the lights. I laid down on the bed, once my head hit the pillow I was out.

I laid in bed, sound asleep, peacefully. I was suddenly woken by a loud sound coming from inside my hotel room. I sat up in bed and glanced around my dark surroundings, I turned my body to look to my left. Nothing there. I then turned to my right, I didn't see anything, I just heard a shot from a gun. I was thrown from my bed landing harshly on the ground in excruciating pain, blood pouring heavily from my chest as smoke filled my lungs.

My eyes shot open with fear, my body sweating furiously. I was on the floor, the bed covers half hung over the bed covering part of my body, while the rest stayed on its correct place.

"Just a dream" I whispered to myself, my chest heaving for some reason I could feel a sharp pain in my chest, probably from my heart beating at such a rapid speed. I looked my body over for as if looking for any signs of injury, there clearly wasn't, but the nightmare felt so real I thought I'd best check.

I laid on the floor, my body fully stretched out while I calmed myself down. Waiting for my heart rate to slow to its normal pace, and waiting for the sweating to stop.

My breathing had come to a steady normal pace, finally and I was able to get up off the floor and climb back into bed, were I started out.

But this time I didn't fall asleep, I looked at my watch 5:57am. I didn't see much point of going back to sleep, since I'd be up in an hour to have breakfast and go down to the gym, like I have done every day since I arrived. So I just laid there looking at the ceiling, waiting, waiting for the long time to pass.

For some reason, the day passed rather quickly. I was in the gym working out and it was already time for lunch, but I felt to tired to concentrate. John was watching me and could obviously sense my tired state.

"Jasper, why don't you go for a lie down you look knackered." he said to me, I seemed to answer with a yawn.

"Ok." I muttered and then made my way to my room, with John and Keith following behind me. Once I reached my room I just went over to the bed and collapsed on the mattress, I was very quickly sucked into a deep sleep.

I was laid on my back, in a field. The bright blue sky was hovering above me, the warmth of the sun feeling good on my skin. The grass was soft on my bare arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh summer air, I could smell the newly grown flowers that surrounded us, wait us.

I could tell I wasn't alone, I opened my eyes to see Alice, staring down at me her eyes glowing with love and excitement. She was sat next to me in the long grass, her hand moved forward and touched my chest. Her fingers rubbing the fabric of my shirt, I rolled onto my side as Alice began to lay down next to me.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace, Alice snuggled into my chest, her hands resting against my chest either side of her face.

I nuzzled my face in her soft dark hair, she smelt so good. Everything felt perfect at this point in time, no worries, no troubles, just me and Alice to spend this time together, not knowing how long we had here together I was treasuring every second, every breath, every movement.

I rolled us over so that my back was pressed against the cold grass, with Alice still cuddled up to my body, the only part of her that moved was her head as she looked at me.

We were glued to each others gaze for a long while, before I slowly leaned up and gently, almost shyly, kissed her lips. It was a short and sensitive kiss, but still important. Alice could tell from that soft touch that I miss her and how much I love her, I don't know how she knew from that, but she did.

We kept the distance between our lips short, as we weren't finished with each other yet. Alice moved her hands up and cupped my cheeks as she lowered her lips down to mine, our lips parting almost instantly when they made contact. Our tongues linking together with such need and want, it could of hurt us.

Her hands soon made their way into my hair, while my hands stayed locked to her waist, keeping her as close to my body as humanly possible. Alice moaned softly into my mouth as she deepened our kiss more, she seemed eager for some reason. When ever me and Alice have had time together like this, we usually like to cherish and take our time, just because we can, but at this moment in time she was being almost forceful.

I didn't break the kiss, or ask her my questions out loud, it was still nice and peaceful, but it just confused me a little.

When we did eventually part for air, Alice looked worried. This scared me, when I last looked into her eyes she looked happy, playful and full of life. Now she looked scared, frightened and pained.

"Alice?" I whispered, she didn't answer me, instead she just leaned down quickly and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, but this kiss wasn't as sweet and as peaceful as our last one, this one was full of love, pain, pleading and fear. Then I could feel something, something warm almost like a liquid drip onto my stomach, soaking through my shirt. Alice pulled away and gave me a horrified look.

I looked down at my stomach to see think red blood soaking into the cotton material, but it wasn't mine. I then looked at Alice's stomach to see a thick deep cut, practically a stab, going through her skin and into her body.

The blood gushed from her wound, Alice rolled off of me and laid in the grass, I panicked, I placed my hand over the wound trying to add pressure to the cut, trying to prevent anymore blood coming out. But it still came, running out of the gaps in between my fingers, covering my hand in warm blood.

My other hand was clung to Alice's for dear life, her blood was almost boiling hot, as was her wound, but her hand was ice cold.

"Jazz…" her weak voice whimpered to me, I looked at her pained face and felt a tug at my heart.

"I love you" she whimpered, her eyes closing slowly.

I shot up in the bed, almost screaming. My body temperature had risen from the nightmare, I was boiling hot, sweat pouring from my skin refusing to stop.

My breathing was rapid, and I spent the next 5 minuets trying to calm that down, I didn't know how much more of this I could take, these bad dreamed, all about death.

I couldn't stand it, I needed to get out of this permanent nightmare that was my life. This was all because of one person, and I wanted him dead.

In the end I just got off the bed and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, I undressed and slung my clothes on the floor and got into the shower.

I let the cool water refresh my skin, it felt nice to have a cold shower just to get rid of the horrible feeling of sweat. And also to wake me up a bit more.

I spent a good 25 minuets in the shower just trying to calm myself down, and trying to get the idea of Alice dying out of my head, if I thought bad thing, they would most likely happen. Plus just the image of Alice in pain was enough to make me cry, I had to sort myself out.

I got out the shower and quickly dried myself and then got changed into some fresh gym clothes and made my way back downstairs, if I'm going to put an end to this bastards life, I need to be ready for him.


	20. Bella

It was now week 3, and I was going insane without Alice. I needed her right now, I wanted to touch her, to speak to her. To feel her soft lips against mine, to feel her soft breath against my skin when we hugged. I hated myself for putting Alice and myself through this misery, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. All of this happened so fast and I could not control it.

I sat in the windowsill of my room and looked out into the streets of Seattle. It was raining furiously outside, I watched as people walked the streets, their coats and bags blowing in the wind, cars splashing passers by.

I was wrapped up in my woolly jumper that Alice had bought me once, I leaned my head against the cold window as I watched the water droplets hit the glass. I was so tired, I hadn't slept in 4 days and I hadn't eaten much either, so I was feeling weak. I'd been in the gym constantly since I arrived here, and I was starting to see a difference in my body shape.

My arms and chest bulged out slightly more and my muscles were obvious in thin or tight shirts. I would have been in the gym now wasting my time doing something more rewarding than sat looking out the window, but the gym was closed today for cleaning and so was the pool. So I was stuck doing nothing, which was getting me even more down.

When ever I felt like this, I found the best way of dealing with it was to be on my own, but unfortunately I had my guards here with me. John was sat in the chair in front of the desk, and Keith was stood next to the door. The room was silent, they could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about anything so at least I knew they were wise enough to not talk to me.

I just wish they would be wise enough to leave me alone all together.

I spent hours just sat at the window, glaring at the glass until a certain police car caught my eye. Charlie's car. I sat up properly as I watched Charlie exit his car, he had someone with him, in the passenger seat.

I couldn't see who it was as whoever it was with him had their hood up to protect themselves from the rain. I got up from my seat and watched as they both walked into the lobby of the hotel, I then decided to make a move. I made my way out the room and downstairs, maybe Charlie had some news about my dad. And then something struck me, what if there was something wrong with Alice, what if he got to her.

I started to run down the stairs towards the lobby, I burst through the doors. The lobby was deadly silent, and there they stood in front of me, Charlie's companion took their down and revealed themselves.

Bella.

I walked over to them, I have no idea what my facial expression was like, but I didn't know if should be happy to see Bella, or worried in case something had happened to Alice. But surely if something had happened to Alice Carlisle would be here instead of Bella, so hopefully it was good news they brought with them.

But then again, if it was good news, like my step dad had been arrested then wouldn't Alice be here. I had no idea what to think, my brain was going into overload.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Bella. What are you doing here?" I asked them both.

"Well, I came to see how you were and Bella tagged along as she needs to go to a book store here in Seattle." Charlie told me, I just nodded.

"I also come with a message." Bella said to me, this caught my attention more, I stepped closer to her as she handed me a letter.

"Alice asked me to give this to you since she knew I was coming here." Bella said to me, I took the letter from her hands and looked at it. I decided I would read it in private, if I got any privacy at all.

"Well, I'm going to go to the book store and find some new books. I'll meet you back here in about an hour dad." she told Charlie, she waved goodbye to us both.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran after her into the pouring rain.

"Yeah?" she asked me as she turned around, pulling her hood up.

"If I write Alice a letter, would you give it to her please?" I asked her, she smiled softly at me.

"Of course I will Jasper." she said, her eyes gleamed up at me. She could obviously tell how much I missed Alice by the pleading sound of my voice when I asked her.

I took a deep breath, I needed to ask her one question.

"How's she holding out?" I asked Bella in a low voice.

"She's, she's not the same, when you left she stopped smiling, stopped laughing. She didn't leave her room for three days, she couldn't sleep, wouldn't eat. Carlisle and Esme are really concerned about her, they have to make sure she eats. And now she actually is trying to sleep, she keeps waking up in the night screaming. Esme's spent a few nights sleeping in the arm chair just to keep an eye on her." Bella looked distraught as she spoke to me, I didn't want to hear that, but I needed to know. But hearing those words tugged of my heart strings painfully hard, causing a sharp pain in my chest.

"She cried for days, she misses you so much Jasper, but at least its only one more week." Bella said trying to cheer me up as she could tell I looked heartbroken from her words.

"I miss her so much, Bella." I whimpered, Bella looked at me with a worried look. We were silent and the rain started to pour down harder

"I'll be back in an hour, so that gives you time to write that letter." she said softly, I just nodded to her and walked back inside.

I almost ran up to my room and grabbed some paper and a pen, I sat down and quickly started writing.

_My Dearest Alice,_

_I miss you so much, but I love you more. I know that you feel upset but it wont be long until you are back in my arms, and I can help make you feel better. I cant wait to come home, as my time here in this hotel, or should I say institute, is going far too slow and is driving me insane. But when I saw Bella holding a letter for me from you, a little bit of life sparked back up in me again, knowing that within that letter are you words of love makes me feel more alive._

_I am writing now before I read you letter as I don't have much time to write down all my feelings for you, it would take years upon years to put all my love for you down on paper, but I only have an hour. Keep heart baby, it wont be long, only 7 more days, try and sleep, stay positive and remember how much I love you._

_Only you can understand how much I need you right now, I cant think straight without you by my side keeping me whole. I promise you this my love, when I return you and I will catch up in every way possible and I can prove to you how much I love you and how much I need you._

_You are my body and soul, my love an my life. Before I met you I felt lost and unstable, but now that you are in my life I can finally breathe. I am now whole and secure, you are the light in my darkened life and you help me keep away the shadows of my past, it is just a shame that shadows do not go away, they just hide, waiting for a chance to return. _

_I feel terrible about myself, as I am the reason you and I have had to part for so long. If I could of done anything to prevent any of this from happening I would have, but I have a feeling that if you and I didn't meet I wouldn't have put you in danger, but I am addicted to you Alice, from the moment I first saw you I knew that you were the one and only._

_When I return I will do everything in my power to end this nightmare that my step father has dragged us into, and I will make sure that we can carry on our life together the way we should. I love you and I want to and have to spend the rest of my life with you._

_If I wasn't being watched over like a hawk, I would get a cab and leave for Forks to be with you, but I can barely blink without being watched with a careful eye._

_I will be home soon, and you and I can be together forever, just a few more days. Keep your chin up darlin, and I will soon kiss away all your pain._

_Always yours, forever and beyond, all my heart and all my love,_

_Jazz_

_Xxx_

I put the pen down and folded the paper and wrote 'Alice' on the front. Time went by very quickly while I was writing, Bella would be back to pick up the letter in 5 minuets, so I then decided to make my way down to the lobby to wait for her. I left the letter that Alice wrote for me under my pillow so that the snoops would not see it and read it, just in case it was from _him_.

I waited downstairs in the lobby with Charlie for Bella. I looked up at Charlie, he didn't look happy.

"Any news?" I asked him, trying to break the silence.

"No, he hasn't made a move which means he either knows about the plan, or he's just taking his time. But there is still time, I just wish I knew what he is up to. There's been no signs of him anywhere, I know for sure he hasn't left Forks, that I do know." Charlie reported, this didn't make me feel any better. I hate the fact that I'm being forced to stay away from Alice because of him, but to find out that he's not even attempted anything just makes me pissed off even more.

Before I could comment, Bella came into the lobby completely drenched. She walked up to us smiling, she saw the letter in my hand.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" Charlie asked her, Bella just nodded and turned to me.

"Here's the letter, and thanks again Bella, you're a life saver." I thanked her.

"It's my pleasure, Jasper. I hate seeing my best friend in such misery, and I would do anything to make her feel better, and I know for sure that reading this will cheer her up just a little bit." She said, smiling warmly up at me.

We all said our goodbye's, it wouldn't be long until I would see them again that I was happy about. It felt nice seeing some old faces, it cheered me up slightly and knowing I had a letter from Alice to read made my heart swell with joy. I couldn't wait to be alone and read her words to me.

So I made my way back to my room, with excuse that I was going for a lye down. John and Keith still followed me but stayed on the outside of my room, just in case anything went wrong, I sat on my bed and took the letter out of my pocket. I ran my fingers over the neat handwriting on the front that spelt my name. I then proceeded to open the letter and I prepared myself to read.


	21. Letters Of Love

_To my one and only love, I miss you too much Jazz. _

_I need you in so many ways its painful, without you I find it nearly impossible to breathe, I want you here by my side so much. I hate that we have to be so far apart, I cant stand being here alone. My bed is empty, a lot like my heart without you with me. I want you to know that no matter what happens with this your step dad I will always love you, and I want us to be able to get on with our lives as soon as possible. _

_I can not bare to think of my life with out you to share it with me, having you away for these few weeks has made me realize just how my I need you to live. You are the air I breathe, the reason I wake up in the morning, the purpose of me existing. I'm counting down the minuets until you return, and one you come home and enter my arms, I will make sure you never leave them. All I want is you, all I need is you. I want to love you, I need to love you. I want you to feel my love, I want you to feel my heart beat for you. My heart beats your name Jasper, but at the moment all it beats is pain. I hope you are OK, I sit here dreading that something might have happened to you. I hope your keeping safe and I hope your taking good care of your self, unlike me._

_I truly hope you have managed to cope with our separation better than I have, I must admit that I am a wreck and my lack of food and sleep is starting to show. I miss you more than words can describe, I can not wait to feel your soft warm touch, to feel your amazing lips and to be held in your strong secure arms. I only hope that this last week goes by quicker than the last few weeks have. I spend all my time looking at the photo of us on my bedside table, wearing your hoodie and thinking only of you. I feel so lonely here even though I'm surrounded by family and friends, but they will never be able to replace you, no one could ever take your place in my life._

_Stay safe Jazz, it wont be long until we can see each other again, take care of yourself babe._

_All my love and more,_

_Your Alice _

_xxxxxxxx _


	22. The Return

The week was finally over, and I was now in the car with John, Keith and Bill travelling back to Forks, back to my Alice. After reading her letter and hearing from Bella just how terrible my departure had been on her made me want to come home even more, just to comfort her.

The journey was long and tense, I had Alice's letter gripped tightly in my hands. I sat in the back of the car with Keith and kept reading Alice's words over and over just to help make the time pass. I didn't remember the journey being this long on the way to Seattle, but now it was taking forever to reach our destination. I tapped my foot impatiently as my patients was wearing thinner than ice in the summer.

I glanced out the window, everything looked similar, trees, trees and more trees. It was starting to piss me off, it felt like we were going round and round in circles.

I looked at the now tattered piece of paper in my hand, my frustration was being taken out on the only part of Alice I had with me. I quickly folded the letter and put it in my pocket and closed me eyes, the first thing I saw was Alice. Her pale skin glowing in the darkness of my eyelids, a soft welcoming smile gracefully stretched across her luscious lips. Her loving eyes wide with love, passion and excitement. Her skin looked so soft and warm, I needed to see her and soon.

Her lips needed to be against mine, her body needed to be connected with mine, her small hands needed to be entwined with mine, we needed to be one again.

I guess I must have drifted off, when I opened my eyes again we had only just drove into Forks, I was only a few miles away. I was starting to get anxious now, I couldn't wait to see her, and I couldn't help the smile that was appearing on my face as I thought of how soon it would be once we were reunited again.

I looked at my watch, 1:27pm, and then I looked back out the window, not long now. We got out of the main part of the town and were on the winding road that lead up to the turn off to the house, we were so close. I was almost jumping in my seat as I saw the turn off only about 100 yards up the road.

"You excited?" Keith asked me, I just looked at him with a smile on my face, he chuckled softly as we turned down the small road towards the house. I could see the house through the trees, I was finally home. John slowed the car down as he pulled into the drive, but I didn't even let the car stop before I already had the door open and went round to the boot of the car, opening it to get my bags.

"In a rush kid?" John asked as they all got out the car.

"You have no idea." I said as I grabbed all my stuff and headed for the front door. I jumped up the porch steps and opened the door, as soon as I walked in I was greeted by Esme and Emmett, Emmett took my bags off me and Esme gave me a warm welcoming hug.

"Welcome home, Jasper." Esme said soft.

"Thanks, its great to be home." I told her no lies, it felt terrific to be back. I noticed Carlisle enter the room from the kitchen, he walked over to me with a big smile on his face and placed his arm around my shoulders .

"Jasper, welcome back." he said as he patted me on the back, "Now then, where's my daughter, I'm sure she'll be very pleased to see you." Carlisle added, and as if on queue Alice and Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. I took a few steps towards the staircase, I was almost blinded by Alice's beauty, it had been so long since I'd seen her. Alice looked at me as if I was a dream and then all of a sudden she almost jumped down the stairs and ran towards me, jumping over the sofa that was in front of me, I caught Alice in my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

Alice looked straight into my eyes before she leaned closer to me and kissed me softly, the kiss was short but very meaningful. When she pulled her lips away she rested her forehead against mine, her sweet breath brushed against my face.

"Ok you two, if your going to act like that, then take it upstairs." Edward said as he walked past us.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice replied and jumped out of my hold and grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs. I looked over my shoulder to see smirk at us and then walk into the kitchen. Alice took me straight into her room and shut the door. We stood looking at each other for a short moment, I tilted my head slightly as I looked at her I then held out my hand. Alice reached out and took my hand, I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Alice rested her hands on my chest and moved closer to my body, she leaned up towards me and I lowered my head. Our eyes closing only a second before our lips connected, I felt lost in a world of amazing pleasure as Alice's hands moved up into my hair, bringing us both deeper into the kiss. I gently sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, Alice accepted my request immediately, as she parted her lips and let me softly slide my tongue into her mouth.

I could of lost control with all the emotions that were swimming around my body; happiness, love, passion, pleasure and lust.

We parted for air, we were both panting lightly. I opened my eyes and studied Alice's expression. Her eyes were softly closed, her lips parted slightly and she was smiling softly. I reached up and stroked her hair gently and then ran my thumb down her cheek, her eyes opened slowly and she watched me with awe.

"I've missed you, so much." I murmured to her, Alice pressed her body against mine and moved her hands down to my neck, her thumbs were against my chin and she moved my head down so she could look at me better.

"I love you, Jazz." and with that she leaned up and captured my lips with hers. Alice pushed me back slightly so that the backs of my legs hit the side of the bed, I kept my balance and Alice pulled away to look at me. I knew exactly what she was going to do next, she removed my shirt, pulling the baggy material over my head. I gained a soft small gasp from Alice, I'd forgotten to tell her about my workout sessions at the gym. I looked at her face, she was mesmerized by my body, her hands slowly ran over my newly improved muscles, down my chest and stomach and my arms.

"I've kind of been working out." I muttered almost shyly.

"Kind of? Jazz, you look amazing." she whispered, pressing short kisses against my revealed skin, her lips were warm against my flesh, it truly felt good to be back. I pulled away to breathe and removed Alice's shirt and then her skirt, Alice went straight to my jeans and removed them with ease, so we were stood wearing only our underwear.

Our lips locked again quickly, with much more heated passion than before, I lifted Alice up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned us around and lowered us down to the bed, I was gentle placing my little Alice on her bed, letting her small frame slowly and carefully hit the mattress. We pulled apart so that I could let my lips run all over her body, I kissed down her neck, leaving little love bites all over her skin. I could hear her soft moans, the moans that I had missed so very dearly.

My hands moved around her body and unclasping her bra and removing it, throwing it on the floor to join the rest of our clothes. I let my hands massage her breasts as I kissed every inch on her stomach, Alice's hands were rested on my forearms, almost guiding my hands across her body.

I let my lips travel back up her body, paying much attention to her neck, gently sucking and nibbling her sweet tasting skin. I lifted one of my hands to cup her cheek as I kissed her jaw line softly and slowly, Alice tilted her head, pushing her head into my hand so I could have more access to her skin.

"Jazz…" she whimpered into my ear, I moaned as I heard her say my name like that, I soon felt Alice's lips attack my neck whilst I kissed her cheek. I could feel her teeth graze the skin on my neck as she continued to mark me, I loved being marked by Alice it just shows how much I am hers. Alice arched her body, pressing herself against me making our bodies rub against one another. I could feel myself grow harder and harder with each thing Alice did to me, it was great. I murmured her name into her neck as I kissed her sensitive skin again, I felt Alice shiver slightly from the feel of my breath on her skin.

I moved round a rested my forehead on hers, we looked into each others eyes I then gently pressed a light kiss on the end of her nose. Alice giggled lightly and tilted her head to the side and licked my cheek in a playful manner, I couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped my throat.

We fell into a deep silence as I studied her face with great care.

"Alice, I love you." I whispered to her, breaking the silence and I kissed her passionately. Alice happily kissed me back, and my hand moved towards her bedside table, and into the draw to get out a condom.

Alice's hands slid down my sides and to the elastic of my boxers, she slowly tugged them down my hips and down my thighs, I kicked them off once they'd reached a certain point and then my hands travelled quickly to Alice's underwear.

Once they were disposed of, I put the condom on and looked at Alice. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was looking forward to this as much as I was. It had been far too long since we'd been together in this way, and even though the waiting part of it was painful and slow, in the end we both knew it was going to be worth it.

I slowly lifted myself up and line our bodies up perfectly, I then slowly lowered myself into her, Alice's nails dug into my shoulder blades as she gasped softly from the feel of me entering her. Her eyes were shut tightly, I watched her relax fully and I started making small slow thrusts in and out of her, each time Alice showing her enjoyment of every second of it. As I kept my pace slow I lightly kissed her neck, Alice whimpered my name quietly into my ear.

Alice arched her back slightly I moved my head and captured her lips with my own, our lips parting instantly and our tongues meeting quickly in a lustful passionate kiss. Our bodies still pumping together slowly and softly, meeting both our built up needs. Our moans were low and soft but very meaningful to us both.

Time seemed to stand still as we moved together, I could feel small beads of sweat roll down my cheek and my breath became hitched. The heat was rising rapidly between us, short small pants escaped our lips in between hot tender kisses. My arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her impossibly closer to me. Alice's hands were in my hair keeping me close, our lips only millimetres away, our noses touching softly. My fringe was damp from the sweat that was now dripping off of me, Alice didn't seem to mind she just nuzzled her face in my neck and lightly bit my skin.

I could feel my body become tense, I could tell I was at my limit, and from the way Alice was tightening around me I could tell she was too. My body soon gave up on me and I released myself, Alice soon followed, my body then went weak and I fell onto my side, Alice was still laid on her back. I watched as her chest heaved, our breathing uneven pants for oxygen, I closed my eyes while I caught my breath.

I focused on my breathing until I could take long deep breaths and hold them, my breathing soon became steady. My eyes opened when I felt Alice take my hand in hers, she had rolled onto her side to face me, a smile on her lips.

I scooted forward ever so slightly so that our foreheads and noses were touching, I lifted my free hand and slowly caressed her cheek. I watched as her eyes slowly closed, Alice sighed softly, a smile still on her lips.

I watched her as she drifted into a peaceful slumber, and I pulled her close to my body to keep her warm whilst she slept. I felt her snuggle into my body more.

"Sleep well my love." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head softly before I closed my own eyes and followed her into a wonderful slumber.


	23. Song

I awoke at the feel of a soft pair of lips caressing my stomach, I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. The sheets had been moved down and Alice was laid almost on top of me, her head resting on my newly formed six pack.

"Hello" I muttered to her, giving her a sleepy smile, Alice just giggled lightly.

"Bout time you're awake, I've been awake almost an hour all alone." she said playfully pouting up at me, I pulled myself up so I was sat up with Alice's head laid on my waist. Once my eyes were properly focused I could see all the love bites that Alice had left all over my upper body, there were loads of them, all over my collarbone, my neck leading down to my hips.

"So you decided to eat me to keep yourself occupied?" I asked her chuckling softly. Alice smirked up at me and moved her hands down my to my thighs, where she softly rubbed my inner thighs causing me to get turned on.

"Well, I could go lower if you'd like." she said seductively, I felt one of her hands move towards my area, I quickly put my hands under the bed sheets and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from going anywhere, Alice just raised her eyebrow at my action.

"Now then darlin, if your going to be naughty there will be a punishment." I warned her in a mocking tone, Alice's eyes just lit up at my words. She moved her body up so that she was looking me straight in the eyes, Alice was practically straddling me at this point.

"Mr Whitlock, are you going to punish me if I do this?" Alice asked me before she leaned forward and kissed me tenderly and then moved her lips round to the crook between my jaw and my neck. I growled softly.

"Only if you want me to baby." I murmured, I could feel her smile against my skin. Alice soon leaned back and looked at me.

"So apart from miss me, what else did you do in Seattle?" she asked me, resting her head on my chest looking through her long eyelashes at me.

I thought for a moment, I don't think I did do anything apart from mope around the hotel.

"Well, I went to the gym, a lot. couldn't actually leave the hotel and there wasn't much to do. I had barely any privacy what so ever, oh and I did write you something, but it will probably sound crap now." I said looking over to my bags, which had appeared in the room. I didn't bring them up, someone must have brought them in while we were asleep. Alice looked at me with a look of wonder.

"What is it?" she asked me sounding very intrigued.

"A song, but like I said it probably sounds crap now, I did right it when I was upset." I muttered.

"I'm sure its great Jazz, no matter what. Can I hear it?" she asked me, I didn't want her to hear it just in case it was shit, but I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes she was giving me right now.

"Oh, ok." I murmured, I got out of bed and went over to my bags. I rummaged through looking for the small bit of paper, once I found it I walked over to my trousers that were lying on the floor. I put them on and went to my room to fetch my guitar. Once I returned I found Alice sat up in bed wrapped in the bed sheets waiting for me with a big smile on her face. I sat down next to her with my guitar placed perfectly in my lap and the piece of paper opened out in front of me so I could see the lyrics.

"Now, I haven't put music to it yet, so forgive me if it sounds really bad. Plus I'm not really a good singer." I told her, Alice just leaned against the headboard with the same smile on her face.

I slowly started to pluck the strings creating a soft sweet sound that filled the silent room. I cleared my throat as I played a few more notes and chords. I slowly began to sing

_I've missed you,_

_Missed you so bad._

_I need you,_

_Need you like mad._

I glanced up to look at Alice, who was watching me intently, my eyes soon went back down to the lyrics.

_The days are long,_

_The hours drag._

_I hear a song,_

_I think of you,_

_So I want you…_

_To sing me a love song,_

_And take away the pain._

_Write to me a love song,_

_And kiss away the pain._

_Oh the pain,_

_Of having you away._

_I wish that I,_

_Could of stayed._

I looked back up at Alice and her smile had faded, she looked almost sad at the words.

_The days are long,_

_I'm holding on._

_I hear a song,_

_And it goes…_

_Sing to me a love song,_

_And take away the pain._

_Write to me your love song,_

_And kiss away my pain._

I played a short soft solo that I had quickly remembered making up a few months back. I lifted my head to see Alice staring at me with soft eyes, I licked my lips quickly and looked back down at the paper to finish the rest of the song.

_I want you,_

_I need you…_

_To sing me a love song,_

_And take away the pain._

_Write to me your love song,_

_And kiss away my pain._

_So sing me a love song,_

_And break away the strain._

_Write to me our love song,_

_And kiss away,_

_My shame._

I let the last few notes ring before moving the guitar from my lap and placing it against the chair near to the bed. I moved my body round to face Alice, and I sighed heavily.

"What do you think?" I asked her, she didn't reply with words instead she just lunged at me, embracing me tightly.

"Jazz, that was wonderful." she whispered before kissing me passionately, I kissed her back with all my energy and pushed her back down onto the mattress. Alice's hands were everywhere, starting in my hair and travelling down my body, rubbing every inch of my skin and making her way down to my jeans, which I was still wearing, but not for long.

Alice removed my jeans with little effort and had rolled us over so that she was on top. We sat up, Alice straddling me and my lips against her neck sucking on her tasty skin. Her soft moans and whimpers made me grow hard, which made Alice moan more.

I ran my hands up her back, caressing her skin with care, I heard Alice gasp when I pulled her body as close to mine as possible and slightly sunk my teeth into her skin, Alice's hands went back into my hair pulling me closer to her neck, urging me to go on. Which I did, with great pleasure. After paying much attention to her neck I lifted my head to look at her, her eyes were partly open as a look of pleasure and satisfaction spread across her face, her body completely relaxed in my arms.

As I looked at her I felt as if I was dreaming, I still could not believe that Alice was mine, that me and her were together and that I was back home. Times like this with Alice just made me forget about everything in the world so that I only focused on here and now, only on Alice and her needs, which matched mine perfectly.

I was far too lucky to have Alice all to myself, I have no idea what I have done to deserve such a goddess like her and I don't think I will ever know why Alice chose to be with me, someone who's life has not been the most kindest. Alice seemed so stable and normal, and comparing me to her I was a pile of broken glass that was waiting to be cleaned up and thrown away. I was brought out of my thoughts as Alice lightly kissed my cheek and then nuzzled her head in my neck and then sighed happily.

I leaned back, taking us down to the comfort of the mattress with Alice lying on top of me cuddled up to my body, her soft breath against my skin. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the comfortable silence filled the bed room, Alice and I in each others arms extremely overjoyed to be with one another again wishing that this time would never end. If I had my way, it never would, we would be together forever and ever, in each others arms, loving each other as much as humanly possible and making each other happy for the rest of our lives.

I listened to Alice breathe, running my hand through her soft short hair, her hand resting on my chest now, making small patterns on my skin with her fingertips.

I didn't know how long we had been lying like this but when I eventually opened my eyes and looked down at Alice, she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute and adorable when she sleeps, I slowly reached over a grabbed a corner of the bed sheets and gently covered our bodies in them, I was careful not to disturb her as I moved my arm around trying to keep her warm and then wrapping my arm around her like it was before.

I leaned my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes again, I wasn't tired but I was nicely relaxed to the point where I could almost fall asleep if I wanted to. But I didn't, I wanted to stay awake and just watch Alice sleep. Every now and then I would open my eyes and watch in wonder and awe as she slept peacefully and then close my eyes again.

Every so often Alice would murmur and mutter in her sleep, and sometimes smiling slightly, she must be dreaming of something nice. I kept running my hand through her hair gently so I didn't wake her. It felt so right to be here in Alice's bed with her in my arms asleep, it was as if heaven had created me and Alice to be together, and that was the only way of life there was for me, being with Alice.

Sounds perfect to me.


	24. Made It

I watched Alice sleep for a good hour or so, I was very content to watch her rest peacefully. Unfortunately I needed to pee badly so I had to get up, I slowly and carefully moved Alice from my body and placed her gently on the mattress, her head resting on the pillow softly. I quietly grabbed my jeans and put them on and made my way to the door. I closed the door softly behind me and walked to the bathroom, once finished I made my way back to bed and back to Alice.

When I returned to the bedroom, I opened the door to find Alice awake and in one of my shirts. I smiled at her brightly as I closed the door and walked over to the bed, I sat down beside her and she leaned close and kissed me on my cheek.

"My shirt looks good on you, maybe you should wear it more often." I muttered as I took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Well, I was cold and your shirt looked warming." she said to me and snuggled up to my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"When's the dance?" I asked changing the subject all together.

"Friday." Alice muttered into my chest.

"This Friday?" Alice just nodded, "Ok then, just checking. You still want to go right?" I asked her.

"With you, always." she whispered before kissing me gently and tenderly. I kissed her back with plenty of passion and love, Alice moaned softly against my lips and I deepened the kiss.

When we pulled apart I watched as Alice went under the bed covers and smiled warmly at me, I stood up and took my jeans off and got under the covers with her. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself to my body, I wrapped my arms around her and we laid down and snuggled up to each other. I quickly glanced at the clock, 10:34pm.

I moved Alice in my arms so that she was facing me, I kissed her deeply. My hands slowly moved round to the front of her body and my fingers started undoing the buttons to the shirt that she was wearing, Alice moaned softly into our kiss as she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and pulled her arms out of the sleeves.

Her hands soon returned to me as she placed both her hands on my neck to bring me closer to her. I threw the shirt on the floor next to the bed and Alice rolled us over so that she was on top of me, I reached into the bedside draw and got out a condom ready.

Alice deliberately grinded her hips against mine, I groaned at the pressure of our bodies. I flipped us over and quickly put on the condom as I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Alice started kissing my neck and nibbling my skin gently, while she still grinded her hips against mine, and now I had a very noticeable erection. Alice felt how hard I was so she moved one of her hands down to my hips and started rubbing my erection which caused me to hiss slightly.

I couldn't take it anymore, once Alice had moved her hand I quickly entered her making her gasp and bite her lip, once I had a sturdy pace going all she could do was moan. My thrusts were quick and hard, we were both lost in the moment. Alice rolled us over so she was on top again, she straddled my hips and grinded herself against me, it felt so good. My hands rested on her hips and added a little more pressure as I moved with her, causing our hips to collided with great force. I watched Alice's face, I could tell she was having a hard time keeping quiet as her eyes were tightly shut and she bit her bottom lip as hard as she could without causing herself pain. I lifted myself up so that I was sat up and eye level with her, I captured her lips with my own to help her ease her struggle.

Alice's fingers entwined with my hair as she pulled me deeper into the kiss, I placed my hands on the small of her back pushing her against me more. Alice arched her back and I moved my hands down her body and to her thighs, which were either side of me. I rubbed my hands up and down her legs, Alice pulled me closer to her, I almost lost my balance so I decided to push her down to the mattress.

I laid on top of her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I kept plunging into her. Alice was close, I could feel it, she tightened around me and let loose. I moaned lowly as I felt her come, I was close myself but I wanted to see how far I could go without letting go.

I kept thrusting into her harder and harder just to keep hearing her moan my name softly, Alice nuzzled her head into my neck as she moaned loudly, luckily my skin was able to muffle the sound a bit. I could feel Alice tighten around me again, god this was good, she reached her climax again and I was still holding on as best I could. I started panting heavily, but I wasn't ready to give up, and neither was Alice. We kept going for as long as we could, and I was starting to feel the burn from holding myself back, to the point it was practically painful, I had to let go, so I did. It was a relief.

Alice threw her head back against the mattress, and my lips went straight to her neck, I sucked on her skin tenderly, making her moan even more.

Alice was like a drug, and boy was I hooked. The rest of a night was a blur, we lost ourselves in a heat wave of passion and lust, time seemed to stop just for us. I didn't remember falling asleep, the last thing I remember was Alice. I was rudely awoken by the constant buzzing of Alice alarm clock.

I swung my hand round to turn it off, but was surprised when all I hit was air. I opened my eyes out of confusion and looked to were my arm was dangling over the edge of the bed, I could hear the alarm clock, but it was coming from somewhere else. I sat up slowly to see that I wasn't where I thought I was, I thought I was near the headboard, but I wasn't. Instead I was at the foot of the bed, I leaned over and turned the alarm off and looked around. Alice was fast asleep next to me, her head the wrong end of the bed as well, the pillows were scattered all over the floor and the bed sheets were barely on the bed, what little was on the bed was only just covering Alice's legs.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to remember last night, I remember Alice and I having sex, and I remember how amazing it was, but I don't remember getting to the foot of the bed. The only explanation for it was that we were both so caught up in each other, we didn't notice ourselves move around as much as we did. From where I sat the room looked a bit of a mess, well the bed definitely was. I rubbed my eyes and heard Alice groan softly, I turned round and looked down at her, I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She gave me a warm sleepy smile, she slowly lifted herself onto her elbows and then noticed how we were laid. Alice looked at me questionably and opened her mouth to ask me how we got like this.

"I have no idea." I muttered, smiling back at her, Alice closed her mouth again and ran her fingers through her messy hair, I had to admit she looked really cute with sex hair. I laid back down next to her and kissed down her arm.

"I do know how amazingly wonderful last night was though." I told her in between kisses, I looked up at her as she turned to face me. She smiled softly at me.

"I know, there are no words to describe how great that felt." she whispered to me as she laid down properly and snuggled up to me.

I had to agree with her, the feeling that was shared between us was something more than any emotion in the universe. I closed my eyes and listen to Alice breathe softly.

"Shit." Alice said, as she sat up and looked at her clock, "We have school, and we're going to be late." and with that she got out of bed and rushed into her closet, I watched the door to her closet for a while and then decided that maybe I should get up as well. I made my way over to my bag and rummaged through for some clean clothes which I knew were in there, I just had to find them, when it comes to packing I'm not the best in the world.

By the time I had found some clothes and got changed, Alice was ready and had started making her bed up. I handed her a pillow that was next to my bag and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing, its just, we do know how to have a good time don't we." I said laughing, Alice started laughing lightly. After laughing for a short time we finished making the bed and then rushed downstairs to get some breakfast, we practically ran into the kitchen. Me and Alice just grabbed a apple each and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Maybe we should eat in the car." I muttered, we had 20minuets to get there.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice agreed and grabbed her car keys, we quickly walked to the garage and quickly got in the car. Alice struck up the engine and sped out the garage and down the drive to the main road. We were fairly quiet during the journey to school, as we were eating our breakfast. By the time we made it to school, we could see all the other students making their way to home room, shit we were going to be late. Alice parked the car and we got out and locked up, I gave Alice a quick, well quick for us, kiss and we went our separate ways to home room. At least I'd see her next, I just had to survive home room with Emmett, joy.

I ran to home room and came to a quick stop at the door, luckily everyone else hadn't sat down yet, I let out a heavy sigh, made it and with minuets to spare, I slowly walked over to my seat, oh great, Emmett was already there smirking at me.

I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

"So you made it, well done." Emmett said giving me a quick round of applause.

"Thank you, Emmett." I said out of breath, I felt a little dizzy after all that rushing around like a headless chicken.

"So will we being seeing you and Alice tonight, or are you going to lock yourselves away again?" Emmett asked me in an amused tone, I just looked at him, I didn't bother answering and I couldn't because luckily for me our teacher walked in, telling us all to sit down and be quiet. That got me out of Emmett's questions, for now anyway, I still had next lesson with him. Oh god, and Alice is with us, that means we're both going to get teased by him. Oh how I was dreading next lesson.


	25. Sorry

What a day, I've spent the whole day getting teased by Emmett, he's made far too many remarks about mine and Alice's private time. For instants, the love bites on Alice's neck that was fun, getting told to keep my tongue to myself in the middle of English, having students who were sat near us give me a strange look.

I don't think that I have ever been so embarrassed in my whole enter life. Luckily school was coming to an end, and from the look on Alice's face she couldn't wait to get home, probably to beat Emmett up or to just lock the two of us away in her room, away from him and his jokes.

We were all on our way to the car park, and Alice was rushing to her car, Emmett was following her.

"So do mum and dad know about your nasty bites?" Emmett asked wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"No Emmett they don't, and I would love it if you kept your big mouth shut." Alice told him in an angered tone, she was getting extremely pissed off with him.

"Emmett, why don't you stop being immature." Edward said as he got his car keys out and wondered over to his car with Bella and Rosalie. Emmett turned to Edward to throw an insult back at him, but was cut short by Rosalie.

"Emmett, car, now!" she yelled and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the car. I watched Emmett get man handled into the back of Edwards Volvo, and then glanced over at Alice, who was unlocking her car. I walked over to the passenger side and got in, Alice quickly struck up the engine and was reversing out of the car park onto the main road.

"You ok?" I asked her as we drove down the road.

"Perfect." Alice replied, her tone dry.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" I asked her, she turned to me and her eyes softened when she realised she was about to take her anger out on me.

"Sorry Jazz, he's just pissed me off. I shouldn't take it out on you." she muttered, I reached over and took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Its ok babe." I said, giving her a reassuring smile, Alice smiled back at me and we were thrown into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home.

We had beat the others back as they had to drop off Bella and Rosalie, we walked through the front door into the living room, neither of us was surprised to find John, Keith and Bill in the house talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey you two." Keith said waving his hand at us.

"Hey." I muttered back to him, I had a strange feeling that we were going to start being watched again and that last night the two of us not being disturbed was just a one off.

"What's going on?" Alice asked her parents. Carlisle looked at Esme and then back at us.

"We were just discussing the security plans, John, Keith and Bill will be around the premises until Jasper's step dad is caught." Carlisle said, Alice looked up at me with a weary look.

"Its for the best." Esme said softly to her daughter, I just wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her closer to my side in a quiet reassurance.

She clung to my side gently and her gaze fell to the floor. I looked at John.

"Has there been any signs of him?" I asked, John sighed heavily.

"No, not yet. But if he's going to do anything it should be soon, and when he does, we'll be ready for him." John's voice was firm and confident.

I could feel myself become annoyed at the news and at the fact that all we could do was wait, we couldn't run, we couldn't do anything. It was all out of our hands, the ball was in my step father's court. And I hated that.

"And we think at this point in time, it would be wise for the two of you to stay within a good range of us." Bill said, Alice's head lifted up at this point.

"So what, now we're being babysat 24/7?" Alice was almost yelling, she hated being watched as much as I did.

"I'm afraid so, only until we find out where he is or what he's planning." Keith said in a soothing tone, trying to calm Alice and I down.

"I know what his plans are, we wants to kill us both." I said raising my voice.

"That's why its best if the two of you keep a low profile." Bill told me, matching my tone of voice.

"We're still going to the dance on Friday night, you cant stop us." Alice pointed out, she was right, we'd sneak out if we had to.

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, on the condition that we accompany you both." John breathed out.

"Since when did our lives turn into an negotiation, do we actually have any free will of our own anymore or are all our choices going to be made by you lot!" Alice yelled.

"Alice calm down sweetheart." Carlisle said calmly, taking a few steps towards us and looking into her eyes.

"No, I don't want to calm down, what I do want is all this to end so me and Jasper can get on with our lives." Alice spat back at her father.

"And that's why we're here, to help put all of this to an end." Keith spoke.

"Well your doing a great job apart from the fact that this guy is still out there!" Alice yelled at him, she was loosing her temper big time, and I don't blame her, she's done nothing wrong, she doesn't deserve any of this.

"How long do you think this will go on for, a few more days, weeks, months, years. Are we going to have to go to college with you three, or go to work ever day having you lot follow us around?" Alice continued. The room fell silent, she had a very good point, if this didn't end soon, how long will it go on for.

After a few minuets of the house being deadly silent, Edward and Emmett came through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed as they walked up to us all, they both quickly clocked onto the atmosphere.

"What's going on?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

No one spoke, I looked at Edward and noticed that he was soaked. I then looked out the window, the weather had changed dramatically from when I was last outside, it had gone almost dark out, and the rain hammered against the windows and back door, the sky was filled with grey clouds as darkness filled the sky. The room was still quiet and the tension flying off everyone was immense.

We all jumped slightly when the phone rang, everyone looked at each other. Carlisle eventually walked over to the phone on the table next to the sofa and answered the phone.

"Hello" he said, he then turned to John, I watched as his hand moved down to a button on the base putting the phone on loud speaker so we could all hear.

"Who is this?" John asked as he walked over to the phone base.

"I think you know." said the voice from the other end, I recognized the voice, it was _him_.

"Hello, Jasper. I hope you don't mind me ringing you, but I just thought I would check up and see how you are, I noticed that you came back from Seattle. I must say that I've missed keeping tabs on you, instead I've just had to watch your girlfriend. Hello, Alice how are you." we were all quiet, we looked at each other for a moment.

"Anyway, enough with the small talk lets get down to business shall we. Jasper, I'm tired of waiting around and I know full well that you are too, so why don't we make this easier for the both of us and why don't you be a big boy and meet up with me. Ditch your bodyguards, just you and me, one on one. What do you say?"

I looked at John who shook his head at me, telling me not to even think about it.

"I know your thinking about it Jasper, I can see it in your eyes." I instantly looked out the window, it was dark but I could see a faint figure in the distance, in the clearing in front of the trees that lead into the forest.

"That's it boy, come and get me." my step dad was tormenting me now, I was restraining myself so much.

John, Bill and Keith all looked out side to see if they could spot him.

"Come on Jasper, if you don't come out here on your own right now, little Alice will pay the price for it, and let me tell you that the price on her pretty little head is big. No, not coming I am ashamed, to think you would rather put your girlfriend in danger than end it all right now, what kind of man are you. I mean it was bad enough that you left her here all alone whilst you ran off to Seattle, leaving me to watch over her with a careful eye. How bad would you of felt if you got a phone call when you were in Seattle, finding out that Alice had been raped and brutally murdered, how would you of lived with yourself. Well I can see your not going to move an inch, so I guess I'll just have to wait for another time, then I can have Alice all to myself, and you can watch if you so wish." that did it, I was going.

I ran full pelt, opening the back door into the pouring rain, I sprinted off into the woods, I could see him run deeper and deeper into the darkness. I watched him turn left as I closed in on him, I turned left following him and I was suddenly thrown backwards as something hard hit me in the chest.

I hit the wet floor with a thud, the mud made it difficult to get back up on my feet. I could only just see my step father's face, as quickly as I could I got back on my feet and lunged at him.

I swung for him with my right hand, he blocked my punch but he didn't block my left fist as I punched him hard in his face. He stumbled backwards and I swung low, punching him in the stomach with my right fist. He grabbed my wrist and used his other hand to punch me in the face, I ignored the pain as best as I could as I brought my knee up to knee him in the stomach, he quickly grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under neither me.

I fell back down to the floor, within a few seconds my step dad was stood above me and punched me in my face continually, I could feel the warmth of my blood start to mix with the rain water on my face and flow down my cheek. I pushed myself back and brought up my foot, kicking him in the stomach and pushing him back far enough for me to get up.

Once I was up, I was soon on my knees as he kicked me hard in the stomach winding me, he then kicked me in the chest I fell back but put my hand out behind me to push myself back up. I got back up on my feet and lunged at him, I repeatedly punched him pushing him up against a tree. I let all my anger loose on his face, I reached back to hit him again but as I swung he ducked and my fist went straight into the tree behind him.

I winced at the pain as a burning pain struck through my hand. My step dad must have used this time to move out from under neither me, I was thrown at the tree as his foot was forced against my back, I turned to have his foot boot me in the gut again, and again. I struggled to breath as I was on my knees clutching my stomach. He grabbed my hair and forced my head back so that I had to look up at him.

"Sorry Jasper, but I think we should wait a little longer, this just isn't as fun without Alice watching me kill you." and with that he pushed my head down straight into his knee cap. I fell backwards from the pressure and landed in the mud, my eyes shut tightly as the pain surged through my body. When I reopened my eyes he was gone.

"Jasper!" I heard Emmett yell from somewhere amongst the trees and darkness. I slowly got back on my feet, using the tree to support myself better, I then saw Emmett come rushing through the trees towards me.

"Jasper, are you ok? Where is he?" Emmett asked me growling slightly at his last question, he looking around for him.

"He's gone, and yeah I'm fine." I said standing up fully, I glanced around and noticed John and Bill come rushing over towards us.

"I take it he's gone." Bill muttered, I just nodded not really having the breath to speak.

"Come on, lets get back there's nothing we can do now." John said in a defeated tone, and then we started walking towards the house.

Once back inside we found Alice and Esme sat on the sofa, and Carlisle, Edward and Keith looking outside.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Carlisle asked me, Esme and Alice's heads both turning at our entrance.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered

"Well you don't look it." Edward stated and then walked into the kitchen. Esme stood up and walked over to me, she gently guided me to the arm chair closest to Alice. It hurt to sit down but I gritted my teeth through the pain.

Edward soon came back into the room with an ice pack.

"Here" he said and offered it to me, I placed the ice pack on my forehead as most of the pain was coming from my face. I caught Alice out of the corner of my eye, she was watching me with an upset look upon her face. I removed the ice pack and turned my body so I was facing her more. I knew that I was the reason she looked so upset.

"Alice…" she cut me off.

"Don't Jasper. Just don't, I asked you to not do anything stupid and I asked that you wouldn't go after him. You promised me you wouldn't do any of those things, and yet you just ran off after him" Her voice was low, but full of disappointment.

"Alice I know I promised, I didn't think and…" I tried to explain.

"No, your right you didn't think, but didn't it even occur to you that you were breaking all those promises?"

I couldn't answer, because I didn't know what to say. I just ran my fingers through my wet hair.

Alice just sighed and stood up, she walked over to the stairs, I quickly got up and went after her.

"Alice wait" I said, she turned on the stairs and looked at me.

"Jazz, I'm really tired, I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." and with that she walked up the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder to see everyone watching me, feeling very uncomfortable and upset with myself I slowly went upstairs to the bathroom. I spent a good half hour in there just cleaning myself up, I'd gotten changed and washed myself up, cleaning the small cut on my forehead and all the grazes on my arms and legs. My chest and stomach was red and angry, there was a small amount of swelling as well.

My eye was sore and red, that only meant a black eye in the morning, great. My knuckles were cut and wouldn't stop bleeding from where I hit the tree. My lip was cut and my nose had been bleeding but it wasn't broken, I had a nice bruise forming on my right cheekbone as well, and plenty of bruises forming on my back and on my legs.

Once I'd left the bathroom, I had to pass Alice's room to get to mine. I stopped outside her door, I went to open it but it was locked. She obviously didn't want to talk with me. I just lightly knocked on the door, I could hear her inside, she was near her door that I knew.

"Alice, its me, I know you don't want to see me right now, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I really am and I'll hopefully speak to you in the morning. I'm so sorry." I muttered through the door. I lingered outside the door for a few seconds and then I headed back towards my room. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, I removed my shirt and slung it on the floor. I let myself collapse on the bed, the pain that went through my body was high and breathtakingly painful, but I only had myself to blame, so I put up with it.

I closed my eyes ready to spend a night on my own with only my guilt to keep me company.


	26. Forgiven

I opened my eyes at the sound of rain pounding against the glass of my window, I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, they stung. I had had an uneasy nights sleep, partly from the pain but mainly because I was alone. My bed felt so empty, it broke my heart to know that Alice was in her room probably still pissed at me for last night, and I don't blame her for being mad, I was such an idiot. And I deserved anything and everything she was going to say to me today, I slowly got out of bed, I winced at the pain that went through my upper body.

I walked over to my closet to get some clean clothes out, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, I was covered in bruises, my chest and stomach was completely black and blue, my cuts looked infected as they were red and angry, my eye was a nice shade of purple and my lip was slightly swollen but the swelling had gone down during the night. And my cheek was a dark purple shade. I had a small cut just above my eyebrow and a small one under my eye.

I put on a pair or grey jeans and a loose black long sleeved shirt, I slowly buttoned up my shirt. I looked at my knuckles, one hand was cut to shreds and the other badly bruised, I sighed heavily and just went through the pain that rose in my chest. My back felt stiff and uncomfortable as I did up my shoes, once I was fully dressed I left my room and walked down the hall to Alice's room, ready to face the music.

I stood outside her door, I took a deep breath and lifted my hand ready to knock on the door. As soon as my fist moved towards the door to knock, the door opened, and there stood Alice. From the looks of it, I had made her jump.

"Jazz" Alice breathed, I must have looked like an idiot standing in front of her with a gormless expression on my face and my fist still in the air. I soon managed to move myself and pull my arm down, I put my hand in my pocket and winced slightly as the fabric of my jeans rubbed against the raw skin of my knuckles.

"You ok?" she asked me, I just nodded.

"How are you?" I asked her, my expression turning to a soft concern. Alice just stood to the side and let me in, closing the door behind me.

"I'm ok. You look in pain." she muttered.

"Yeah, but I'll live. I take it your still pissed at me then for last night." I said as I walked around her room slowly until I reached the window, I rested my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt Alice place her hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and slowly turned to face her. I looked down at her to see her bright eyes shining up at me, there was no smile on her face, and that saddened me.

"Jazz, I forgive you for last night." she whispered to me, I pushed her away from me gently.

"Well you shouldn't. What I did was a stupid, idiotic and a dumbass thing to do. I deserve every single one of these bruises and cuts, I was the one to go and run off to have them inflicted on me, so why should I not suffer for them as well." I muttered with my back faced to her.

"Jazz…" Alice begun but I cut her off.

"No Alice, I deserve all the pain I'm in. After all, I am the reason for why this is all happening to us, to you. I'm putting others through pain when it should be me, and only me having to bear the scars. I'm who he wants, but because of me he now wants you, and its my fault. It's my fault, and I'm making you pay for my fucking mistakes." I sat down on the end of her bed and put my head in my hands, I was winding myself up, my breathing was heavy and uneven. I dug my nails into the skin on my face, reopening the cuts on my face. I was in pain, but for some reason I wanted to feel the pain more, I let myself take long deep breaths so that my chest would burn and my stomach would clench to the point it was agony. I wanted to put myself through as much pain as I could so that I could teach myself a lesson.

"Jazz, stop." Alice said softly to me as she sat next to me, she must have noticed the small drops of blood start to run down my face as she tried to prize my hands away from my face. I stood up frantically, my arms by my side and my fists balled tightly, I started pacing around her room. Alice watched me, wondering what I was going to do probably.

"I'm the one who started all of this Alice, so I'm going to finish it, I'm going to kill that mother fucker if it's the last thing I do. I hate him, Alice, I hate him, I hate him!" and I crashed my fist into the brick wall with all the strength I had, there was a soft crunching sound, the skin around my knuckles was stretched tightly and I could feel the skin begin to reopen from the tension, the warm thick blood began to rise from the cuts.

"Jazz, please stop." Alice almost yelled as she ran over to me and grabbed my arm, I could see her looking up into my eyes, I reluctantly looked down at her. My eyes softening once I saw how scared she was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Alice guided me over to the chair near the window and then left the room, I watched the door for a while until she re-entered the room. She had a small box with her, it looked like a first aid kit. Alice placed the box on the floor and opened it, she was knelt down in front of me as she picked out a few items from the kit. She slowly started to wipe the cuts on my hands, I watched as she carefully cleaned me up and then wrapping my knuckles in bandages. She then stood up and cleaned up the two cuts on my face, she then placed a plaster on the cut just above my eyebrow and she gently placed a kiss against the bruised skin around my cheek.

"Look at me, none of this is your fault, ok. You can not help the fact that your step dad is a psycho and it is not your responsibility in any way to keep everyone safe and finish all of this shit out on your own. And even if it was, you would never be on your own, because you will always have me by your side. No matter what." Alice's soft voice and her words brought me out of the state I had just gotten myself into, and from that moment I knew that she had forgiven me, but yet I didn't know why.

"Alice, you said that you've forgiven me, but you never told me why. After what I did, and after what you said, which was true, why would you forgive me?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was stupid for a brief second, then smiled softly and shook her head.

"Because I love you, and nothing will ever change that, nothing could ever make me stop loving you the way I do. It was just one promise." she whispered to me softly.

"But it was an important promise, to you." I whispered.

"Would you stop loving me if I had broken a promise?" she asked me.

I shook my head quickly, "Never." I said sitting forward, leaving little room between the two of us, we looked at each other.

I gently took her hand in mine and leaned up and pressed my lips against hers softly. Our kiss was short and soft, but deeply meaningful.

"Why don't you get into bed and rest." Alice suggested.

"We have school, I'm not having a day off just because of a few bruises." I said standing up, Alice looked at me.

"But…"

"No but" I said cutting her off, "I can walk and breathe, I'm perfectly capable of going to school, its not like I'm going to be doing anything dangerous." she looked at me, and I could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't going to argue, I can tell she wanted to just for the sake of my health, but she knew she couldn't keep me here.

"Come on then." she said and took my hand again and we made our way downstairs to join the others.

We walked down the stairs and everyone was already set to leave for school, they all watched us enter the living room, Carlisle gave me a strange look.

"Jasper, are you planning on going to school?" Emmett asked me raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I am, why?" I answered giving him a questioning look in return.

"Are you sure you feel up to that?" Carlisle asked me, I just looked at him before I answered him.

"Well I'm up, and I'm still breathing so I guess I am." I told him, Carlisle just looked at me and then nodded. I looked down at Alice.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, I just smiled and nodded to her, Alice smiled back at me softly and got her car keys out, and I followed her towards the front door. As we got into her car, I winced and hissed at the pain in my chest as I sat down and put my seat belt on.

"You ok?" Alice asked me with a concerned look in her eyes, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. We sat in silence for the rest of the journey to school, and as we pulled up into the car park I noticed all the posters and the banners for the dance that was tomorrow night. We got out the car, I waited for Alice to lock up and then I took her hand and we walked to go and catch up with everyone else as they rolled into the car park a few minuets after us.

"Are you still up for the dance tomorrow night?" Alice asked me.

"Of course I am." I said as I brought her hand up to my lips, I placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand and smiled down at her, Alice just smiled lovingly up at me.

"Are you alright Jasper?" Rosalie asked me as we walked up to her, Emmett, Edward and Bella.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"Well for a start you've got cuts and bruises on your face, and your limping slightly." she told me, she looked concerned as did Bella.

"Oh yeah, I had a slight run in with my step dad, but I'm ok just a few bumps and bruises." I said smiling softly at them, they looked shocked at how calm I acted about it and that I was actually here at school rather than being back home feeling sorry for myself.

Before any more questions could be asked the bell rang, we said our goodbyes until the next time we would see each other, and I gave Alice a quick loving kiss before me and Emmett headed off to home room. On our way I kept seeing Emmett' eyes glance down at me, as if he kept checking to see if I was ok, which I was. Once we got to home room we took our seats and just waited for the day to begin.


	27. A Dance With Death

The day went by rather slowly, school was quite dull but at least I had Alice to make it all seem a little bit more existing. The whole day was spent with people staring at me due to my battered face and my limp, I'd had various people ask me if I'd gotten beaten up or something like that. Of course I just ignored them all, all the comments and all the pairs of eyes watching me. And of course a lot of the students were wondering why there were two guys in suits wondering the premises, no one knew why they were here, except us. Keith and Bill were keeping close to me and Alice, just in case, and I could tell Alice was getting pissed off about it.

At home things seemed a little bit more relaxing, even though the atmosphere was still tense due to last night, but it was easier to be more relaxed at home than what it had been at school, even though at school I knew that we were much more safer.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about safety for me and Alice, and how we shouldn't be left alone or aloud to wonder away from others without either John, Keith or Bill with us. I didn't like the sound of all this, as me and Alice would like to have some time alone, but it wasn't looking like that was going to happen anytime soon.

I got the feeling that Alice was having second thoughts about the dance tomorrow night, since we were going to be watched by almost everyone there it wouldn't be as much fun as we would of liked it to be. But I didn't want Alice to miss out just because of everything that was happening, I was determined to give her one night were she could relax. I wouldn't let our plans be changed just because of last night, Alice had been looking forward to this dance ever since I asked her to go with me, and I wasn't about to disappoint her.

At the end of the day we both laid in bed, Alice refused to cuddle too close to me so that she didn't press against my damaged body. I laid on my back with Alice's head on my shoulder and her hand resting gently on my waist, my arm was loosely wrapped around her body to keep her close. We were both wide awake.

"Jazz, do you think us going to the dance is a good idea?" Alice asked me out of the blue. I turned my head so I could look at her.

"Well, I'm sure something good will come out of it, why?" I asked her as I snuggled a little closer to her.

"No reason." she answered, I turned on my side so that I could look down at her.

"Alice there must be a reason or else you wouldn't of asked me." I stated, her eyes looked directly into mine, her eyes sparkled in the dime light that flooded through the gap in the curtains from the outside.

"I don't know, I've just got a bad feeling about it all." she muttered, breaking eye contact with me. We stayed in silence for what felt like forever, then out of nowhere I decided to get playful and I quickly wrapped my arms around her, flipping her so she was on her side facing me.

Alice looked at me with a questioning look, I just grinned at her and winked once, she knew what I was up to.

"No, Jazz." she spoke in a soft but stern tone, I pouted at her she just shook her head and turned around in my arms so her back was against me.

"Oh come on Alice, I feel fine." I said in a seductive voice as I slowly ran my hands down her sides and to her hips, and back up under her top. I let my fingers gently rub against her skin as I kissed across her neck and her exposed shoulder.

She moaned softly before she realized what I was doing, she then playfully smacked my hand away.

"Jazz, I said no, your not well enough." she said again in that stern tone, she slowly tried to move so that she could have the upper hand, but I just rolled us over, so that I was laid on top of her, but with her back pressed against my front. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, I kissed the back of her neck and pressed myself against her.

"Well Alice, it looks like your stuck." I chuckled softly into her hair, Alice moaned softly as I rubbed myself against her again.

"Jasper Whitlock, would you behave your self" Alice she said telling me off in a playful manner, I just chuckled.

"Well that depends, what do I get in return for behaving?" I asked her, Alice just scoffed at me, I let her turn in my arms so she was facing me. Her eyes staring up at me, her hand slowly reached up and she ran her fingers softly down my cheek and to my lips where they lingered. I leaned down so our noses were just touching, Alice moved her hand and cupped my cheek before she softly kissed my lips. She pulled back slightly, our lips lingering near each others, Alice moan quietly a small smile across her lips.

I wanted more, so I closed the very small gap between us and gently sucked on her bottom lip, Alice slowly parted her lips for me and I slowly let my tongue caress her mouth gently and slowly, a small moan of pleasure rumbled through my chest. We slowly parted and I rested my forehead against hers.

"So tasty." Alice murmured to herself more than me, I just smiled and kissed her forehead. I rolled off her and laid on my side, Alice soon snuggled up to me and nuzzled my neck. Her soothing breath touched my skin and her lips gently kissing my throat. It felt so relaxing that I didn't realise how quickly I slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up to find a pair of gorgeous, loving eyes staring at me. Alice had a humoured smile on her delicate lips.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you just look really adorable when you sleep." she muttered in a shy tone. I chuckled at her shyness and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Alice, my love. You do say the strangest things about a bruised and battered boy." I whispered to her and I moved myself down and kissed behind her ear.

"Bruised and battered yes, boy, well from what I've seen of you your definitely a man, and a gifted one too." she said softly as her hands came up to the back of my head, her fingers curling around my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her body as close to mine as possible, I didn't care about the small amount of pain that surged through my body, I was to busy loving my Alice to notice it. My lips moved down to her neck just under her jaw bone.

"Jazz, we do have to get up for school remember." Alice reminded me in a sad voice, I just grumbled and carried on kissing her tasteful skin. "Jazz" Alice said again, I just sighed and pulled away from her neck she looked down at me with apologetic eyes.

"Ok, ok I'll get up." I grumbled and sat up slowly, I slung my legs over the side of the bed. I felt Alice's fingers run gently over the bruises on my back, she sat up and kissed my shoulder tenderly, I turned my body so I could wrap my arm around her. We then got up and got dressed, and headed downstairs to join everyone else.

We walked into the kitchen where Edward and Emmett were.

"Hey guys, looking forward to the dance tonight?" Emmett asked us, I just nodded to him.

"Yeah, should be good. What about you?" I said keeping conversation rolling before we made our way to school.

"Well, Rosalie's been looking forward to this ever since it was announced and the fact that all she's done ever since is talk about her dress, then yeah I'm looking forward to it. Cant wait to see what stunner she's wearing this time." he answered winking at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Edward said as he walked towards the garage door, with us following. Once we got to school the day seemed to fly by quiet quickly, the morning was spent listening to everyone talk about the dance tonight, it seemed like everyone was going.

Lunch was a blur, we sat at our normal table and our topic was about the dance, what else. Alice and Rosalie spent most of the time talking about their dresses, whilst Emmett was joking to me, Edward and Bella about taking Rosalie to the dance in his mudded up jeep, which in response Rosalie kicked him under the table and told him to go to hell, which was rather funny. I also found out that Bella wasn't really looking forward to the dance tonight, as it mainly involved dancing which in her words 'don't help the uncoordinated and wasn't a good idea', but Edward was almost forcing her to go 'its our last winter dance together' he kept telling her.

For the rest of the school day everyone seemed anxious to go home and start getting ready, Alice kept watching the clock hoping that time would go faster, it was nice to see that she was looking forward to the dance now, since last night she was doubting the whole thing, but now she cant wait. And neither could I.

Once we did manage to get home, we only had about two hours to get ready, so we quickly ate and then made our ways to our rooms and started getting ready.

It felt like I had spent ages getting ready, who knew that putting on a suit could be so difficult and annoying. I looked over at the clock and realized I had to be downstairs in 5 minuets, so I quickly put on my waist coat and grabbed my blazer and tie and rushed downstairs to join Edward and Emmett. I got downstairs into the living room to find Esme taking plenty of pictures of her two sons, she quickly turned towards me.

"Smile" she said sweetly and then the flash went off, blinding me for a second, I blinked and then smiled softly at her.

"Jasper, you look wonderful." Esme said to me as she walked up to me as I put on my tie and blazer.

"So where's Alice, shouldn't we be going soon?" Emmett asked everyone as he looked at his watch.

"Now Emmett, you should know by now after all these years to never rush Alice when it comes to clothes." Edward told him smiling, the two of them laughed, I chuckled softly as I rearranged my collar.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm ready." I heard Alice's voice come from behind me, I turned on my heel and there stood a vision of beauty, my glorious and wonderful Alice. My eyes slowly examined her body, she was wearing a beautiful pink cocktail dress that clung to her curves gracefully. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I realized I was staring, with my mouth open. I quickly sorted myself out and stood up straight.

"You, look…" I stopped, I couldn't think of a word in the entire English language that could actually described how good she looked.

"Like a Goddess." I whispered to her softly, "The Goddess of my heart." I finished and kissed her gently.

"Well you look so handsome its almost a crime." she whispered to me, I smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ok you two, lets get a photo." Esme said to us, so we quickly turned and had our picture taken before Edward and Emmett rushed us out the door. Carlisle and Esme had arranged to have a limo pick us up and then Bella and Rosalie on the way. It wasn't long until we were at the dance, almost every senior was there enjoying themselves, and we soon joined them. We all took to the dance floor and danced to every song that we knew.

The night went on, and as soon as I heard the soft gentle beats to the next song I pulled Alice close as soon as she looked up at me I instantly forgot that we were surrounded by people. The song we danced to was slow and perfect, a classic if I must say 'Crazy For You' by Madonna, it just fitted our mood brilliantly.

I lead Alice round the floor slowly, her head resting against my chest and her arms around my shoulders, her eyes closed. I watched as a smile grew on her loving lips, I smiled too as I felt her press her body firmly against mine. My smile soon disappeared when I looked up and saw John, Keith and Bill walk through the entrance, I watched them as they scanned the room for us. Luckily the song came to an end and I quickly but gracefully pulled Alice towards one of the exits to the garden outside away from the building slightly so that the music could still be heard. It was cold and turning foggy, the darkness had been hidden a little by the lights decorating the garden.

"Why are we out here?" Alice asked me, looking a little confused.

"John's here, and I don't want them to ruin our night by following us around. They didn't see us sneak out." I explained to her softly, Alice nodded and then rubbed her arms quickly. I took off my blazer and placed it around her shoulders.

"There, keep you warm." I muttered to her.

"Thank you" she whispered to me, I slowly took a small step forward and leaned down at the same time she leaned up towards me. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss, Alice slipped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close to me and deeper into the kiss. We slowly parted for air, our foreheads resting against each others.

"Oh Jazz, this was a wonderful night, with a perfect end." Alice spoke softly to me as her hand gently caressed my cheek.

"Well I wouldn't say perfect" we both turned around.

"But its definitely the end."

No, dear God no.


	28. Ending Of It All

There he stood, right in front of us, smirking evilly at the two of us. I took a side step, shielding Alice just in case he tried something, and I was sure he will.

"Jasper, my dear boy. You look well, I'll have to do something about that wont I." He said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"And Alice, my, my you are pretty. I'd love a little bit of you." his words set a fire off inside my gut.

"Shut up, don't even talk to her. What do you want?" I demanded from him.

"I want you both dead, that's all." he spoke, I slowly guided Alice towards the back door into the building.

"Don't even think about it." he yelled and he lunged forward, grabbing my throat and pulling me towards him and throwing me to the ground, I landed with a thud as pain ran through my saw body.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, I turned my head to find my step dad have his hands around Alice, he pulled her away from the building, probably to make sure we weren't heard by anyone.

"Let her go, James!" I yelled at my step dad, he turned at me with a horrified and angered expression upon his face.

"How dare you address me by my real name, Jasper. It seems you need putting in your place again, in the ground." he yelled through his teeth and he chucked Alice to the ground and ran towards me. I rolled out of his way and got up, James turned on his heel and reached out and grabbed my tie, forcing me towards him. I stumbled forwards and my face soon met his fist, his fist kept pounding into my face, he finally let go of my tie and I was able to take a few steps back away from him. But I wasn't happy when he swung his leg round and kicked me painfully in my stomach, James then went for another swing with his fist, I managed to grab his hand just before it collided with my face again.

I took advantage of this situation and kneed him in the stomach and then used my spare hand to punch him in the face, hoping to wipe away that fucking smirk. I let go of his wrist and swung my leg and took his feet out from under him, James hit the floor hard and I quickly leaned over him and started laying into him, punching him again and again and again.

Blood started flooding from his nose and the corner of his mouth, seeing him in pain made something inside me spark, I felt as if I'd lost my mind and I was going crazy, all I wanted was to cause him pain and hurt. But letting my hatred and anger get the better of me didn't help me for long, James suddenly grabbed my wrists and brought his leg up, kneeing me in my back, I fell to the floor but quickly got up, but so did he.

We stood there for a moment, my chest heaving, my fists ready and my face burning. James smirked wickedly and then laughed, but his expression quickly changed and then pulled out a knife from his coat pocket, as soon as I saw the blade my body froze.

"Jasper watch out!" I heard Alice scream, I soon made my body move, but not fast enough. I felt the blade slice through the skin of my arm as if it was made of butter, I grabbed my arm as the blood started to flow down my arm. But the blade soon came back round, this time slashing the side of my face, I moved away from him, doing my best to dodge every blow of his knife, not always being successful. The next hit from the blade was as large gash being created down my chest, I fell to the floor, expecting another attack, but when nothing happened I wondered why, the reason was soon discovered when Alice screamed. I turned on the damp floor and looked up to find Alice on her knees crying in pain, blood dripping down her face and her arm.

I scrambled to my feet and ran at James, I tackled him down to the ground, fists flying in all directions, I didn't really notice the pain, or where he hit me all I focused on was hitting him back.

I kicked James away from me and he rolled across the ground in pain, I quickly ran over to Alice.

"Alice, Alice are you ok?" I asked her kneeling down to her on the floor.

"I'm fine." she muttered to me.

"Alice, you need to get out of here." I told her, trying to get her up.

"No one's going anywhere." James yelled as he hit me round the back of the head, I put my hands out to catch myself I turned my head round quickly to see Alice stand up and punch James hard in the face. I heard his nose break with a crunch and the blood that poured from his face was thick and red. I got up but stumbled back down, I suddenly felt dizzy and light headed, everything was starting to spin, I shook my head violently as if to snap myself out of it and attempted to stand up again. I felt weak at the knees, my feet not feeling very sturdy at all.

My eyes didn't seemed focused much, but I did see Alice struggling against James's grip, I rushed over and forced them apart, pushing James away and I quickly swung my fist at him, but unfortunately his reflexes were good and he caught my fist. James smirked evilly down at me and then yanked my arm towards him, I heard my right shoulder click and then crack as he twisted my arm. I was on my knees before I knew it screaming in pain, James placed his foot on my chest and pushed my body back, but kept pulling my arm towards him as if he were trying to remove it from the socket. He lifted his free hand and punched me in my mouth, I fell back and used my free hand to support myself from hitting the floor again.

James then finally released my arm, but the pain was still there, burning away nicely, I couldn't move it, great.

James got his knife out again and then kneed me in the stomach, as I winced at the pain I felt his knife dig into my leg, I opened my eyes to see his knife sticking out of my thigh. He withdrew his blade and then kicked my hard in my chest, I landed on my back, he was soon on top of me, his hands around my throat chocking me.

But before he forced the last breath out of me he loosened his grip and started punching me. I could feel his rings dig into my skin as he did so, I could feel the warmth of my blood drip across my face.

My sight was starting to go fuzzy, I couldn't see James that well he was just a blur, but something happened, he was gone. I then felt a pair of arms lift me off the ground and help me to my feet.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I know that voice, if only I could make out their face, then I knew who it was, it was Keith. I used my hand to rub my eyes and I looked for James, I saw him and John, I then saw that Bill was by Alice's side making sure she was ok. John was doing his best to keep James to the ground, but James struggled and in the end broke free of his hold, that's when Keith intervened. Keith ran towards James but James was a step ahead and grabbed Keith by his neck and grabbed his gun from his jacket. James threw Keith aside towards the wall, which Keith collided with and then hit the floor unconscious, James then turned around to John, it happened so fast, James didn't even aim he just pulled the trigger, leaving a lifeless John in a heap on the ground.

James then turned to Keith.

"No!" I yelled and ran head on at James, tackling him down to the ground. I did my best to remove the gun from his grasp but he hand two hands and I could only use one, so the odds were against me.

"Get off me Jasper" James hissed at me through his teeth, and moved his hand and pulled the trigger again. The bullet was soon in me, I fell back from the pressure and looked down, blood poured from the small deep hole in collarbone on the left side of my body. My body felt as if it was on fire, the amount of pain caused by one small bullet was immense, I used my legs as leverage to get back up. I staggered towards James, who had made his way over to Alice and Bill. Bill was already prepared for James and was on his feet, James was held in Bill's tight grasp and Bill managed to do what I had attempted and got the gun to fall out of James's hand.

I hobbled over to Alice and helped her up, I looked back at Bill and James, but Bill looked to be struggling and James managed to turn round and move his arms around Bill, pushing him back then grabbing a hold of his neck and quickly twisted it round 180 degrees. There was a loud crack and then another dead body on the ground, Alice gasped and then covered her mouth with her blood stained hand.

"I am getting sick and fucking tired of people interfering!" James yelled and turned back to me, he picked the gun back up and walked over to us. I instantly stood in front of Alice to try and protect her, but James had other ideas, he grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me forward and smacked me round the back of my head with the handle of the gun. I stumbled forward and turned round, James had his hand round Alice's throat chocking her, Alice kicked him repeatedly but having no luck of getting him off.

I wrapped my left arm around James's neck and pulled him backwards forcing him away from Alice, he fell back against my damaged chest with his hand around my arm trying to prize me off of him. Then the worst happened, he lifted his other arm and fired the gun, Alice fell back hitting her head hard against the brick wall behind her and then fell to the floor.

"Alice!" that was it, I lost my mind, rage filled my body and I grabbed James's other arm with my right one, I couldn't feel the pain of the broken shoulder and hand through all my anger, I could feel the broken bones in my hand move and grind, but I didn't care. I grabbed both his arms and pulled them behind him, I then pressed my knee against his back and kept adding pressure. He was on his knees screaming in pain, soon he was on his stomach with me stood on his back pulling at his arms. I lifted one of my feet and stamped on the back of his head.

James soon rolled over, throwing me to the ground, I rolled as I hit the floor and was on my knees, I watched as James got up and came towards me with tears in my eyes. He pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

Nothing, empty, James frowned and chucked the gun to the side and then ran towards me, before I could get on my feet I was on my back as his knee collided with my face. I gripped his throat with my hands and did my best to chock the life out of him as he stood in reach above me, but he didn't care about what I was doing to him, all he did was continuingly punching me in my chest. He then placed his knee on my stomach and pushed all his body weight on me, the blows to my chest stung as I coughed, I could taste the blood rising from the back of my throat. He then grabbed me by my hair, lifted my head and forced it to the ground, which was solid concrete, it was too painful and hard to be grass. It kept doing this, my grip loosening around his throat, my vision was going again everything seemed foggy and distorted. I could feel almost like a pulse at the back of my head, it throbbed with pain, I my eyes wondered to my left and there it was. The answer to ending everything, the knife.

I glanced back up at James, as far as I could tell he hadn't noticed it just lying there, I moved my damaged hand towards the knife, it was only just in reach as I grasped the handle. I looked back up at James.

"Its light out Jasper" he muttered through his teeth and lifted up his left fist ready to hit me, I used that last amount of strength I had in my body to strike. James's eyes went wide as he sat up, his head slowly looked down at his chest once he saw the knife stuck in his heart he looked back down at me. Then his body went limp and he fell off of me, his body stretched out across the pavement, his eyes blank.

I closed my eyes and coughed violently, I could still taste the blood that was in my mouth, I slowly tried to lift myself up but I couldn't stand. I was on my hands and knees crawling towards Alice, my eyes watering as I saw her lying there, at that point I knew, I knew everything was gone, Alice was gone, and it was all my fault. Its my fault that the woman I love is dead, my heart was breaking, shattering even. The pain that filled my body from the fight hurt, but this, this was worse I'd rather die from blood loss than a broken heart, but over all I'd rather it had been me, not Alice, anyone but Alice. But its too late now and I knew it, I hate myself so much, all that went through my mind was how, how could I have let this happen, why didn't I stop this from happening sooner.

Everything here, all this destruction, all this blood, all this pain, it's all my fault. And now I have to go through with the punishment, the punishment of living in a world with out Alice, but without Alice there is no world, no life. Nothing, that was the end, the ending of it all.

I kept crawling with every movement I could feel my energy drain. I collapsed, I lifted my head to look at Alice, but I couldn't see anything, everything was too blurry from the tears in my eyes and my eyelids growing heavy, but I couldn't do anything my body just gave up on me and my head hit the floor, my eyes shut.


	29. Discharged

Pain, hurt, guilt. These three things filled my body to the point that I was almost chocking on them. The pain of my broken body, the hurting of all the cuts and bruises and the guilt of loosing the one person I could and would ever love. I couldn't tell if I was dead or not, but from the feeling of ache when I breathed gave me the feeling I was alive, why, why am I still alive, I shouldn't be. I should be dead, I deserve to be dead after everything that has happened, I've made others suffer for my sake, if I had know all this was going to happen I would have took my own life years ago and let all those who I care about live on in peace and not pain.

My body was beginning to respond to my pain, I could feel my eyes try to open but I didn't want them to, I wanted to stay in the dark.

"Jasper?"

Voices, who was here, who would be beside me, the one person I love I know for sure isn't. I slowly forced myself to open my eyes, everything was so bright, and white. My eyes stung as they began to focus on the figures in the room, wait room?

"Jasper, can you hear me?" I turn my head slightly, a white coat and bright blonde hair. Carlisle. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that escaped my throat was a gasp for air as my chest bounded with ache.

"Easy, your still in a bad way." he told me in a soft uneasy tone.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." I whimpered, Carlisle tilted his head and looked at me with confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"For Alice, its all my fault, if I'd of done something, I could of prevented it, but I didn't." I could feel my eyes sting with the tears that appears in the corners as I chocked on my words.

"Jasper, prevented what? I don't understand what your telling me." know he looked even more confused than before, how could he not know, that his only daughter had died to my incompetence.

"James, he shot Alice and she…"

"Hit her head and passed out." he said interrupting me, I stuttered as I blinked.

"Wait, she's not."

"Not what?"

"Not dead" I asked in an unbelieving tone of voice, Carlisle laughed and shook his head at me.

"Jasper, she's fine, well not brilliant but she will be." he told me, oh my god, she's alive. She's not dead, I sighed out of shear relief.

"Oh thank god." I breathed, I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the pillow of the hospital bed. But my eyes soon shot open.

"So, how is she?" I asked, my voice filled with concern and worry. Carlisle placed his hand on my arm lightly.

"She'll be fine, her surgery was a big success and she was awake last night. I know she wants to see you, but I told her to wait until you came around and when one of you is able to get up." he told me.

"last night? What day is it?" I asked him, as I forced myself to sit up. Putting pressure on my arm, the one that wasn't in a sling, was something I shouldn't do.

"It's Sunday." Carlisle said, I watched as he stood up from the chair he was sat in and walked over to the end of the bed and picked up a chart that was on the end of the bed I was in.

"Now then, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Pretty crap, there's a lot of pain." I answered, he just nodded and came back round and sat in his chair.

"Right, well you had some internal bleeding which we sorted out in surgery, we've had to pin your shoulder and your collarbone, where the bullet hit you. The bones were not too badly broken in you hand so we've just plastered it and you fractured four of your ribs, also you have a lot of stitches, mainly in the stab wounds like your thigh, the gashes on your chest and face. There's also five stitches in the back of your head where you cut it open, and everything else is just mainly small cuts and bruises." Carlisle said, naming everything that they did.

"Ok, what about Alice, what did you have to do?" I asked, I didn't really care about me, I just wanted to know how bad Alice was.

"Well, she had a few stitches, she had two very nasty gashes on her face, on her arm and then she had some internal bleeding from the bullet that we had to remove, but nothing's broken apart from those few things she's just battered and bruised. She's not in too much pain if that's what your wondering about, it's mainly the shot wound and her head that hurt the most, she said apart from that she just feels a bit sore." he said compassionately.

"I want to see her." I told him as I turned my body towards him, it hurt but it wasn't anything that would ever keep me from seeing Alice.

"I thought you'd say that, but before I let you get up and go anywhere I just want to do a quick test." he said as he pulled out a small torch from his coat pocket, he shown the bright light in both my eyes.

"Ok, everything's fine there. How's your head, do you feel dizzy or nauseous at all?" he asked me.

"No I feel fine, can I see her now?" I didn't really wait for his reply as I sat up and removed all the wires that were attached to me. Carlisle watched me for a second before he helped me stand up and get to the door. He insisted that I walked down the hallway to the room where Alice was slowly so that I didn't loose my balance.

It wasn't long until we reached the closed door, and behind the closed door laid my Alice, waiting for me. Carlisle opened the door for me and we stepped inside, but Alice wasn't the first person I saw instead Esme almost jumped up out of her seat.

"Jasper, thank god, we were all so worried." She exclaimed as she lightly embraced me, I gently wrapped my free arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for your concern Esme, but honestly I'm ok, I'm more worried about Alice." I confessed as I hobbled over to the bed. Esme helped Carlisle get me to the seat beside the bed, it hurt to sit down, in fact it hurt to move or breathe, but none of that concerned me what so ever. I slowly leaned over towards the bed, I took her hand in mine. I lifted her hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss to her soft warm skin.

"Jazz?" she whispered softly, I looked down at her and her eyes slowly opened, she gave me of weak loving smile.

"How you feeling?" she asked me as she sat up gently, at least she looked better than what I thought she would of done.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you I mean, Friday night you looked, I thought you were" Alice lightly pressed her finger to my lips so I couldn't finish.

"Shh, it's ok, everything's ok now, it doesn't matter anymore." she whispered to me.

"I love you so much." my voice was a weak whimper now, Alice just smiled softly.

"I know you do." she whispered to me before she gently pressed her lips against mine. I moved my hand up and lightly cupped her cheek, her arms slipped round my neck and pulled herself closer to me, but not to close to hurt me. I moaned softly, before I suddenly gasped in pain, for some unknown reason I had a sharp, burning pain run across my chest, Alice hastily let go of me and pulled away from me. She looked at me for a second, I winced and hissed at the pain.

"Are you ok?" she asked me in a worried whisper, I couldn't look at her as my eyes were tightly shut and I couldn't answer her with words as I clenched my jaw shut to prevent from screaming at the pain. I just slowly nodded, lying.

The sharpness of the pain slowly started to ease, but the burning was still there. I used my useful hand to pull up my shirt, Alice gasped softly as she saw what I saw, a large, extremely large gash running from under my armpit diagonal down to my waist, surrounded by small cuts, grazes and dark deep bruises. The stitches were big, and the cut was red and angry, and the bullet hole would have been visible if it wasn't for the dressing around it, but the blood from the hole was slowly seeping through. And around the dressing was all upraised skin that was bright red, surrounded by bruising. The stitches from where the pins had been placed on my collarbone and shoulder were visible and sore.

"Ok, Ow." I said through my teeth, I soon felt a cold hand slowly rub around the edges of the cut, I looked up to see Carlisle examining my bare torso.

"The drugs must have worn off." he muttered and then stood up, taking his hand away, I watched him walk over to Esme who looked worried. I soon felt Alice place a soft, gently kiss to outside of my wound, I watched her curiously as she slowly leaned back at looked at me. I smiled at her and let my shirt fall back down, covering my hideously damaged body. I lifted my hand and gently ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper, I think it's time we changed the dressing, and your shirt." Carlisle said in a light tone, I glanced down at my shirt to see small dried droplets of blood stained on the cotton.

"Dad, when can we go home?" Alice asked him, I looked between Alice and Carlisle for a moment before he answered.

"I'll be able to tell you tonight, but hopefully you will be able to go home tomorrow, but I cant promise anything." he answered in a hopeful voice, Esme looked relieved to hear that.

"Jasper, do you want to head back to your room to change your bandages?" Carlisle asked me, Alice looked disappointed to hear the father say that.

"Cant I change them here?" I asked him, he looked at me for a moment.

"Well, I guess so, all the stuff is here, apart from the clean shirt but I'm sure that could wait a while." Carlisle said softly, but his tone seemed a little uneasy.

"Don't worry dad, it nothing I haven't seen before." Alice said smiling at me and her dad, I felt what blood was left in my body rush to my cheeks in an instant, Esme just chuckled.

"I'll go get you a fresh shirt." she said to me softly and then left the room, smiling at Alice before she left. I looked at Alice and she just winked at me, Carlisle got out a few things from one of the cabinets from near the bed. And then put on a pair of latex gloves, I raised my eyebrow at him and he just laughed.

"Don't worry, it's to prevent infections, but I think you might have a little on your main gash but I can put some stuff on that as we get there." Carlisle spoke and he removed my sling gently, Alice helped keep my bad arm out of the way as me and Carlisle took my shirt off, getting dressed in the mornings might prove most difficult. Once my shirt was off Carlisle pulled up a spare chair next to me and slowly started taking the dressing off around my bullet wound, it stung like hell, but Alice helped take my mind of most of it as she kept running her fingers through my hair, minding my stitches as she did so.

But the part that hurt the most was when Carlisle cleaned out both the hole in my collarbone and the gash that covered my upper body, the stuff he used was a form of iodine, and my god did that hurt, it hurt so much that I was actually whimpering at the pain. Putting the new dressing on didn't hurt anywhere as near as the iodine did, and I was glad of that.

Esme soon returned with a clean shirt for me, she walked up to me and handed me the shirt as Carlisle finished up with the dressing, I smiled up at her.

"Thank you." I muttered to her, she just smiled sweetly at me.

"It's ok, I'm just happy to help." she replied and sat next to Alice on the bed, I watched as Alice cuddled up to her mother, Alice shut her eyes and sighed happily.

I was soon able to put my shirt back on followed by my sling, even though it made me feel useless with my arm wrapped up, having it in a sling did help ease the strain. I looked over at Alice in her mothers arms and watched her yawn, I stood up and Alice opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm going to go and let you have some rest, you look tired." I whispered to her, Alice was about to protest but yawned again, I just gave her a look that proved my point. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly, we said our quick goodbyes and Carlisle helped me back to my bed, he then gave me some tablets that would help take the pain away and also help me sleep. I laid flat on my back and closed my eyes, I was able to fall into a happy slumber, know that Alice was alive and still mine was all I needed to know to help me sleep at nights.

When I next woke up, daylight was shining through the window, I slowly sat up and rubbed my sore eyes, my body felt as if it were on fire with pain I ran my fingers through my hair and grunted at my aching body. The door to the room I was in was soon opened and in walked Emmett.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" he said with a small smile on his face, I noticed he had some of my clothes in his hands.

"I'm good thanks, what you doing here?" I asked him, his smile grew and he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm here to take you and Alice home, I brought you some clothes. Rosalie's here as well, she's helping Alice get ready." he explained as he placed my clothes on the foot of the bed, I pulled the covers off me and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed in hope of getting up, then came the difficult part, getting undressed and then dressed again. Where would I start and how would I manage. Emmett must have seen me observe my clothes with a puzzled look on my face.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked me, I just raised my eyebrow at him, he then laughed at my sling. "No pun intended." he laughed.

"Please." I answered, Emmett grabbed my jeans from the end of the bed and helped me get them on followed by my shoes, it felt very odd having my girlfriend's brother help me get dressed. I took my sling off with my good hand and started removing my shirt, Emmett helped me get the material around my broken arm and shoulder. He then passed me the shirt he brought me, luckily it was my silk shirt so I knew it was fairly easy to get on, between us we managed to get my shirt over my arms and I started doing up the buttons. Being able to do up buttons with one hand is a skill that I had mastered in the past, I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as finished the first three buttons. I looked up at him and he blinked.

"Sorry, its just, that is one hell of a nasty gash." he muttered, I looked down at my chest and then got back to the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell as well." I muttered back, Emmett leaned forward and finished off the last few muttons for me. "Thanks" I said to him as he helped me to my feet and then helped me with my sling, I adjusted my arm so it felt close to comfy.

"You ready?" Emmett asked me, I just nodded I was looking forward to getting out of here and seeing Alice again, it just doesn't feel right without her next to me. We slowly made our way down to the reception of the hospital where the girls said they would meet us, Carlisle was there waiting for me with Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle gave me a few things to sign so I could be discharged and then gave Emmett a small bag full of mine and Alice's medication.

"I'll see you all at home later then." Carlisle spoke and gave Alice a quick hug and then went back to work and letting us out the door into the car park and got into Rosalie's convertible. And we were soon on our way home.


	30. Recovery

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, but my life has been a busy rollercoaster lately and its taken me forever to get this chapter done, but here it is, enjoy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

We walked into the front door of the house, it felt so good to be home, Emmett helped me over to the sofa so I could sit down, Alice sat down next to me and watched me as I tried to get comfortable. Rosalie sat next to Alice while Emmett sat in one of the armchairs, he still had the bag full of our meds in, which he soon started rummaging through.

"Wow, you two have got a lot of shit in here." he blurted out, we all watched him as he read all the labels on all the packets. I felt Alice gently place her hand on my knee and slowly made small patterns on my jeans with the tips of her fingers, I turned my head and looked down at her. Alice smiled sweetly up at me, it felt weird sat next to Alice, because usually whenever me and Alice sit together I have my arm around her and she snuggles up to my chest. But we were sat with a small distance due to our injuries, I hated not being close to her, I closed my eyes softly as a rush of pain shot through my chest as I sighed softly.

I felt tired but I'd only been awake for about 2 hours, the only cause to my tiredness was my medication. Alice also looked sleepy, her eyes were heavy and her skin was pale.

"Alice, maybe you should get some sleep, you look exhausted." I muttered to her, she just looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"So do you." she replied, I gave her a half smile before I slowly turned to Emmett.

"Me and Alice are going to get some sleep." I told him, Emmett stood up with our medications in one of his hands and walked over towards us.

"Ok, let me give you a hand up the stairs, you can barely walk let alone climb stairs." he was right, so I didn't bother to argue with him I just let him practically pick me up off the sofa, I turned to Alice who was already on her feet with Rosalie by her side. Me and Emmett aloud the girls to go up the stairs first since we'd take the longest getting up them, Emmett pretty much forced me to take it one step at a time with him stood one step behind me just in case I fell since I couldn't hold onto the railing beside me for support.

It took awhile but we finally made it, I made a silent pledge to myself to not attempt the stairs again until at least my leg was better or at least I had a sense of balance but at this point in time, maybe it was best I stayed upstairs. I hobbled to Alice's room to see if she was in there, which she wasn't, then Rosalie's head popped out from my bedroom.

"We're in here." she said, so I made my way towards my room with Emmett close to my side. Once in my room I saw Alice sat on the end of my bed taking a few of her tablets, I slowly moved towards her, Emmett still stayed close.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked me as I reached round to undo my sling, I opened my mouth to say yes but Alice interrupted me.

"It's ok Emmett, I'll help him." she said smiling up to her big brother, Emmett just nodded, smiling before he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned my attention back to Alice as she slowly moved her hands around my neck and took of my sling, after placing my sling on the bed, Alice turned back to me started unbuttoning my shirt. I sighed deeply as I watched her undress me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked me with a worried voice as she gently started to remove my shirt from my shoulders.

"I just hate being helpless like this." I murmured.

"Your hardly helpless, your injured, its completely different and besides you've never complained when I've undressed you before." Alice said adding a hint of humour into our conversation. I smirked at her as I moved my arms out of the sleeves.

"Yeah, but that was different, we cant exactly do anything like _that_ until we're both feeling better." I explained raising my eyebrows at her, Alice smiled weakly I could see a pained expression deep inside her. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing its just, what you said about not being able to do anything until we're both better." Alice paused as she folded my shirt and placed it on the chair, when her eyes met mine again I nodded her to go on, "Did my dad tell you how long it might take for you to get fully better?" she asked me, I just shook my head and Alice sighed. "He told me that, that it will take a few months at least." I raised my eyebrow.

"How many months are we talking?" I asked, Alice looked up at me before she broke eye contact and started undoing my trousers.

"He said it would take at least three months, four at the most. Just thinking that, that seems a long time before we can, well you know." Alice muttered as she helped me sit down on the bed so she could finish off getting my trousers off.

"I know it does, but look on the bright side, with all our medication we'll sleep the time away." I told her trying to cheer her up, Alice giggled slightly as she helped me into bed, I then sat back and watched her get undressed herself. I still feel a little embarrassed when she looks over and sees me watching her, I always go red at the cheeks and she always roll her eyes at my embarrassed expression.

When Alice took her shirt off for the first time I saw her bandaged bullet wound, I felt a sting on guilt strike my heart, so brutal that my eyes started to fill with tears, I had to look away so that Alice didn't see me upset. I kept my eyes down, I stared at my stitched gash wound that was spread across my upper body, and all the little cuts and scratches that covered my pale skin. All the bruises stood out well against my paper white skin, the bruises were across between a deep purple and a dark blue surrounded by an infectious red.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Alice's small soft hand grazed across my cheek gently, I turned my face to the side of me where she laid next to me in the bed. I gave her a half hearted smile, and in return she gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" she asked me in a soft gentle whisper as she moved a little closer to my battered body, I just shook my head slightly.

"Nothing darlin, just tired that's all." I replied and lifted her hand up to my lips, letting my lips touch her cold skin was so relaxing. Alice moved to look at me properly, she leaned towards me and kissed my cheek before capturing my lips with her own in a soft, loving and tender kiss that made me feel as if I were flying. I hated the fact that this was all we could do for now, but I was determined to make the most of it, I kissed Alice back with as much love and affection in my aching body, I ran my tongue across her bottom lip before gently sucking on it. I heard Alice moan softly so I gently grazed my teeth against her lip and listened to her moan grow louder, she parted her lips and slid her tongue into my mouth. I could feel her taste every centimetre of my mouth, I let my good arm slip round her body, her bare skin softly rubbing against my own made me yearn to have her. Every, single, inch.

My eyes soon rolled back inside my head as I felt my lower body ache for my lover, I was itching for her, I needed her so badly. A part of my mind was telling me to just do it and forget the pain, but the sensible side of my brain was telling me to not be so selfish and to remember that Alice was hurt too, I wouldn't want to put her through anymore pain. I've caused her more than enough already, and that sickened me down to my very core.

We parted for air for a short while before Alice's lips attacked mine again, but with more heat, passion and lust than before. Her hands were all over me, not that I minded, they travelled down my sides to my hips, then they moved inwards towards my already wound up member. When her fingers reached their treasure Alice hesitated, I could feel her lips just stop before she pulled herself away from me.

"Sorry." she whispered, I was confused what did she have to be sorry about, I'm the reason we cant take this further.

"What?" I asked her, moving closer to her in our bed, Alice turned and looked at me.

"I shouldn't get you wound up like that, its not fair on you." she muttered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Not fair on me? What about you? I'm the reason all of this happened, its my fault that we were almost killed, and its my fault that we have to wait for months before we can have sex." I said in a stern tone.

"Jasper"

"No, I refuse to let you carry a burden which is not yours to bare, end of. I love you too damn much to just sit here and lets you blame yourself for things that you had no control over." my voice was harsh, but my words were true and the meaning was full of love and Alice knew that, I could see it in her eyes. In return to my little lecture, Alice just gave me a small smile.

"Your cute when you get all worked up like that." she whispered to me before she kissed me again.


	31. I Love It

**Authors Note: Extremely sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully this will make up for it, Enjoy!**

It was the 5th of August, the day before a very important event. It had been months since James's attack on us and his death, and me and Alice were fully healed and we were able to get on with our lives the way we intended to. Of course I still feel extremely guilty that my angel has to bare the scars of the unfortunate incident, Alice has told me on numerous occasions that she doesn't care about any scars she has just as long as we are together. But I still cant forgive myself for dragging her into a part of my life which I had kept hidden from so many.

But at least things were looking up for the both of us, we'd both graduated along with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Bella. And me and Alice plan to attend the same university, and rent an apartment I plan on studying History and Alice wishes to study fashion.

At this point I was sat in my room whilst Alice, Bella and Rosalie went dress shopping. I'd spent almost three hours sat on my bed going over and over tomorrow in my mind, it had to go perfectly I needed and wanted it to be the best day Alice had ever had as tomorrow my darlin Alice would turn 18. Alice has been so excited this past week, but then again so had everyone. Esme and Carlisle had been planning her party all week, they'd decided to make it as formal as possible I'd been and hired my tux with Edward and Emmett last week and I'd bought Alice's present at the same time, it took me almost a month to make my mind up on what to get her, in the end she had two presents to open. And keeping it a secret from Alice was far from easy.

She seemed to have a natural gift for guessing so I had to make sure she didn't see it until tomorrow or else the surprise would be ruined, and I didn't want that. I picked up one of the neatly wrapped parcels, I left my room and headed down the stairs. From the sound of it everyone was in the kitchen, the smell of food hit me as soon as I walked in the room. Everyone seemed to be busy doing something, Esme was adding the finishing touches to the cake whilst Carlisle was getting out all the decorations ready to put up tomorrow. Edward was helping Esme with all the food making sure everything was sorted and Emmett was sorting out all the presents.

"Here's one for the collection." I said as I passed him my gift.

"Thanks." Emmett muttered.

"You ok?" I asked him, he looked a little put out.

"He was forced to change jobs, as he kept eating the food." Edward said.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure my little sis didn't get food poisoning so I thought I'd just taste it to make sure it was good." Emmett explained trying to give an excuse for his stomach.

"And what are you saying about my cooking?" Esme asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing mom." Emmett exclaimed putting his hands up in the air surrendering now. Esme just smiled and continued with the cake, Carlisle looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"You alright?" he asked me still keeping his beaming smile.

"Yes, just hoping Alice likes my present." I said.

"If its coming from you Jasper, she will love it." Edward stated.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked

"Yes, the girls will be home soon and if you could keep Alice away from the kitchen whilst we finish up that would be lovely." Esme explained.

"Yes, Alice gets too excited about her birthday that she gets in the way." Emmett laughed.

"Its not just her birthday, its anyone's birthday. Saying that she gets excited over any occasion." Edward muttered.

"We just want to make this year a complete surprise for her." Carlisle said to his sons.

"Yeah and with Jasper as our secret weapon, Alice will be out of our hair for hours." Emmett laughed and elbowed me and winked, I just laughed nervously as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Then all of a sudden we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"That's them." Esme said looking at the clock and then looking at the food with worry in her eyes.

"Operation cover up?" asked Emmett.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." I said and went to go and meet the girls at the front door. I watched as the three of them walked in with their bags.

"Hey Jasper." Bella said with an exhausted tone in her voice. Rosalie came up to me.

"I take it their in the kitchen." she whispered I just smiled and nodded.

"Hey Jazz." Alice greeted me as she threw herself at me and kissed me quickly. Alice was about to go into the kitchen so I quickly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a embrace. "Jazz!" she yelled playfully "What's gotten into you?" she asked me quietly.

"Nothing, I just missed you" I told her, which was true, "Come on, I want to show you something." I lied as I guided her to the stairs.

"Ok, but I wanted to show mom my dress." Alice said as she looked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure that can wait babe, this is important." I said as I was trying to think how I was going to distract her for a few hours with out her getting suspicious of me. Alice followed me up the stairs to my room with no fuss, once inside my room I shut the door.

"Ok Jazz, what's so important?" she asked me, I just smiled at her and walked up to her. Alice looked up at me with a questioning look, I just leaned down and kissed her gently as I slid my arms around her to pull her into my body. I could feel her almost melt against me, I ran my tongue across her lips begging her for access which was granted to me as she parted her lips. Her hand ran up my chest to grip the collar of my shirt and she pulled me deeper into our kiss, I slowly pulled away to breathe just before I leaned down and captured her lips once again in a slow tender and passionate kiss.

Alice's hands moved up into my hair as I started kissing along her jaw line and just behind her ear, I heard a small whimper of pleasure escape her mouth as I kept kissing down her neck until I reached her shoulder. I lifted my head and looked deep into her eyes, she looked so happy, her smile beamed brightly and her eyes glistened with joy. Alice slowly pressed her soft lips to my throat and kissed my neck whilst her hands moved to the first button of my shirt and slowly undid them, kissing my chest the more she exposed it. Once all the buttons of my shirt were undone I watched as Alice placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed my shirt off and onto the floor, she slowly and gently dragged her nails across my chest and stomach. I let my hands slide down to the hem of her top and slowly pull it up and over her head and dropped it onto the floor.

I scooped Alice into my arms and carried her to my bed, where I gently laid her down. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as I carefully laid on top of her, our lips closed the gap between us as we kicked our shoes off. I reluctantly left her sweet tasting lips and I moved my body down before I kissed her stomach and started moving up, my lips touching every inch of her exposed body.

Alice's fingers ran through my hair as she moaned softly from my touch, her eyes closed as my lips reached her neck, she tilted her head back to expose the throat to me. I pressed my lower body against her firmly and I watched as she bit her bottom lip before opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"Jazz." she whispered

"Yes my darlin?" I asked her.

"Tell me you love me." she insisted, I eyed her closely before I noticed a playful look in her eye.

"I love you." I muttered

"How much do you love me?" she asked.

"More than words can say." I answered honestly

"Will you always love me?" she asked biting her lip playfully.

"I will always love you, even after my heart stops beating." and I sealed that promise with the most loving kiss I could ever give. And to prove my point the two of us made sweet passionate love through out the rest of the day.

I awoke in the following morning feeling alive and refreshed after a perfect nights sleep, Alice's back was pressed firmly against my front with my arms wrapped around her and her hands resting on my arms. Her head was tucked under my chin and her blossom smelling hair was right under my nose giving me the sensation that I was flying through the clouds of heaven with a Goddess. I slowly moved my arm from around her and reached to the middle draw of my bedside table, I rummaged around in the draw until I found what I was looking for and withdrew my hand from the draw .

I felt Alice move, she turned her body slightly so her lips were nearly touching my chin. I wrapped my arm back round her small frame, I watched her for awhile, her eyes gently shut, she looked peaceful. I slowly leant down and kissed her lips quickly, and then kissed her cheek and started kissing down her neck before I heard a soft giggle come from Alice.

"That tickles." she murmured, I just smiled and kept kissing her neck, she didn't sound awake properly so I gently sucked on her neck before a let my teeth graze her skin, that made her moan. I lifted my head to see her open her eyes, she smiled at me sweetly before I kissed her tenderly. "Was there a reason for waking me up?" she asked me with a playful attitude.

"A very important reason I assure you." I told her.

"And it cant wait until later? I need my beauty sleep." she said pretending to be annoyed with me.

"You don't need beauty sleep, and no this cant wait." I hand a smile on my face but I was serious, Alice just looked at me with questionable eyes. I took her hand with my spare one and kissed it. "Alice, my darlin. I love you and I know we are going to be happy together forever." I then placed a small purple velvet box in her tiny hand, she looked at the box already knowing what was inside, she opened the box to find a sparkling diamond engagement ring inside. "Alice, Marry me." I whispered into her ear before I nuzzled her neck and kissed her throat whilst waiting for her response.

"Jazz." she whimpered, I looked into her eyes as they started to fill with tears. "Kiss me." she added, and I did, I kissed her with all the love and emotion I could give her.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is. I want to marry you Jazz. I want to be a bride, but only yours." she told me before she pressed her lips against mine again. I pulled away and took the ring out of the box, Alice gave me her hand and I placed the ring on her finger.

"Mrs Whitlock." Alice muttered to herself, "I love it." she added as I bent down to kiss her again.

"Oh and by the way, happy birthday." I whispered before capturing her lips again.

Later that night, after all the excitement of mine and Alice's engagement had died down a little we all got dressed up and celebrated Alice's 18th birthday. The evening was perfect and everyone was having the best time, and I knew this would only be one of the most happiest occasions that me and Alice would celebrate together.


	32. I'm Only Human

10 years have pasted since I proposed to my darlin Alice, and we me have graduated from university. We married not long after graduation and moved to New York to start our new life together. Alice is now a fashion designer, whilst I am now a history teacher, we have a nice house just outside the city were its nice and peaceful.

I was sat in my study pondering over the past 10 years, I should have been marking history papers but instead I was gazing out the window looking out onto our garden. The sun was shinning brightly and the trees were a beautiful shade of dark green, their leaves blowing gently in the breeze. Looking at the trees in the garden reminded me of when I took Alice into the woods behind her parents house in Forks, I remember that day well.

I remember how we sat under a large tree in silence and watching the wildlife, and I remember giving Alice a black velvet box with a silver heart necklace inside, Alice's actions were still so vivid in my mind, her breathe getting caught in her throat as she opened the box. I remember how she kissed me that evening. I opened my eyes at the sound of the front door opening and then closing again, voices filled the hallway outside my study and I smiled to myself as the door to my study burst open.

"Dad!" I turned my chair round to see our two children run up and jump on me.

"Hey Jazz." Alice sang as she walked in with a smile on her face, she leaned down and kissed me. We watched as our kids started running round the study, our eldest Calvin was 5. He had honey blonde hair and light blue eyes, Alice always says that he's the spitting image of me. Then there's our little angel, Lisa who had just turned 3. Now she did look like her mother, pitch black hair, the same sparkling eyes and the same bright smile. Alice sat down on my lap, I smiled when I saw she was wear the same necklace I got her all those years ago.

"How was your day?" I asked her as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her close to me.

"It was ok, but nothing beats coming home to you Jazz." she muttered as she kissed me tenderly, even after all this time whenever Alice kissed me my heart rate sped up to the point of overload. I still feel the exact same way I did when we had our first passionate kiss, only the love and passion had only grown. She still made me crave her, I was hooked on her scent, her lips, her smile, her everything. If I had never met Alice I would of thought it impossible to be this crazy about someone, but then again it is Alice.

Alice ran her fingers through my messy hair as her eyes watched over our children as they played. Even that simple motion of her fingers in my hair drove me crazy, everything Alice did just made me feel like I died and went to heaven. Its insane when I realize how much she means to me and I know I couldn't live without her. I love her, and she loves me. And in my eyes that means everything. If people knew exactly how I felt they'd probably say I was stupid for acting love struck constantly, but I cant help it, because at the end of the day.

I'm only human.

End.

**Well, we've finally reached the end of the story. Such a shame I've had so much fun writing this and I've had brilliant reviews through out, so thank you everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favourites or just read it full stop. Now there has been a few questions about a sequel and I was thinking about writing the whole story again, but from Alice's P.O.V, if anyone thinks it's a good idea let me know, your opinion matter most. Once again thanks for reading! **


End file.
